September Rain
by Falkrem
Summary: Sequel to Love Troubles. Ryuuko and Aikurou like each other, but the former is unwilling to let their relationship become serious. Aikurou works with Mako, Satsuki, and the Elite Four to encourage her to accept him for who he is, but it seems that he must win her heart on his own. Mikiryu. Slight Iramako, Sanasatsu, Inuja, and OOCness(?). Constructive criticism is welcome.
1. Denying Diffusion

A/N: I'd heard somewhere that the episode titles from the anime were based off of 70′s J-pop songs, but I have no idea whether this is true (because I can't find the source of that information anymore, and I'm too lazy to Google). Whimsically, I've decided to name this story September Rain, or Kugatsu no Ame, based on the 1977 same-titled song by Hiromi Ota.

I know you were dissatisfied with the ending of Love Troubles. But to be honest, it was meant to be that way-this sequel focuses on the romance more than the humor or drama.

**Note: There is mention of rape in a much later chapter. If you are uncomfortable or the topic triggers you, please do not read this story. If you are still willing to read this story, I will warn you about the topic in the chapter preceding it.**

* * *

He sat there, cross-legged, by the chabudai as the girl to his left recited prefectures by memory. Her textbook open, all she could concentrate on were the words at her fingertips. Glancing over his shades, he examined the flutter of red in her hair, her slow, even breathing as she murmured the names to herself.

"Ryuuko," he whispered, scooting over to her; his eyes bore into hers as he lifted her chin up with his finger. He could almost sense her heart rate accelerating at his touch. Leaning in, the smell of smoke and youth intertwined as their lips touched.

Placing a hand on her back, he allowed her to rest with her back on the ground, their breaths echoing across the room. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her lips against his again, more readily, more passionate. Lifting up her shirt, his fingers settled on the straps of her bra.

"Ryuuko, you're beautiful," he murmured into her hair, fingers tracing the skin above her bra. She exhaled, "haah" before leaning into his touch. The heat between them was causing her to sweat, his body pressed against hers.

"Aikurou, I…"

"Yes," Aikurou breathed, knowing the exact words that would come out of the mouth he kissed.

"I love you, ah, I love you!" She moaned as he placed her on his lap, her legs hugging his back. He placed a hand at the tip of her favorite striped panty, his breath heavy with want. He slipped his fingers into her panty, feeling her smooth skin–

"Mikisugi-san, you're staring off into space again."

Her voice broke him out of his reverie. He ran a hand through his hair, disappointed that his dream dissipated. He turned toward her, the same distance they were before his mind wandered off.

"Hm? Yes, where were we?"

She gave him a hard look.

"I should be asking you that. You've been reading the same page five times."

Aikurou paused. ___Had he really?_

"Aa, perhaps page 198 in your textbook…"

"We've already covered that."

He stared at her with a silence that made her uncomfortable. Then he shifted his gaze away, looking confused.

"Alright then, Ryuuko-kun, why don't we have a lesson on anat–"

She nearly flipped the chabudai. He grinned, arms over his head, as she rained a series of weak punches on him.

"I thought you wanted to go to college, Ryuuko-kun."

"I never said anything about going to college! ___You're_ the one who suggested I study _'____for my own good'_," she air-quoted the words deliberately. She huffed, her voice becoming small like a finch's.

"Besides, I'm just a rounin, and always will be."

"You had pretty good scores–first year–at your old high school."

"A 37 counts as a 'pretty good score', huh?"

He sighed, rubbing a hand behind his neck. He could use a smoke right now.

"I was trying to be nice."

"Greatly appreciated," came the sarcastic response.

"Learn to hold that tongue of yours, or I'll hold it for you," his eyes met hers, causing her heart to palpitate rapidly.

"With what? ___Your_ tongue?" As soon as she blurted this out, she instantly regretted it, her cheeks flushing as she turned away and covered her mouth. She hoped he hadn't taken that seriously.

But oh, he did.

"Would you like to learn how to tie a cherry stem into a knot?"

"No, thank you." It was difficult being polite to this man, especially when he annoyed her on a daily basis.

___But he promised not to leave._

It was hard to believe that only two weeks had passed since the wedding, and Ryuuko's tolerance for Aikurou went from a negative 20 to a steady 10. And she hoped that mark was where it would stay for the time being.

Despite the kindness of her older sister, Ryuuko still managed to fail all of her college entrance exams, Mako included. Dismally attending her third-year graduation ceremony, Ryuuko knew she'd have to attend nightly cram school if she had a chance at getting into any good college. She chose to support her family instead.

Unfortunately, there was no one she could turn to for help since Mako left with Ira on their honeymoon, and the rest of the Mankanshoku family went on vacation, leaving their pain therapist and adopted daughter behind to take care of the house. Ryuuko was not pleased to know her family abandoned her in her greatest time of need.

And then there was that pain therapist.

She reluctantly accepted Aikurou Mikisugi, her former homeroom teacher, as a replacement for the nightly cram schools she knew she'd never take. She didn't have it in her to waste away the night when she could be helping out Sukuyo with the dishes, or Barazou with his patients. Her teacher nagged at her constantly for drifting asleep or forgetting key points during each lesson. The blue-haired man was ___distracting_!

He aggravated her with his smirk, his catcalls and smooth words, and his beautiful body. She remembered him stripping in front of her in his apartment, not amusing her at all–but now she felt her face go red, her body tensing when he was near. Ryuuko had seen him walk around nearly naked when her friends and her helped Nudist Beach save the world, but now that Life Fibers no longer permeated clothing, she was almost indignant that he wore clothes. (But she wouldn't admit it.)

Oftentimes, her attention would wander over to the lower part of his clothed body… She snapped herself out of her current thought, worried that Aikurou would see the blush on her face. He didn't, and she almost huffed in dismay.

She couldn't decide whether she hated or l–

___Nevermind that_, she mentally told herself. There was no way their relationship would get serious; although she admitted to herself that she liked him, she refused to let him trump her. Of course, she wouldn't let him think that her words at the wedding meant she liked him. But his earnest advances convinced her that he knew otherwise–making the girl uncomfortable living in the household with him, alone.

_'____You're eighteen, Ryuuko. You can take care of yourself,'_ she remembered Mrs. Mankanshoku say as the older woman flung a suitcase into their truck. Guts barked a simple farewell, Matarou had on a pair of sunglasses–a grin on the boy's face, knowing that Ryuuko couldn't follow them. Before she could figure out a way to go with them on their trip, the Mankanshoku family ditched her with a simple, _'____ja, mata ne!'_

If she hadn't been raised a Matoi, she would have wept right then and there. But no–she wasn't going to let Aikurou Mikisugi get the best of her. She'd show him, even if it meant counteracting every move he made on her.

A knock at the door startled them both.

* * *

A/N: Sometimes I interject Japanese words into my works. The (rough) translations shall sit here, at the bottom of each chapter.

_chabudai_: a small table usually in traditional Japanese homes  
_rounin_: 'wandering swordsman', in modern context used to refer to those who have not gotten into a college after high school  
_ja, mata ne_: 'well, see you later'


	2. Bad Bargain

A/N: This was a difficult chapter to write. Most of it was describing their interactions, but Ryuuko's actions at the end were fun to write.

* * *

Upon answering the door, Ryuuko was face-to-face with a burly man: Tsumugu. Aikurou, standing behind Ryuuko, smiled at his friend's arrival.

"Why are you here?" Ryuuko asked, suspicion sneaking into her.

He ignored her and walked right on in. His boots clunked against the wood floor, and he unceremoniously dropped his bags beside the chabudai, then took a seat next to it.

"Oi, don't just walk in like you own the place!"

"Tsumugu's just visiting," Aikurou, shades off, explained for his friend, but the large man stopped him.

"I'm here to make sure _he_ doesn't try anything," he cut in, looking straight at his friend. The smile disappeared from Aikurou's face, replaced by a hurt look. Ryuuko sighed in relief as she positioned herself on Tsumugu's right.

"Well, if that's the case, feel free to stay as long as you want," Ryuuko told him, knowing that at least she had someone to protect her from Aikurou. The three of them sat in awkward silence, Ryuuko switching her stare back and forth between Aikurou and Tsumugu.

Her cell phone buzzed, and Ryuuko got up, grateful to have something to break the uncomfortable atmosphere settling over the room. She stepped outside to answer it, "moshi moshi," and her sister's voice greeted her. With Ryuuko gone, Tsumugu got right down to business.

"Last time we talked, you said you were doing 'fine'. She doesn't like you, I can smell it a mile away."

A soft smile made its way onto Aikurou's face. The clock ticked, echoing across the room.

"She told me to stay."

"She told you not to go," Tsumugu corrected him, looking around himself, "where do they keep the saké?"

"It's too early in the afternoon to go drinking."

Ryuuko reentered the room with an apology. Pocketing her cell phone, she excused herself to make their guest a snack or two. They continued their conversation in hushed voices.

"You can always crash at my place if she kicks you out."

Aikurou chuckled, "the last time she kicked me out, I had to scratch at the door like an unwanted puppy. I'd rather not sleep on the ground again, so I'll take you up on your offer…if she kicks me out."

* * *

The rest of their day was uneventful. Tsumugu made himself comfortable on the family's new couch (due to Aikurou's attractive looks, the Mankanshoku family was able to afford many more things), Ryuuko studied silently, and Aikurou distracted himself by imagining Ryuuko in a swimsuit. She threw her textbook at him when his gaze grew too conspicuous.

Cicadas chirruped in the distance. It was nearly dinnertime, and Ryuuko put to test her little knowledge of cooking. Aikurou watched in slow horror as she burned a perfect bowl of soup.

"How do you burn soup?!" he asked in astonishment, Ryuuko lightly punching him on the shoulder.

"I'd like to see you try," she dared him, soon regretting that dare. Aikurou managed to keep the pork raw, Tsumugu barely able to hold the frying pan correctly. So there they were, three people, sitting at the kotatsu eating food they halfheartedly prepared. Ryuuko was never going to trust them–nor herself–in the kitchen ever again.

After dinner, Tsumugu lazed around on the couch again, and Ryuuko prepared herself for a warm bath. She slid open the door leading to the tub, towel wrapped around herself–only to see Aikurou just getting out of said tub, the entirety of his body in full view. She screamed, "h-h-hentai!" before aiming a bucket at his head and running back inside the house.

"You were the one to walk in on me," Aikurou muttered, setting down the bucket. Thankfully, there was no irreparable damage done.

Tsumugu was waiting for Aikurou when he walked in, towel around the blue-haired man's waist. Arms crossed, Tsumugu gave his friend a look of disapproval, Ryuuko glaring and hiding behind him.

_Why are you blaming me?!_ Aikurou thought in dismay, but kept that thought to himself. He slept outside that night–regardless of Tsumugu's offer.

* * *

The next morning, breakfast was half-served, half-burnt. They decided to have cereal instead, since that was the least flammable item they could find.

"Don't drink from the carton!" Ryuuko scolded Aikurou once–the man was used to living alone. Aikurou and Tsumugu took a smoke break as Ryuuko held an open textbook in her lap.

"How long are you staying here again?" she asked the dark-haired man one day.

"I can't say for sure," was Tsumugu's only reply, much to Ryuuko's appreciation and chagrin.

For Ryuuko, the days passed in this order: scorched breakfast, studying with Aikurou, charred lunch, studying with Aikurou, blackened dinner, walking in on Aikurou at the bath, Tsumugu glaring at Aikurou whenever the man slept too close to Ryuuko, and so on and so forth. It seemed as though her entire day revolved around Aikurou, Tsumugu watching, detached, in the distance. She didn't like it.

* * *

On one particular evening, Ryuuko found Tsumugu smoking alone, on a crate outside the clinic. She looked around for the blue-haired man, but he was nowhere to be seen. _Probably getting groceries again_, Ryuuko thought, glad to have a breath of fresh, smoke-filled air without Aikurou irritating her. Then she realized the irrationality of that idea.

"Where's Aikurou?"

The dark-haired man glanced up at the starless sky. cigarette tip burning in the darkened area. He placed the cigarette in his mouth, exhaling a ring of smoke.

"Doing whatever he wants, as usual." This remark did not please Ryuuko. She scoffed, but her eyes followed Tsumugu's gaze.

"It's particularly dark tonight. I bet the two-star district's having a festival," Ryuuko began, hoping to change the subject. The man merely grunted his response–whether it was a _yes_ or a _no_, Ryuuko couldn't figure out. She assumed the former.

Their awkward silence shattered with Tsumugu's voice.

"Don't do anything stupid to hurt him."

She raised an eyebrow, then laughed. _Surely he was kidding?_ She'd didn't think herself capable of hurting the carefree man.

"I'm serious," Tsumugu added, as if his voice didn't already portray his trademark seriousness, "you're different from Kinue."

Ryuuko stopped, staring at the dark-haired man when he mentioned his sister. Was that a bad thing, contrasting with her? He continued.

"She was always so…_happy_ to be around him," bitter wistfulness coating his words, "and I was afraid."

"Of what?" Ryuuko pressed, but the dark-haired man said nothing more. Knowing she wouldn't get any further with him, Ryuuko went back into the house.

_I was afraid_, he thought to himself.

_Afraid she'd leave me._

* * *

Finally, the day arrived when Tsumugu was ready to leave. Aikurou and Ryuuko both sighed in relief. The man was vigilant in making sure Aikurou didn't 'try anything', but it got to the point in which Ryuuko was glad he'd be gone. She wanted to sit on the Mankanshoku couch again.

Tsumugu placed a hand on Ryuuko's shoulder and gave her a hard look. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do," were his parting words, and then he was off. Ryuuko stared at his receding back in confusion.

"Well then, now that we're alone–"

_Oh no you don't!_ Ryuuko threw a pillow at him, before settling down with a textbook in hand. He sat down beside her, shades put away, looking over her work. His makeshift quizzes had a range of scores, from 23 to 78.

Suddenly, she glanced over at him. She knew he was beautiful, but she was too busy running away from him to notice. Properly examining his face, she reached over and took a lock of his hair. He stared at her, surprised, but made no indication of moving.

Crawling over to him, her eyes scanned his half-unbuttoned shirt. She'd already seen what it hid. Ryuuko admired his lips, his pretty light blue eyes.

"Ryuu–" She pressed a finger to his lips, silencing him. Her heart sped up, but she had on an air of confidence.

She wondered how he'd react if she pressed her lips against his, hands gripping his shirt.

"Ryuuko."

She woke from her trance. _Oh no_, she thought in horror, _this isn't good._

Aikurou grinned.

"Apparently I'm not the only one to daydream."

His arm continued to ache days after she punched him.

* * *

A/N: Sometimes I interject Japanese words into my works. The (rough) translations shall sit here, at the bottom of each chapter.

_moshi moshi_: greeting when answering the phone  
___kotatsu_: table with a heater under it_  
saké_: alcoholic beverage made from fermented rice, also known as 'rice wine'


	3. Anger and Anguish

A/N: I think their relationship has a lot of trust issues. On a brighter note, Aikurou seems more confident since the wedding. C'mon Ryuuko, you know you like him. ;)

* * *

"Preening yourself?" Aikurou smirked, arms folded, casually leaning against the door frame as usual.

Ryuuko gave him a discontented stare, but remained silent.

"I have to _at least_ look nice in front of my sister," she stated, remembering the call from the other day. Satsuki had invited her to dinner, guilt-tripping her about 'not spending time' with her and 'don't you love your sister' kind of remarks. She adjusted the front of her blouse, her skirt swaying just a bit as she examined herself in the mirror.

"I can see your panties from here," Aikurou lied, earning a disgruntled look from Ryuuko. She didn't throw him out of the house this time.

She gave him a sidelong glance. "Don't trash the house while I'm gone," she muttered, "and stop drinking from the carton. It's disgusting." He chuckled, knowing his bachelor habits offended her.

She was going to scream when she finally knew.

Arriving at the fancy five-star restaurant, Ryuuko cheerfully greeted her sister with a hug.

"How are you?" the younger sister asked, with Satsuki replying in her authoritative way.

"I've been well. What about you, sister?"

"Aikurou's been such a pain. Tsumugu stopped by a week ago, so that was a nice change, but man," she gave her sister a wide-eyed look, "I was glad he had to leave. He's like Aikurou, only nicer and quieter. And he isn't a pervert."

Satsuki simply smiled, walking with her sister through dark doors, two sets of heels clacking against dark tile. Ryuuko observed her sister–something didn't seem right. Soroi bowed as Satsuki came near; Ryuuko was glad to see him again. She missed his bitter tea.

Her smiling stopped as soon as she saw the man standing by the lone table. She nearly threw a vase at him, but she valued her sister's approval.

"Eh? EH? EH?! Why is _he_ here?!" A look of betrayal crossed Ryuuko's face as she pointed at the blue-haired man.

"Oh, Aikurou? He just happened to stop by, that's all."

"You're a terrible liar."

"I know."

Ryuuko nearly turned on her heel to head home but Satsuki's voice stopped her, and a pang of guilt shot through the younger sister's heart.

"You wouldn't want good food to go to waste, would you, sister?"

She sighed and made her way to the table. Aikurou pulled back a chair for Ryuuko, but she ignored him and took his seat instead–he nervously sat down, enduring her stare. She seethed.

"You look beautiful."

Her face flushed, but she carried on with her glowering.

"You look…the same." It was true, Aikurou was wearing what was probably the third set of his usual clothing: white dress shirt, dark pants, and loose tie. Once, she tried looking for his other sets while helping Sukuyo fold laundry.

But his shades were off, giving Ryuuko the chance to glimpse every so often at his eyes. As soon as their eyes locked, she looked away, busying herself with the items on the menu. Her sister had disappeared, leaving her alone with this _horrible, horrible man_.

Alright, he wasn't as horrible as she thought, and it comforted her knowing she could toss pillows at him without him packing up and leaving. But her tolerance for him only improved a margin since Tsumugu left. Maybe a 12.

Aromatic smells caused her mouth to water; she loved Sukuyo's incomprehensible croquettes, but it seemed that Satsuki prepared this dinner specifically for them. She cursed her sister for knowing her weakness.

The dish made its way onto their table: an appetizing plate of neatly arranged carrots, broccoli, squash, and spinach. Her stomach grumbled–she knew she shouldn't have skipped lunch. As mouth-watering as the first course seemed, Ryuuko knew that it wouldn't taste the same as homemade croquettes.

She realized that she missed her mother. Her sister, and her father–even Matarou and Guts. A slight homesickness filled her, knowing that her home was empty.

Chewing silently, Ryuuko noticed that every so often, she'd spot him staring at her. Her discontented look caused him to avert his eyes down at his meal. A fork in her right hand, she wondered if Satsuki would hate her if she threw it at his face. Probably.

"What's wrong, old man?"

He had a distant look in his eyes when he lifted his head. _You're gorgeous_, he wanted to say but didn't think she would appreciate it.

"Nothing. I was just admiring the clothes you picked for this evening."

"You saw me in them before I left."

"I know. But they enhance your beauty." She blushed at this, stabbing the last piece of pork on her plate. He was a smooth-talker, and she didn't want to let her guard down for even a second._How many times had he said this to any other girl before her?_

Then she realized–she was on a date with the man she tolerated least in the entire world. Yet, she was stuck with him. Stuck with his heart-fluttering smile, his crazy antics. Stuck with a feeling she couldn't explain.

"T-thank you," was all she could mutter. Dessert made its way onto their table.

Ryuuko placed another scoop of ice cream in her mouth, letting the sweet taste melt in her mouth. She wondered if his lips tasted the same way. Her face flushed and she gobbled down the rest of her ice cream in a hurry, causing her head to ache.

"You have some chocolate on your cheek," he said, reaching over. She quickly wiped it away with her napkin before he could try anything remotely romantic. She didn't trust him. She couldn't trust him–not after he kept so many secrets from her, then told them at a time of his own choosing.

The thought left a bitter taste in her mouth, her stomach twisting.

Satsuki reappeared as soon as their dinner concluded. Ryuuko glared at her sister, but said nothing. The elder sister only smiled, always scheming.

Aikurou and Ryuuko walked home, sated by the expensive dinner. Aikurou glanced over at Ryuuko, her skirt flowing in the night breeze. She caught him staring, and punched him lightly on the arm.

"Stop staring," she muttered, preoccupied by other thoughts.

"Did you enjoy our dinner?" Her face reddened at the word 'our'. As if they shared something no one else could have–or perhaps it was her imagination.

She looked away, temporarily forgetting the thoughts that plagued her, a small smile on her face.

"…yeah."


	4. Accidental Acceptance

A/N: The dynamics between Ryuuko and Uzu, and Ryuuko and Aikurou are interesting. Also, Uzu's good at improvising when it comes to Houka's plans, and Nonon's just there for the fun. It seems that every time I write an Elite Four chapter, I go on and on.

* * *

Ryuuko's arms were wrapped around a bag of fish, meat, and fruits–she struggled to see the sidewalk in front of her, sometimes bumping into salarymen and amused mothers with a simple 'excuse me'. Aikurou was with her, but he stayed behind several feet because she refused to walk beside him.

Behind several trees in the park across from where Aikurou and Ryuuko were, Uzu, Nonon, and Houka hid, watching intently. As per Satsuki's request, the three were assigned an extremely important task: help Ryuuko fall in love with Aikurou. The blue-haired man discussed this mission with Satsuki the same night he and Ryuuko had dinner together.

Houka calculated that their plan had a 1% chance of succeeding, a 4% chance of failing, and a 95% chance of backfiring–aside from external factors that could not be taken into account. Uzu groaned when he heard the estimate, hands covering his face. Nonon stared at her boyfriend, knowing they had a lose-lose situation.

Aikurou found his eyes wandering toward Ryuuko's jacket, then down to her waist, then down to her–

"Stop staring!" she yelled, turning and glaring at him.

"Eyes at the back of her head," Aikurou muttered to himself.

It was at that moment of her shifting around that an apple jumped out of the bag, a casualty amid hurrying passerby. Aikurou quickly scooped it up just as Ryuuko leaned down to retrieve it. Their faces inches apart, both blushed as Aikurou tried handing the apple to her.

Nearly tripping over herself, she backed up–away from this man that pervaded her thoughts. Dropping the bag, Ryuuko dashed away from the confused blue-haired man. He picked up the bag–tossing in the apple–before a disaster of exploding groceries could litter the sidewalk.

Uzu rushed out from his hiding place, keeping an eye on his panicked friend. Ryuuko didn't notice the green-haired man sprinting in her direction. A dismayed Nonon was quickly grabbed by her boyfriend, and the two pursued Uzu–not knowing their friend's intentions.

Aikurou hurried after her, bag wrapped in one arm, careful not to have more casualties spill out of the bag. He spotted Ryuuko take a right into a nearby department store. Following her, he was astounded to see that she had vanished without a trace.

Entering the department store, Uzu noticed the red ahoge sticking out of a crowd of customers on the escalator. His friend wasn't going to escape his line of sight___that_ easily. He nearly knocked over a rack of coats as he made his way toward her–summer was fading away along with its sundresses and swimsuits. Meanwhile, a puzzled Aikurou was searching through the women's lingerie section.

Nonon and Houka lost track of their green-haired friend. The pink-haired girl huffed, crossing her arms.

"He should at least warn us before running off."

Houka placed two fingers on his digital clipboard, widening the view of three red dots among a sea of blue. He'd made sure to keep an eye on both the target and their allies. "Ryuuko has entered the women's restroom in an attempt at avoiding Uzu. Unfortunately, she does not realize that she cornered herself," Houka informed Nonon, but the pink-haired girl ignored him, taking a seat on a nearby table with stacks of jeans.

"It's like Uzu and Matoi were meant for each other, what with him being able to find her so easily. Maybe they're soulmates," Nonon suggested without a second thought.

Houka was quiet, calmly watching Uzu's red dot linger outside the women's restroom. If that was true, their plan was definitely screwed. On the inside, he was screaming.

"I don't understand why we have to go through with this plan. It's a blatant failure," Nonon complained, staring at her boyfriend–the plan's creator.

Houka, slightly miffed, checked Aikurou's location on his clipboard. He chuckled to himself, and Nonon glanced over curiously. She grinned, but said nothing.

"All's well that ends well," Houka remarked mysteriously. He made plenty of backup plans, often thinking of nearly uncountable steps ahead of their target's manic decisions. There was a reason he was known as Honnouji Academy's genius.

"What do you say we join Uzu? I have a little idea," Nonon said, smirking. Her boyfriend reassessed and rearranged many steps of the existing plans.

"Sounds fine to me."

* * *

Uzu paced back and forth in front of the restroom. He wasn't going to chase after Ryuuko that far, risking his dignity. He took a seat on a bench near the doorway. His friend couldn't wait there forever.

Aikurou soon arrived at Uzu's location, a concerned look on his face. Wherever the blue-haired man searched, Uzu guessed, he obviously couldn't find Ryuuko. He sat on the bench on the other side of the doorway, away from Uzu.

There was something about the green-haired man that caused Aikurou to avoid him, but Uzu couldn't pinpoint what that something was. He assumed it was jealousy, or the beginning of it.

Uzu decided to speak up, hoping to alleviate Aikurou's wariness.

"I'm not interested in her."

Aikurou simply smiled, a look Uzu couldn't describe appeared in his eyes. He tried again.

"She really likes you, y'know." The green-haired man was surprised by Aikurou actually responding to him, a distant look in the blue-haired man's eyes.

"I know."

Uzu grinned.

* * *

Ryuuko's face was red–she worried that her heart's rapid beating would make it burst out of her chest. She turned on the faucet, letting the cool water run through her fingers, and splashed the water several times onto her face. Knowing she hit a dead end, Ryuuko wasn't going to face Aikurou with a blushing face.

A familiar pink-haired girl entered the restroom, moving toward the mirror to brush her hair; Ryuuko stood there, surprised to see her acquaintance. Nonon and the dark-haired girl barely got alone, so it was an overstatement to call the two 'friends'–despite their association with the same group. She wanted to improve their relationship, but knew that as long as Satsuki favored her younger sister, the two couldn't progress beyond acquaintances.

"I like your beret," Ryuuko attempted complimenting the pink-haired girl, but the other girl only responded with a "mhm" before adjusting the sleeves of her blouse. Nonon got down to business.

"That Aikurou guy has his looks going for him," Nonon began, an indifferent look on her face. She hoped the dark-haired girl wasn't suspicious.

Ryuuko laughed nervously, wringing her hands out in front of herself. How funny, running into Nonon when she was avoiding Aikurou. The pink-haired girl continued, glancing at Ryuuko.

"I'm into blue-haired guys myself," she stated, earning a small smile from Ryuuko. On the inside, Ryuuko knew the girl couldn't separate herself from Houka, despite their seeming nonchalance with each other. She had a feeling Nonon was up to something, but humored the pink-haired girl.

"He ___is_ pretty attractive," Ryuuko agreed.

Nonon smiled–Ryuuko realized it was a genuine smile–and she smiled back. It was as if they shared a secret only the two girls could understand. Comforted, Ryuuko revealed her worries.

"Aikurou's been following me for a while," she admitted, a feigned look of surprise crossing Nonon's face.

"What, is he your personal stalker or something? What a creep!" Ryuuko giggled, her defenses lowered.

"You'd better get out of here while you've got a chance," Nonon warned her, "because I've seen him loitering around here like a lost puppy." Ryuuko grinned; relating Aikurou to a puppy made her laugh on the inside. The pink-haired girl tilted her head, examining the angle that made her look cutest in the mirror.

Before Ryuuko sneaked out of the bathroom, Nonon's parting words startled her.

"You've got an irreplaceable guy on your hands. Best not to let him get away."

Ryuuko smiled.

* * *

"Never thought I'd bump into you here," Uzu remarked, still sitting on his bench. Aikurou was nowhere to be found, which relieved Ryuuko.

"Never thought you were one to shop for dresses," Ryuuko shot back, smirking. Uzu grinned sheepishly.

"Houka told me to watch over Nonon while he checked out the digital appliances section," Uzu explained.

"Sounds too good to be true."

"You know me well enough. I just wanted to see you."

Ryuuko's face flushed, despite not having any kind of romantic feelings for her friend. She was glad Aikurou wasn't there to see.

On the contrary–Aikurou saw everything, envy seeping into him every second that passed.

Keeping a straight face, she murmured, "that was nice of you" before Nonon entered the scene. She looked from Uzu to Ryuuko, and vice versa. She smirked, having heard the conversation as she was leaving the restroom. This was going to be interesting.

"Ryuuko."

She heard him before she saw him. The sound of the blue-haired man's voice alarmed Ryuuko. She turned to flee. Her green-haired friend stood up.

"Ryuuko," Uzu repeated, halting her. Aikurou grimaced to himself. ___Why did she respond to him so easily?_

The dark-haired girl stood, turned toward Aikurou in the midst of her flight, a deer in headlights.

Nonon's smirk widened into a Cheshire grin. As entertaining as it was, their plan was spiraling out of control. Houka joined the awkward group in the nick of time. He raised both eyebrows, cuing Uzu.

"Why are you so afraid of Aikurou?" the green-haired man confronted her. Ryuuko shifted, ready to run again, but paused.

"I'm not going to harm you," Aikurou tried to reassure the girl, although ways in which he could harm her were beyond him.

"That's not it," Ryuuko finally spoke, still. The rest of the group stared at her. She continued.

"It's difficult being in the same room as him." Uzu assumed the worst, thinking that their plan was going to collapse in failure. Houka salvaged the situation.

"Then don't. It's your choice whether you want to hang around him or not. Granted, you can't stop him from wanting to be with you."

_'____To be with you'_. Those words caused her face to turn a bright shade of pink, but she excused it and turned to Aikurou.

"Sorry." A smile appeared on his face, and Ryuuko felt a sense of relief despite running away from him before.

"Don't worry," he told her, remembering her wish at the wedding.

"I'm not going to leave."


	5. Depression, Dear

A/N: Fall for me isn't very cold where I live, but this is Japan we're talking about. Also, Aikurou's attire is based off of certain art on Pixiv, I just can't remember the artist. As for Ryuuko's wish, I'll leave that to your imagination.

Aikurou is immune to alcohol poisoning just because. I have no sense of proportions, but I tried calculating the number of cups (shots) it might take for an average individual to get alcohol poisoning (according to government websites), and I came up with about twenty. Poor Tsumugu. Also, Ryuuko being dramatic.

* * *

Fall had already arrived, bringing with it dreary leaves. Gold and brown departed from their branches, decorating sidewalks with the last breaths of dying leaves. The carelessness of fall blew in stinging breezes.

Hanging out with the three Elite Four members, spending awkward tutoring sessions with Aikurou, and getting the occasional visit from Tsumugu filled her time. She wondered how the Mankanshoku family could afford both a honeymoon and a vacation, but remembered that Aikurou brought them plenty of money to enjoy a better life. She was grateful for that.

Night approached faster and faster as the days passed.

Aikurou and Ryuuko sat across each other from the kotatsu, eating burnt rice. The setting sun transformed the sky into a mess of blue, purple, and orange.

Every time she saw him, her face flushed. _How could she explain the feelings invading her heart?_

Despite her earlier teasing and avoidance, Ryuuko couldn't stop thinking about the time he professed his feelings for her. It made her heart skip a beat, but she couldn't bring herself to return those feelings–not when she had her family to think about. Since the incident at the department store, Ryuuko couldn't believe how much she had attached herself to him.

She refused to think of him, hoping her attention could focus itself on other things, but his constant presence reminded her of wishful thoughts. Ryuuko placed family over her feelings, regardless of the family's living status.

The blue-haired man excused himself from the kotatsu, bringing his empty bowl to the sink. _At least he remembered to clean up after himself_, Ryuuko thought.

"It's chilly today, isn't it?" Aikurou asked, Ryuuko responding to the rhetorical question with a simple nod. She stared into her half-empty bowl, not willing to look up at the man.

"I hear it's going to rain," he added, dressing himself with a long brown overcoat, wrapping a blue scarf around his neck. Over the past few weeks, she was glad he wore something other than a white dress shirt, black pants, and obscuring shades. She murmured, "mhm", and made her way to the kitchen, where she placed her bowl in the sink and started running warm water. Ryuuko decided she was going to become the self-proclaimed 'housewife' while Sukuyo was on the Mankanshoku trip.

He gave her a small smile, her heart fluttering. "I'm going out again," he told her, glad she didn't mistake his words like he did with hers, weeks earlier. "So am I," came the response, and his smile widened. She flipped off the switch, and the two parted ways.

* * *

She made her way down the sidewalk, glancing every so often at children holding their parents' hands. Ryuuko wondered if she'd be one of those adults someday, grasping the tiny hand of a beautiful child. The dark-haired girl shook the thought from her mind.

On this particular day, Ryuuko was wearing a red scarf, her body protected by a thin coat. She stood under the carmine-colored torii, staring at the shrine ahead of her. The wood gate creaked quietly in the wind.

Her hand held a wooden ema, the string dangling in the breeze–her other hand rested in the pocket of her coat. The plaque felt cold in her hand. Leaves danced around her, the breeze picking them up and escorting them elsewhere.

Ryuuko's legs slowly moved her body into the sacred territory. A great silence settled over the grounds, and the dark-haired girl found herself in front of a wall of the plaques similar to the one she held. She scribbled her wish on the ema, her breath turning a faint white.

Hanging the plaque alongside its kin, she smiled to herself. Her heart soared–she wanted that feeling to remain with her forever. She hoped her family wouldn't mind her selfishness. The sky began drifting into darkness, the lights of the one- and two-star districts choking out the stars. A cold drizzle hit her cheeks. _When had those clouds appeared?_

Alone, Ryuuko rushed home, evading the black that engulfed the night sky.

* * *

Aikurou grinned at his friend, his fifteenth cup of saké that night. Tsumugu merely rolled his eyes; fifteen cups weren't enough to even intoxicate his friend, he knew the man too well. His alcohol tolerance put the dark-haired man to shame–Tsumugu could only stomach ten. He wondered why his friend wasn't already dead.

The blue-haired man stretched, his sixteenth choko balanced in one hand.

"Time certainly flies when we're here, doesn't it?"

"It sure does," Tsumugu muttered, glancing at the clock on the wall. It was already 4 in the morning.

"Don't drink too much," Aikurou warned his friend hypocritically, a serious look crossing his face. Tsumugu rolled his eyes again.

"I won't," he humored his friend, "because I've got to look out for you. Make sure you don't do anything stupid, like last time." Aikurou pouted.

"I thought you trusted me."

"I do. But I'm not going to pick up broken chairs and unconscious customers off the floor. If they wanted to pick a fight, they would have; you didn't even give them a chance."

Aikurou chuckled to himself. He was on his eighteenth cup, and intoxication began to settle in.

"I was only kidding, my friend." Tsumugu scoffed, giving his friend a hard look. As ridiculous as Aikurou was when they hung around their favorite meeting place, the blue-haired man knew how to take care of himself without too many casualties. Since the last incident, Tsumugu didn't have to step in for his friend.

"Isn't Ryuuko going to worry about you? You haven't given her any reassurances since arriving here."

"Ryuuko? Who's that?"

"The dark-haired girl you're living with. Red ahoge," Tsumugu pretended to remind his friend–he was certain Aikurou knew who he was talking about.

"Ohh, I know her. The cute one. The one with the pretty smile," Aikurou drawled, swinging his twentieth cup. His friend mentally face palmed himself. Tsumugu predicted Aikurou passing out within the next few cups, and sure enough, the blue-haired man was unconscious by his twenty-fifth cup. He carried his friend out of the bar, one limp arm slung over the burly man's shoulder.

Ryuuko was _not_ going to be happy.

* * *

Rapt knocking was all it took for Ryuuko to zoom to the door to open it. Much to her surprise (or perhaps, to her expectation) Tsumugu was carrying a dissentient (and drenched) Aikurou. There were dark rings under her eyes. She sighed in relief when she saw the blue-haired man was safe, but that was replaced by a fierce burning that consumed her.

The dark-haired girl narrowed her eyes at her company, letting them in. Tsumugu dropped Aikurou abruptly onto the Mankanshoku couch. A peaceful smile had settled over the blue-haired man's face.

"Don't kill him," Tsumugu urgently told her, but she was quietly staring at the man on the couch.

"I won't," she lied, and Tsumugu shook his head seeing right through her lie. His friend was going to have to face the consequences the next morning. The dark-haired man could care less, and grumpily rode his motorcycle off toward the sunrise without another word.

Several hours later, a hung-over Aikurou barely managed to open his eyes when bile rose in his throat. He almost got up, but noticed the dark-haired girl sleeping, kneeling against the couch, her head sleeping on his lap. Pain radiated across his head, vision blurred, and he couldn't get up because of a girl concerned for his health.

"Sorry, Ryuuko," he murmured, his head aching from even speaking. Lifting her head gently, he scooted over to rest the dark-haired girl's head on the couch. He swung his legs over, then decided to carry the girl's sleeping body to rest on the couch. Agonizing discomfort flashed across his body–his legs and arms felt numb, but he managed to bring her body onto the couch without waking up the poor girl.

Barely able to make it to the kitchen counter, he splashed water across his face. Letting the water soak his head and hair, he almost fell asleep in the sink. Limping to the door of the main room, he slid it open to see a furious dark-haired girl glaring at him, unmistakable pain in her eyes.

A soft slap echoed throughout the empty household. She was almost as weak as him. Her breath came out in short gasps as she stood in front of him, blocking his way. The sound, and the feeling, of the slap caused his head to ache harder than before. He tried to give her a smile–to reassure her–but his mouth was frozen in a state of neutrality, his apologetic eyes locked with hers.

"What's wrong with you!" she yelled, not caring if the neighbors heard. He gripped his suffering head, as if the agony inside him would go away–her voice sent needles of pain across his mind.

"Sorry, Ryuuko," he murmured again, trying to grasp at the straws that kept him conscious.

"I…"

A hurt look flashed across her eyes, but she steeled herself against it. Sleep wouldn't rule over her–nor deprive her of her anger against him.

"I hate you."

* * *

A/N: Sometimes I interject Japanese words into my works. The (rough) translations shall sit here, at the bottom of each chapter.

_torii_: a gate in front of Shinto shrines, separating the shrine (sacred) from the outside world (non-sacred)  
_ema_: a small wooden plaque tied with string, wishes and hopes are written on these and placed in Shinto or Buddhist shrines  
_choko_: a small cup used to serve saké  
_ahoge_: literally 'foolish hair', a single lock of hair that sticks out on a character's head


	6. Here and Now

A/N: _Present day_, I want to say, but my puns are terrible and I should feel bad. I like to mimic scenes from Love Troubles, in case you haven't already noticed.

I interpret Kinue to be a happy-go-lucky, caring girl, and for this very reason her brother was extremely attached to her. Don't worry; this is still a Mikiryu story. Also, I've made up a fake festival because I couldn't do justice to Jidai Matsuri.

* * *

She didn't avoid him after the day he came home drunk, but she seethed silently when he sat across from her by the kotatsu or chabudai, or went out to drink–remembering to warn her when he left–and returned before midnight, or when he was in her vicinity at any time, any day, any week.

Golden leaves scraped the window, fluttering to the ground. The dark-haired girl stared out the window, alone, wondering where he was this time. The house felt empty without him: her bowl clattering against the bottom of the sink, the clashing voices of the television, her footsteps echoing to unknown ears. Everything seemed amplified.

She wasn't going to admit that she missed him, even though she did. Ryuuko felt bad that she had hurt him, several nights ago. He still talked to her, but a faint reluctance separated them, the same force that repelled them when she repeated those same words before the wedding.

Ryuuko glanced at the clock ticking the time away.

_Their time._

* * *

Aikurou looked down at his watch–it was exactly noon. Banners hung everywhere, vendors were just beginning to set up shop. He trailed behind the three Elite Four members and Satsuki; the couples were collecting gifts before the matsuri. He sighed, knowing Ryuuko didn't want to be anywhere near him.

"You seem pretty down," Uzu commented gently–he didn't want to anger the blue-haired man.

Satsuki put on a serious look.

"Ryuuko and Aikurou had a lovers' quarrel."

The blue-haired man nearly choked.

Aikurou waved his hands in front of him, a slight blush appearing on his face.

"That's definitely not the case," he managed to say–the others didn't believe him.

"Oh yeah? Why's she not here then?" Nonon smugly remarked, Houka shook his head at his girlfriend's less than delicate response. The pink-haired girl put both hands on her hips turning around to face Aikurou. Houka and the other couple turned around as well, anticipating his answer.

"She's going through a difficult time right now," Aikurou began, not wanting to explain his drunken stupor that night. Nonon shrugged and held out her hand to Houka, who held it in his as they turned around and continued walking. Satsuki and Uzu stared at each other, then at Aikurou, in silence. Aikurou sighed, relenting.

"We aren't dating. If we were, I'd know," the edge of his lips turned into a slight smile, and the dark-haired couple accepted his response. Inside, he breathed in relief. He was glad they didn't ask any further questions.

Vivid colors on large banners hung up above booths indicated the vendors that operated their stalls. Paper koi flew through the air, a young boy grasped string in one small hand, rushing past Aikurou and the others to catch up to the kite. He wondered if his dark-haired girl knew that today was the annual festival–but he didn't want to see her there. Aikurou was determined to complete his task, an apology meant for her.

"I like this one the best," Nonon declared, twirling around with a new beret in her hair. It was a light maroon color, with hearts decorating the rims. Houka sighed and tapped his clipboard, accessing their shared bank account. Satsuki was kind enough to support the two when they were in the red, but sometimes Houka wondered if his girlfriend was a serious shopaholic. He assumed her outward display of self-interest was a way of intimidating other girls away from him, and it worked.

"We have enough funds," Houka muttered, almost bitterly. He shouldn't have felt bitter toward his girlfriend, but there were times when her attitude got out of hand. Then again, it was that attitude that drew him to her–if she hadn't taken the initiative and asked him out, he would have spent the rest of his life a genius bachelor whose heart was stolen by a pink-haired girl.

"I'd like this one too," Nonon exclaimed, dragging her reluctant boyfriend by the hand to the next vendor. Satsuki and Uzu shook their heads, sharing a knowing look. Aikurou felt like an outcast in this group of couples.

"Mikisugi-san, why don't you look for a gift for my sister?" Satsuki suggested, a smile on her face. Uzu grinned.

"Yeah! I'm sure she'd appreciate it," the green-haired man began.

"Perhaps I should," Aikurou smoothly replied, earning the couple's unsaid approval. Satskui took Uzu's hand and dragged him to a vendor across the dirt road, similar to Nonon and Houka's departure, leaving Aikurou alone.

He didn't mind.

Aikurou walked from vendor to vendor, parents lifting up their excited children to see the waving flags, the kites in the sky. The thought of being a parent himself crossed his mind, and he scoffed, brushing it aside. He was used to living without the company of others, in his own apartment.

But there were times he considered having a partner.

Not Tsumugu–they were merely friends and he had no romantic interest in the man. He thought about when his attraction for Ryuuko first came about, but nothing came to mind.

He remembered walking down rows of vendors during this same November festival, several years earlier. Kinue had her arm tucked around her brother's, Aikurou happily walking beside them–alone, akin to his present situation.

"Don't you love days like these, Tsumugu?" Her voice depicted a gentle life, opposite Ryuuko's hardships growing up.

"Yeah," Tsumugu smiled, the trio sharing their joy with each other. Kinue rapidly spoke to Aikurou about a gift she'd meant to give him earlier, earning Tsumugu's annoyance. His sister had an extreme attachment to the blue-haired man, and he worried Aikurou wouldn't be responsible enough to take care of her.

Aikurou didn't reciprocate her feelings, nodding at just the right pauses in her speech. Letting go of her brother, she twirled around, laughing, grabbing Aikurou's hand. She dragged him along with her to the next vendor, and the next, and the next, Aikurou was only glad she was happy. Tsumugu and him did so much to retain her happiness–they couldn't think of a world without a smiling Kinue.

"How many goldfishes can you catch, Aikurou?" she asked him, handing a net over to him. He grinned playfully.

"More than Tsumugu," was his response. Her brother crossed his arms.

"Is that a challenge?"

"More so than ever. I bet you can't even catch ten."

The two men battled it out, trying to catch more fishes than the other, Kinue watching excitedly. On the inside, she hoped Aikurou would win, but cheered her brother on nonetheless. Water splashed across Kinue and the men, and the three yelled and laughed.

Darkness settled over the festival, welcoming fireflies and the arrival of the parade floats. Kinue made her way through the crowd, followed by her brother, as she met up with her blue-haired crush.

"We shouldn't leave Aikurou behind!" she told her brother, whom only rolled his eyes at her eagerness. He knew how she felt about their friend.

As fireworks lit up the night sky, Kinue stood beside Aikurou. Her brother leaned against a tree, eyes closed, keeping alert in case their friend tried anything.

"Which star is your favorite?" she asked the blue-haired man, her red ahoge turning blue, purple, orange with the exploding fireworks.

He turned to face her–how beautiful she looked, dark hair and blue eyes, resembling the girl he cherished most. He returned her smile.

If only the woman standing next to him was Ryuuko.

"Are you going to buy that?" a grumpy man asked, situated behind the counter of a stall.

Aikurou held a small bracelet in his hands, its fiery colors glinting in the sunlight. He nodded wordlessly, grabbing the bills stuffed in his pocket, and, handing them to the man, looked around himself at reality.

"We've been looking for you!"

Satsuki's voice rang out from a vendor's booth several yards away. Aikurou blinked, pocketing the bracelet, and turned to face the couples returning from their expedition. Nonon had three differing hats in her arms, Satsuki carried a dark purse and a stick of cotton candy. Their boyfriends hung their heads, tired of getting dragged around by the girls.

"Oi, this isn't White Day," Uzu muttered, but his girlfriend ignored him. Aikurou chuckled.

"No, it isn't," he replied, glad he had found a gift for his Ryuuko.

* * *

She sighed, staring up at the patched ceiling as she lay, sprawled out, on the tatami mat beside the chabudai. The door creaked open. Ryuuko, getting up quickly, felt the blood rush to her head.

They said nothing to each other for a moment. The clock ticked, reading '8:07′.

"How was your day?" he inquired, knowing the dark-haired girl wouldn't give him an actual response.

"Fine," she muttered, hearing the fireworks in the distance. She glanced up at him.

"Did you enjoy yourself?"

"It wasn't any fun without you," was his reply, causing her cheeks to flush. She silently looked away, and Aikurou excused himself for a smoke. The clock continued ticking, their time continued fading. She decided to join him outside, the fireflies undisturbed by her abrupt presence.

Sitting on his usual crate, she saw something small tossed in her direction, and she reflexively grabbed it. "It's a gift," she heard him say, similar to the time he gave her the treasured dress. His shades were off, and she wondered if he ever wore them anymore.

Then, she looked down at the bracelet in her hands. Red, orange, yellow, black. Her old friend's colors.

She shook, the tears dripping down her cheeks without reservation. Realizing her distress, he got up and approached her, careful not to startle her.

She felt long fingers lightly grip her chin, tilting it up. He stood before her, his eyes fixated on hers, leaning down to match her height. They were closer than they'd ever been before.

"Why is my favorite girl crying?" he repeated. She clutched his white dress shirt–his coat hanging inside the house–and wrapped her arms around him, gripping him tight. The sweet smell of her hair contrasted with Kinue's.

"Thank you, thank you," were the only words she could gasp out, bracelet in one hand, as she shook against him.

"Ryuuko, look up." She sniffled and turned her head up; Aikurou was standing straight, staring up at the colorful sky. Wiping away snot and tears, Ryuuko felt a hand grasp hers.

Fireworks erupted in a flurry of colors, colors that mimicked the feelings in her heart. They stared at the beautiful sky together.

She smiled to herself.

* * *

A/N: Sometimes I interject Japanese words into my works. The (rough) translations shall sit here, at the bottom of each chapter.

_matsuri_: translates to 'festival' or 'holiday'  
_koi_: a carp of ornamental variety bred in Japan, also translates to 'love'  
_White Day_: a day in which males give gifts to females, takes place March 14, 'parallel' to Valentine's Day in the United States  
_tatami_: straw mat usually used as flooring in traditional Japanese homes


	7. Missing: Morality

A/N: It was supposed to be a simple kiss, dammit! Aikurou keeps doing shit that sets him two steps back, haha. But man, what a wild night! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter.

* * *

"Going out again?" Ryuuko asked, raising an eyebrow at the man dressing himself with his usual brown overcoat and blue scarf. He stopped and turned to face her, a smile on his face–since the fall festival, she forgot about the repelling force that once existed between them. Aikurou hoped things would stay that way.

"I wouldn't mind your company," he remarked, a small smile spreading across the girl's face. She was glad that he asked, but dreaded the idea of going to a place with shady characters–remembering a passed out Aikurou and a grumpy Tsumugu.

_I'll protect you_, she thought she heard him say, but surely it was her imagination. _Wasn't it?_

She hurriedly wrapped herself in her own coat and scarf, and the two made their way to the bar. They were greeted by Tsumugu, a simple grunt of recognition. Relief filled her when she saw that the place seemed homely enough; she couldn't bear the thought of having to defend Aikurou from burly men similar to Tsumugu. Not that Tsumugu would harm his own friend, she reminded herself.

Before she knew it, a euphoric feeling rose at the back of her mind, slightly blurring her senses. She was on her third cup of saké, kept in check by Tsumugu. She wasn't used to drinking the alcoholic beverage, and at first, she blanched at the initial taste that burned her throat. Ryuuko asked Tsumugu if Aikurou or himself had ever revealed any of Nudist Beach's plans in drunken stupor.

"No one ever said drunkenness told the truth," Tsumugu warned her, "besides, alcohol only inhibits behavior." She dazedly accepted his advice with a grain of salt.

She was glad he looked over her, likely because she resembled his sister. She wondered if Aikurou ever felt anything for Kinue.

"Ryuuuuuko." The slurred voice reaching her ears alarmed her, Aikurou sauntering over to her and Tsumugu's round booth and wrapping an arm around her shoulder. He took a seat in the booth, Ryuuko scooting over just in time.

"How's my favorite girl doing today?"

"Good," was her curt response. She lost count of how many cups he'd already had; Tsumugu told her it was around fifteen, but he remembered he miscounted, and the dark-haired duo sighed in defeat. Aikurou's friend hoped the blue-haired man passed out soon.

"Have you ever tasted alcohol before?" he slurred, not noticing the three empty cups in front of Ryuuko. He had to try better than that.

"Yes."

"What about," he began, Tsumugu rolling his eyes for the nth time that evening, "from someone else?" Her cheeks flushed, glad the dim lights hid her expression.

"No, but I'd rather not subject myself to your crazy antics."

"Antics? What antics?" He kept his arm around her shoulder, swaying slightly. She was glad he didn't have a habit of singing while intoxicated; she feared his songs would resemble that of Mako's. And the brown-haired girl had never touched saké.

Breaking away from him, she scooted over closer to Tsumugu, hoping the dark-haired man would protect her from her housemate's advances. Aikurou's friend didn't notice, distracted by a commotion at the far end of the room. He tensed, ready to protect the other two in case said commotion made its way toward them. Then again, he knew Aikurou always made it out of a brawl without a scratch; Tsumugu was almost jealous of the man.

_Why are we here_, Ryuuko mentally cried to herself, dodging Aikurou's languid attempts at trying to hold her in his arms.

Remembering his friend, Tsumugu glanced over at Aikurou creeping over to Ryuuko. He brought an arm up and swung it in Aikurou's direction, the blue-haired man stopping the punch with a single hand, grinning at his friend. A wide-eyed Ryuuko hoped the two wouldn't fight in front of her, trapping her.

"You're slower than usual," Tsumugu commented, taking away his clenched fist. It was a simple test to see if Aikurou was beyond his senses; the blue-haired man passed, albeit in a leisurely way. If Tsumugu was the epitome of strength, his friend was the epitome of speed. Despite Aikurou's quick dexterity, Tsumugu made sure not to use his full strength.

"H-how many drinks has he had?" Ryuuko asked the dark-haired man worriedly. She thought it was his twenty-second, Tsumugu believed it was his friend's eighteenth. There were obvious discrepancies in their counting.

"You're such a pretty girl, Ryuuuuko." She blushed, almost as pink as the flush across his face. Ryuuko told herself not to believe anything he said that night, wondering if the alcohol boosted Aikurou's confidence.

"T-tondemonai," Ryuuko murmured, but he didn't hear her. He was too busy unbuttoning his shirt, causing Ryuuko's face to flush more. She thought she was going to overheat from the blood rushing to her cheeks. Ryuuko decided to test her luck.

"Did you…like Kinue?" The mention of his sister drew Tsumugu's attention back to them. It seemed that as the night passed, the customers grew more rowdy, the bartender more wary.

Before she could get a response, Tsumugu quickly halted her inquiry.

"Don't talk about her." She promptly shut her mouth, knowing she had ventured into dangerous territory.

"S-sorry," she muttered, Tsumugu merely turning his attention back to the arguing customers nearby. She scooted back over to Aikurou, giving the burly man some space. The dark-haired man said nothing.

Downing her fourth and fifth cups of the alcoholic beverage, Ryuuko felt herself leaning into Aikurou's arms. How warm his embrace felt! She felt comfortable there–and wanted to stay there for as long as she could.

She got up dizzy, turning to face Aikurou, and that was when their eyes locked. He placed both hands on her shoulders, bringing her to him in a rather sloppy kiss. Their lips briefly met in that moment, and the world almost spiraled out of Ryuuko's vision, the taste of saké and vanilla entering her mouth along with his tongue.

Ryuuko had no idea what she was doing, but the yearning inside her moved her body against her will–unless she wanted this to happen. Yes, she desperately wished for it, from the moment they left the house, to the desire in Aikurou's eyes. She kept telling herself that it would never happen; they were so close on the night of the fireworks, but Aikurou turned his attention to the sky instead.

Daydreaming, nightmare, reverie. Day after day, night after night, she waited for this very moment–despite her reluctance in allowing their relationship to progress. _We're only friends_, she wanted to tell herself, but knew that statement couldn't last for long. _How could she allow herself such indulgences while keeping a steady distance away from the man?_ Ryuuko ignored her own hypocrisy.

She mixed her desire with his, their kisses continuing to evolve without Tsumugu's attention. Her euphoria increased, his passion filling her with need.

He kissed her again, and again, and again, each kiss fiercer than before. He wanted her badly, but realized that this moment was fleeting; he used this time to his advantage–soft moans and gasps were barely audible above the cacophony of the neighboring booth's _disagreement_.

Aikurou held her chin and placed his lips against her cheeks, lips, jaw line, before settling on her collarbone, trailing kisses across every inch of skin he could find. He sucked a particular area of her collarbone, her hands on his shoulders trembled, teeth gently scraping across the skin. She gasped when he finally removed his mouth. _That_ was going to leave a mark.

Tsumugu saw the kissing couple out of the corner of his eye, focused on the _other_dilemma. He glanced over at them, a slightly unconcerned look on his face. He took a double take, eyes wide, before grabbing a surprised Ryuuko out of Aikurou's grasp.

"The hell, Aikurou!" He pulled Ryuuko away, a disgusted look on his face. It didn't help that she looked like his sister.

"Hnn, what? I was just giving her a taste of saké," the blue-haired man drawled; Tsumugu hoped Ryuuko didn't kill the two men in the morning.

Suddenly, the commotion burst.

Tsumugu got up, smashing a chair that flew toward him. Five men stared at each other, Tsumugu watching behind the group. Aikurou lazily got up, a pleased look on his face. Tsumugu was going to punch his pretty boy face later. Ryuuko scooted out of the booth, swaying, but she stood as well, staring at the ground.

Three of the men glared at Tsumugu, despite the burly man being a simple bystander. The other two smirked at Aikurou and Ryuuko–they were going to be easy targets.

Or so they thought.

Two of the men surrounded Tsumugu, one of them flinging another chair at him. The dark-haired man ducked, and, grabbing the chair before it crashed into the ground, returned it with a forceful blow, knocking the other man off his feet.

Aikurou sidestepped punches from the two men–they ganged up on him, hoping to catch him off guard. He had an unaffected air, backing up toward a nearby table, and landed a kick that incapacitated both men. He smiled to himself and buttoned his shirt.

Tsumugu turned to face his last opponent, who had his eyes on Ryuuko. He could only think of Kinue.

A determined look crossed the dark-haired girl's face, and she punched her own opponent in the gut, startling the man with the impact. She finished the remaining men with a kick to her opponent's stomach, sending him flying into the last man.

The trio stood there, five unconscious men on the ground surrounding them. The bartender was yelling at the top of his lungs, but they didn't care.

"We are _never_ doing this again," Ryuuko stated, a feeling shared by Tsumugu but not Aikurou. The blue-haired man merely fell back into a booth and grabbed his choko. It was his twenty-fourth cup.

* * *

Ryuuko woke the next morning, a slight pain resonating through her head. She was in her futon, half-dressed, next to a familiar blue-haired man.

She wondered why she didn't have her pajamas on, and her eyes widened in realization. The dark-haired girl smacked Aikurou awake, the man groaning from his new hangover.

"Hentai!" she screamed at him–he swayed at the impact of her voice. She was about ready to kick him.

He looked a her, a surprised look on his face, before he chuckled to himself–the agony of laughing nearly choked him.

"W-what's so funny!" she yelled, her face a faint pink.

"Relax; we didn't do anything weird," he told her, her suspicion lessened. She threw a nearby cushion at his face when she realized another possible interpretation to his words, the blue-haired man continuing to chuckle to himself.

"Wait, what the hell does that mean?!"

* * *

A/N: Sometimes I interject Japanese words into my works. The (rough) translations shall sit here, at the bottom of each chapter.

_tondemonai_: usually used in response to a compliment, roughly translates to '(that's) ridiculous', in this context it is not used in response to a compliment (i.e. translates to '(that's) outrageous'-not that different from its more positive translation


	8. No Place Like

A/N: The first part of this chapter went well. The second was pretty fun to write, what with the puns and proverbs. And Mako.

* * *

"Ryuuko!"

A familiar voice pierced the air, accompanied by those of the returning family members. She felt someone tackle her from behind, instinctively knowing it was her best friend. Mako stared, wide-eyed at the dark-haired girl.

"You've changed a lot!" She remarked, eyes sparkling. The brown-haired girl was glad Ryuuko got a break–the rambunctious family worried her constantly.

With the money Aikurou brought in, the Mankanshoku family had a life as wonderful as that of one-stars, but stayed in their cramped, dirt poor home because that was where they were happiest. The family continued to care for their adopted daughter, for their Ryuuko. They shared her joy, her sorrow, her indignation.

Ryuuko twirled her best friend around, overjoyed that her family was back from whatever vacation or honeymoon they had. It seemed too suspicious that all of them would leave at the same time, but she didn't care about that. Her homesickness cleared, Ryuuko's stomach rumbled for croquettes.

Aikurou smiled, alone, distant from the reunited family. Ryuuko, embarrassed from the night she got drunk, wore a scarf to hide the love bite–no one would notice with the winter wind. Sure enough, the Mankanshoku family didn't question her recent whereabouts; talking animatedly about where they went and how beautiful the places were and how many birds nested in Matarou's hair. She giggled at their stories–she wished she could have gone with them, but had to take care of the house and clinic.

It was as if Ryuuko and the blue-haired man's relationship regressed back to square one. Her tolerance level of 20 returned to 10, the awkwardness between them erasing what they shared that fateful night. As if the past few months never happened.

"Changed? No, I'm quite the same," Ryuuko told her friend, Aikurou lifting up suitcases from the back of their truck and into the house. _Nothing happened_, she told herself halfheartedly.

"Yeah, I bet she still doesn't have a boyfriend!" Matarou said, annoying the girl. She pinched his ear and dragged him out of the car.

"And what have you been up to, kid?" she asked him, hands on her hips, the short boy grinning from ear to ear.

"Man, there were so many hot babes on that beach, I could've had any girl I wanted!" he lied; the family didn't actually go to the beach.

"Wait until your voice drops from that obnoxious squeak," Ryuuko teased, knowing their brother too well.

"Ah! Christmas is next week, Ryuuko! Have you gone shopping for gifts yet! Last year's Christmas, mom's croquettes accidentally…" the brown-haired girl went on, describing the previous year's festivities. Ryuuko smiled, but inwardly she was cursing herself. She hadn't thought about presents!

"Mako, dear, why don't you get presents with Ryuuko?" Sukuyo asked, smiling. She knew her dark-haired daughter all too well. Sukuyo bet her New Year's money that Ryuuko was probably avoiding a certain blue-haired man while they were away. Mako jumped up and down, holding her adopted sister's hands.

"I know! Why doesn't Aikurou join us!"

Ryuuko froze, neutrality overtaking her face.

"No!" The dark-haired girl's voice rang throughout the lot, a deafening silence following it. The entire family stared at her, Aikurou included. After several moments of stillness, Mako tilted her head.

"Why not, Ryuuko?"

"Maybe she liiiikes him," Matarou spoke too soon. Ryuuko hit him upside the head. Her face was a light pink.

"Urusae! It's not like that! I just don't want him invading me and Mako's personal space!" Aikurou glanced over at her, a slight frown on his face.

"I-I mean, I want to spend time with my sister, that's all," Ryuuko corrected herself, refusing to look at the blue-haired man. Sukuyo still had on her innocent smile, but she reprimanded the girl on the inside. She wanted her daughters to be happy, but if Aikurou wasn't the right choice for Ryuuko…

She'd always wanted grandchildren, but the thought escaped her mind over the years. Mako had a husband now, and soon children would follow. All that was left was Ryuuko.

Ryuuko was the black sheep of the family–but ever since she found the Mankanshoku family, the girl knew she wouldn't be alone ever again. Maybe that was why she rejected the blue-haired man, despite the family's attempts in finding the girl someone to be with. Perhaps Ryuuko didn't need a partner in her life–her dislike for that man evident in the bridge between the two.

To the family, it seemed as though their efforts failed. To Aikurou, he wondered if she'd ever accept him. To Ryuuko, she wasn't going to spend the rest of her life with a man she couldn't trust.

* * *

"Wow, Ryuuko! Look at this, look at this!"

Before she knew it, Ryuuko found herself accompanied by her best friend–followed by an intolerable old man–on a winter shopping spree.

The dark-haired girl gave her friend a soft smile, Aikurou watching. They were in one of the largest department stores on the block. The brown-haired girl pointed to a fancy train set like an energetic child, Ryuuko laughing at her friend's eagerness.

"Is that what you want?"

Mako shook her head quickly, pointing to Ryuuko's heart.

"I want something that'll make Ryuuko happy!"

She _was_ happy, being here with the girl she cared for most in the world; the girl she couldn't separate herself from. Her friend, her sister, her ally. The one who pulled her away from being a monster–when _he_ only thought of killing her.

That bitterness seeped into her again, her stomach a twisted mess.

"Kaa-san told me to buy decorations! I was supposed to get poinsettias and wreaths and lights! What about…" Her friend continued on, distracted by the list in her hand. The brown-haired girl hummed to herself, grabbing small boxes of ornaments and a variety of wall plants as the trio walked around.

Soon, Ryuuko and Aikurou found themselves alone, their friend disappearing to find some unknown item on the list. Ryuuko busied herself with the sayings of various holiday cards in small plastic pockets on the wall. One had a picture of a golden cat, the familiar saying, _'neko ni koban'_ printed on the inside. She chuckled lightly to herself–it was an interesting card to give someone.

Aikurou wandered over to her. She tensed.

"Something funny?" Her response was sarcastic.

"No. And even if there was, I wouldn't tell you."

He placed a hand at the back of his head, sighing.

"How harsh."

Nearby, a brown-haired girl watched the two in anticipation, her eyes wide. She held a small branch adorned with red berries in one hand, courtesy of the holiday plant department, almost shaking in anticipation as the two neared each other. Mako peeked through an opening between two large bottles in the detergent aisle.

"_'Inscrutable are the ways people are brought together'_," Aikurou quoted almost philosophically, holding open a White Day card. Ryuuko's face flushed, but she examined another card–hoping he wouldn't notice. She brushed a hair behind her ear.

"_'A frog in a well does not know the great sea'_," she countered back. _Try beating THAT_, she thought, triumphantly.

He glanced at her, a smirk on his face. Her eyes darted to his, suspicious.

"–_'a mended lid for the cracked pot'_." She grit her teeth at his flawless response.

"_'Split water will not return to the tray'_," she shot at him, flipping quickly through another card. Mako's eyes widened even more, spectating this great battle between the two.

"_'Big similarities, small differences'_."

Ryuuko had had enough.

"_'Unless an idiot dies, he won't be cured'_!" she nearly punched him, throwing the card in his face. Ryuuko stormed off, muttering to herself. Mako's determination increased. The brown-haired girl wasn't going to let this plan collapse in the dust!

Aikurou ran a hand through his hair, amused.

* * *

Ryuuko huffed indignantly, leaning against the wall next to the women's restroom. She wasn't going to hide there again, because Mako would forcefully drag her out. She groaned internally when she saw the blue-haired man approach.

"Are you alright, Ryuuko-kun?"

"Just peachy."

Aikurou raised an eyebrow.

"Feeling fruity today?"

"You know what I mean, old man."

"I'm really not as old as you think."

"Really! I hadn't _noticed!_"

He sighed. Ryuuko was becoming more and more acerbic toward him. Aikurou tried a different approach.

"Mako is your best friend, isn't she?"

Ryuuko was quiet, thinking about the brown-haired girl put a soft smile on her face. But only for a moment.

"Yeah, what of it?"

"You trust her an awful lot."

"More than I trust you, old man."

Aikurou stared at her, wondering why she was reopening old wounds.

"_Do_ you trust me?" He unraveled her scarf slightly, exposing the mark.

"W-w-what do you think you're doing!" Ryuuko rushed the words out, rewrapping the scarf around her neck–to the point where she almost couldn't breathe. She continued without waiting for a response.

"N-not when you're doing stupid things like that!"

Mako gasped when she saw what transpired between the two. She was ready to tackle her best friend to the ground if the other girl decided to flee. The brown-haired girl_definitely_ wasn't going to let this plan crumble! Aikurou saved her from having to do so.

He placed both hands on either side of her head, trapping her against the wall. A nearby customer looked at the two concerned, but quickly entered the men's restroom without another word. Best not to interfere in others' situations.

"Do you trust me, Ryuuko Matoi?" The smell of smoke and vanilla. She wanted to give in, but couldn't.

"No."

Internally, Mako died a thousand deaths, screaming and rolling around in her own blood. Thankfully, it was metaphorical blood, and she only suffered a mild headache. She hopped on top of a shelf, employees staring at her strangely. The brown-haired girl lowered the string between the two, her last hope.

"Aa, Ryuuko," Aikurou began, feigning surprise at the descending plant, "you do know what happens when couples meet under a mistletoe, correct?"

She pushed him away roughly, face burning.

"That's a really weird place to put a mistletoe, and we are NOT a couple!" she yelled, darting off. Mako tackled her friend to the ground, the two rolling over and knocking down a stand of ornaments.

Aikurou sighed.

* * *

A/N: Sometimes I interject Japanese words into my works. The (rough) translations shall sit here, at the bottom of each chapter.

_urusae_: slang meaning 'shut up', based off of 'urusai'/'noisy'  
_kaa-san_: normally said as '(o)kaa-san' for politeness, 'mother', sometimes used more often than 'haha'/'(my) mother'


	9. May I Walk With You?

A/N: Ryuuko's trust meter is extremely irregular. It's only suggestive if you think so, Ryuuko.

* * *

"He annoys me all the time!" Ryuuko complained to her best friend. She got over the bruises Mako gave her from the department store the other day. Ryuuko Matoi was a tough girl, after all.

"Wow, Ryuuko! It seems like you two are a real 'couple'!" Ryuuko did a double take, nearly spitting her only cup of water into Mako's face.

"I told you, that's not it!"

"Ehhh? I thought you liiiked him," Matarou grinned, but was hit upside the head by his dark-haired sister.

"We're just friends, that's all."

"That's certainly an improvement from before!" Barazou remarked before stepping into the clinic. Ryuuko stared in disbelief at her adoptive father, but knew she couldn't hold a grudge against him. Matarou, probably.

She pinched Matarou's cheek and shooed him into the laundry room, where Sukuyo was folding clothes as usual. Their mother was pleasantly surprised that Matarou (in)voluntarily decided to help. For once.

"Ohh, a love-hate relationship, I see!" Mako tapped her chin thoughtfully. Ryuuko nearly groaned. Aikurou had left earlier–Ryuuko assumed he was going to meet up with Tsumugu for a warm drink in the biting winter frost.

"I'm going out for a bit," Ryuuko informed her family.

"Ja, mata ne!" Mako called out, already halfway out the door. She was going to spend a bit of time with her husband while the family went about their own business. The dark-haired girl once wondered why Mako didn't move into Ira's three-star apartment, but then remembered: their family.

Ryuuko smiled, glad that her family was safe and cozy in this bitter season.

* * *

"What are you doing all the way out here, old man?"

Her voice seemed to echo across the empty alley, heard only by the man staring at the building in front of him. He turned to face her, hands in the pockets of his brown overcoat. His blue scarf flapped wildly in the breeze.

"Just thinking about old times," he responded with a grin, Ryuuko punching him lightly on the shoulder.

"What, when my homeroom teacher showed off his body in front of me?" Although she was used to talking about her past memories, her face still turned pink when she said this. They were standing in front of his former apartment.

"Do you–" Ryuuko began, but Aikurou completed the sentence.

"–miss my old place?" he shrugged, as if he had no memories of the stack of papers scattered across his now-nonexistent desk, the previous red couch that he took constant naps on, the vanished curtains that once waved in the breeze.

"I have you now."

Her heart skipped, nearly catching in her throat.

"Aaand the Mankanshoku family, of course."

She laughed. ___You wouldn't forget the rest of my family_, she thought, certainty in her mind, ___the rest of 'our' family_. They were too giving, too tight-knit. Exactly the family he was looking for–having been alone for many years.

"Ryuuko-kun?" His voice knocked her out of her reverie. She blinked, then turned to see a waving Aikurou several feet down the slope of the street. She looked at him curiously, his smile causing her heart to palpitate irregularly. Ryuuko wondered if she'd have a free pass in getting her heart checked by her father, but recalled the death rate of his patients and decided against the idea.

"I was asking if you wanted to walk with me for a bit. It's rather lonely in this freezing weather," Aikurou lamented, pretending to sigh to himself. The dark-haired girl hesitated–did he really want her company? Or was he bullshitting her again?

She walked down the path, trust following closely behind.

* * *

They sat across from each other inside the coffee shop, savoring the steamed buns on the table between them. Ryuuko gulped hers down in nearly one bite, Aikurou staring in awe.

"What? Haven't you heard the phrase, _'____food before romance'_?" she joked, taking another bun.

"I have. You're normally this way with Mrs. Mankanshoku's croquettes. I'm surprised you have such a–" he paused, watching her munch on her bun, "–voracious appetite right now." She simply glanced at him, eyebrow raised, before grabbing the steamed bun he held in his hand. The dark-haired girl didn't even avert her eyes!

"I need the energy," she began, "besides, it's cold and I don't want to freeze to death."

"Aa, preparing for hibernation, I see."

She threw his steamed bun back at him, a small smile on her face, Aikurou laughing.

"I'm glad you're not leaving me to starve," he added, a simple tease. She raised both eyebrows, feigning innocence.

"Does the puppy want food? Guts took all the good croquettes," she teased back. Ryuuko was glad her face showed no indication of blushing.

"Yes, actually. Will you feed me?"

Her face turned a bright red, her cheeks rising in temperature. His words almost sounded…erotic. She was glad he couldn't feel the heat that ran through her body at that moment.

Looking around herself to make sure the Elite Four or Mako wasn't in that very same coffee shop, she scooted her chair closer to the table, bringing a steamed bun to his lips. He leaned over to accept it, eyes closed, nibbling on it before taking a bite, the shiver running through the dark-haired girl's body again. She couldn't understand what it was.

"Delicious," he commented, his blue eyes staring into hers. He licked his lips, Ryuuko watching intently. Her stomach growled, and she assumed it was out of hunger. But for what?

___Don't trust him, don't trust him._

His sexy smile, his parted hair, his perfect lips, his beautiful eyes. ___He didn't trust her, so why should she trust him?_

She remembered him flaunting around naked, oblivious to the stares of those around him. She almost envied the confidence he carried with his exhibitionist ways. Almost.

He had a beautiful body, and knew it. Whether his personality matched it, Ryuuko was still trying to figure out.

Phrases like _'____you're beautiful'_ and _'____love at first sight'_ seemed like desperate lies to her. Especially from someone as calculating and ridiculous as him.

"What about you, Ryuuko?" his voice lowered to a whisper as he leaned in, eyes scanning hers, "may I feed ___you_?"

She screeched internally, but kept a calm façade.

"I-I-I'm quite full right now," she said, her stomach grumbling again and giving her away. He smirked.

"Perhaps you should eat slower, and learn to ___savor_–" Aikurou stated, emphasizing his words, "–your ___meal_." She licked her lips uncomfortably, looking away. The dark-haired girl shifted in her seat, bringing her legs together suddenly.

She loved how he pronounced those words, as if they were meant for her ears, and her ears only. Her heart stopped; her entire body was warm, and she thought a fever took over her. ___Of course he'd say such suggestive words–he was trying to lure her into a state of defenselessness!_

"Are you alright, Ryuuko-kun? You look ill," he suddenly said, concern crossing his face.

"I-I-I'm fine. We should…"

…___stop by a motel_, she almost said without warning. She couldn't believe how ___irrational_she was being right now.

"Head home," Aikurou finished for her, oblivious to her racing thoughts and beating heart. He grabbed the overcoat hanging on his chair, putting it on as Ryuuko sat there, legs stiff. He held open her own coat, ready to accept her. She felt his hands on her shoulders as he led her out, his warmth fading away in the wind.

* * *

"Turning to page 206 in your textbook, please look at the diagram at the bottom of the page." His words soothed her, and she placed her textbook on her lap, careful not to fall asleep again. The last time she drifted off, she woke to her teacher half-stripping in front of her.

It was unfortunate he only specialized in history. If he was versed in other ___subjects_, their progress would go so much smoother. She was almost certain she wouldn't pass the following year's entrance exams, over a month away. Ryuuko couldn't believe winter was ending, making way for birds and new life.

Mako, however, was an entirely different story. She managed to confuse Aikurou on so many occasions that their former homeroom teacher gave up and sent her to cram school, paying for her out of his own pocket. The Mankanshoku family was relieved to know that the blue-haired man cared about the brown-haired girl. (He was really only doing it to get Ryuuko to himself.)

"Do you have aspirations other than daydreaming, Ryuuko-kun?" She jolted awake, noticing the man's tie had ___accidentally_ slipped off.

"I told you, I'm not going to make it. Family comes first," she declared. He raised an eyebrow, but continued.

"Pretty girls like you should be working on their job applications, not milling about with old men like me."

"I have a job; it's making sure you don't do anything ___stupid_," came her response, "and I'm not 'pretty'. I'm more…'daring', I guess."

"I dare you to kiss me."

"Eh?!" she looked at him in dismay. Her body radiated heat. ___You're my freaking teacher!_she wanted to chastise at him, but decided to oblige and humor him. There was no harm in a simple kiss, right?

She crawled over to his side of the chabudai, noticing the shades in his front pocket. Her face bright red, she ___dared_ not look at him.

He motioned for the dark-haired girl to sit on his lap, but she shook her head, refusing. Despite playing along with him, she didn't want any of the family members walking in and assuming anything about them.

"It's easier if you're in front of me," he advised her calmly. Didn't he have any shame?!

"U-urusae," she muttered, placing herself awkwardly between the chabudai and him. He was sitting cross-legged just like her; she sat up and crossed her ankles to give herself better height–like the time she massaged him–and leaned in.

She cupped his face and pressed her lips against his, quickly drawing back and looking away.

"I'd give that a 23."

"This isn't a test!"

"Should I give you a first-hand demonstration, then?"

Before she could respond, he grasped her chin and brought himself toward her, tongue invading her mouth. She let out a small moan, startled with herself. Removing his tongue, he whispered into her ear, breath warm against her skin.

"___Remember what we shared that night?_" Her eyes widened, her breaths cut short. He could only be talking about one particular night.

Why did he have to say it in ___that_ way?

She pushed him away, and, getting up, threw her textbook at him.

"You and your weird fantasies!" she accused him, pretending not to remember their drunken night.

___Unless…he wasn't out of his wits that night_, Ryuuko realized with increasing horror.

She exited the room in a hurry.


	10. Kiss Me Goodbye

A/N: Damn you, Houka, damn you-and your puns. I think Ryuuko's taking things a little too fast, yet she's also a bit too slow. One minute she's all over Aikurou, the next, she's punching him in the face, haha. -_-

* * *

The beginning of spring had its pros and cons. For one, it marked the start of a new season. On the other hand, that meant this year's college entrance exams were approaching closer and closer each passing day.

Aikurou was helping Ryuuko carry two bags of groceries as she searched for a suitable restaurant for them to eat at. A familiar green-haired man, accompanied by his girlfriend, nearly bumped into them.

"Oi, didn't think I'd run into you today, Ryuuko," Uzu remarked casually. The elder sister smiled mischievously. Satsuki's boyfriend turned to Aikurou.

"What are you getting Ryuuko for White Day? Don't worry, I won't spoil the surprise _too _much," he grinned. Aikurou put a finger to his lips.

"Maybe when the girls aren't around," he reminded Uzu. Ryuuko rolled her eyes, Satsuki put a hand to her mouth to stop from laughing.

Uzu gave Satsuki a kiss on the cheek, braver than his usual self. Satsuki raised both eyebrows in surprise.

"It seems like our friend is becoming more outgoing," another voice remarked behind Satsuki.

"He's usually a wimp around Satsuki," the pink-haired girl told her boyfriend.

"Why don't we hang out at a place that isn't blocking everyone's way?" Uzu suggested, turning to Houka in hopes of changing the subject. The genius knew the best dating hotspots around town. Ryuuko laughed nervously.

"It's alright. I was just glad I was able to see my sister. I mean, you guys seem like you're busy and all…" the younger sister tried addressing the group, her attempts at seeming calm and collected crumbling around her.

"Nonsense. We have plenty of time to spend with you, sister," Satsuki told her, much to the younger sister's horror. The group moved to the nearest coffee shop they could find; Houka's pockets were going to be empty by the time the group was through, especially with his girlfriend's company.

Pushing his glasses up slightly, Houka told Ryuuko and Aikurou that their affinity for each other was an outstanding 84%–the best it's been since the incident at the department store. Ryuuko stared at him, wondering where he got such data, then nearly choked on her drink when she realized that Aikurou and her were _compatible_.

"Are you pulling statistics out of your ass again?" she asked Houka, bewildered. Nonon's boyfriend was miffed.

"Are you saying my calculations are incorrect? You've obviously grown closer to him since the last time we met."

Aikurou arched an eyebrow at Ryuuko's frozen neutrality. She did not seem pleased.

"My boy isn't one to make mistakes," Nonon haughtily informed the group. She confidently held his arm in hers. It was difficult fitting six people into that booth, so Aikurou brought over two chairs for him and Ryuuko.

"I am quite the ge–"

"Oi, how much for the cheesecake?" Uzu shouted above Houka, startling him. The genius pushed his glasses up even further in annoyance. The response Uzu received from the owner was less than favorable.

"There's a reason they're called 'kissaten'," Houka told the green-haired man. His friend slumped down in his spot, unable to find enough bills for the item.

Satsuki smirked, "because you can 'kiss a ten' goodbye?"

"How clever," Aikurou stated blandly, not taking in any of the group's attempts at humor. They were much younger than him, and the older man tried his best to seem like part of the group._Dammit, they were immature for high school graduates!_ Or at least, when they managed to get together.

He remembered how crazy he got around Tsumugu.

"Satsuki can tie a cherry stem into a knot without even blinking!" Uzu complimented proudly; whether or not he should have been proud was beyond Ryuuko. _Why was he talking about that here? Wasn't there any sense of privacy with him?_

To her relief, the elder sister patted Uzu gently on the shoulder, shutting him up. He fidgeted nervously.

Aikurou was more interested than Ryuuko–terrifying the girl.

"Is that so? She must be extremely talented," he began, Ryuuko covering his mouth with her hand before he could comment on her own awful kissing. Aikurou merely smiled and sat back–he'd said his two cents.

Nonon stared at her childhood friend in adoration, but Ryuuko stared at her sister morbidly.

"I wonder how many times you guys have kissed," Nonon remarked with a glance at Aikurou and Ryuuko. Houka ignored her, looking at his latest collection of data.

"I've kissed Nonon tens of times," the genius cut in, the pun neither reaching Aikurou nor Ryuuko. Uzu grinned, finally able to have his cheesecake after Satsuki held out a 1000 yen banknote to a nearby employee. "Keep the change," she simply told the grateful man.

"We were just in a coffee shop like this, weren't we, Ryuuko?" Aikurou started, but Ryuuko shushed him. Nonon stared at her deviously, Ryuuko nervously shifting in her seat.

Ryuuko hadn't seen the Elite Four that day, but she didn't want to take her chances. Houka shattered her hope.

"We know," Houka stated, showing them his clipboard, a small video of Ryuuko feeding Aikurou. Embarrassment flooded Ryuuko's cheeks.

"Isn't that illegal or something?!"

"Not when you work for the Kiryuuin conglomerate," Satsuki remarked, chin resting on her hands, elbows on the table.

"Loooovers, loooovers," Nonon chanted, earning a look of disapproval from Houka and a sigh from Uzu. Now Aikurou was uncomfortable.

"I wouldn't exactly say that…" he began, but Ryuuko cut in.

"We are NOT a couple!"

"Ne, you don't have to shout," Nonon complained, hands over her ears. Ryuuko hadn't meant to yell so loud. The coffee shop owner glared at them. The younger sister quickly got up from her chair, running to the restroom at the back of the shop. Aikurou got up to follow her, but Uzu beat him to the punch, his girlfriend giving him a curious look.

Aikurou waited for a moment, giving the group a 'your plan failed' look, and walked over to the back hall.

Uzu was standing in the back hall, beside the door of the men's restroom, arms crossed. Ryuuko was, once again, hiding in the women's restroom. Aikurou sighed and took his place on the opposite wall, across from Uzu.

"You two seem close," Aikurou stated bitterly, giving Uzu an unrelenting stare. The green-haired man shifted under Aikurou's gaze.

"Yeah, well, I'm into women with more…initiative," Uzu tried salvaging the situation. Aikurou raised an eyebrow, knowing Ryuuko could be just as outgoing as her sister.

"They're quite similar, aren't they?" the blue-haired man remarked without thinking.

Behind the door, Ryuuko's heart nearly stopped. She felt rage building up throughout her body. She kicked one of the stall doors open, not caring if anyone else heard. Leaning against the back of the now locked door, she sighed to herself.

She was so close to matching Houka's words:_'to be with you'_. Now she was being compared to her sister! She cursed Aikurou, she cursed Uzu, she cursed Satsuki! But in the end, that cursing did her no good, and she slid down to the floor, hugging her knees.

_Don't trust him._

* * *

Uzu sat down next to his girlfriend again, Nonon and Houka quietly whispering between themselves.

"You're a good friend," Satsuki glanced at the green-haired man. He nearly had a heart attack, but then realized that she meant he was a good friend to her sister.

"Sorry. I was just trying to help."

The elder sister smiled, Nonon enviously looking at the two through Houka's digital clipboard. Houka said nothing, tapping on the apparatus as usual.

Satsuki kissed him lightly on the lips, his face turning a bright shade of red.

"Thanks," she simply told him, and he gave her a smile that made her day.

* * *

"Ryuuko, I have to speak with you." He was acting like an authoritative figure now. The blue-haired man knocked lightly on the door.

The dark-haired girl wondered if she could escape by flushing herself down the toilet. Probably not.

Shaking, Ryuuko got up from her sitting position and unlocked the door, slowly making her way to the sink to buy herself more time. Running the cold water across her hands and splashing it across her face caused her nerves to twist even more. She looked at herself in the clear mirror. Her ahoge drooped down, which was unusual because it didn't normally respond to her emotions like this.

Ryuuko laughed quietly to herself. It was ridiculous thinking about her hair at a time like this.

Briskly, she made her way toward the door leading outside, steeling herself for what was to come.

She hadn't expected to be met with his arms.

The surprised dark-haired girl looked up at Aikurou, and he seized that moment to gently kiss her drying lips.

"I won't leave. I won't leave," he whispered, cupping her face with his hands. Her heart slowed down to an inaudible beat. A blonde woman gave them a strange look before entering the restroom, purse slung across her shoulder.

"Kuso," Ryuuko muttered, already having known the pain of him nearly forgetting her.

Aikurou brushed a strand of hair out of her face, and stared down into the eyes that refused to look into his.

"I like you," he repeated those three words that had haunted her since the wedding.

"Tondemonai," she told him, finally looking into his eyes.

"Forgive me," he murmured, placing a kiss on her forehead, bringing her to him in a warm embrace. She brought her fingers up, placing them against her lips in wonder. Ryuuko tilted her head up and returned his kiss.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, gasping for air between kisses. He placed a hand on her lower back, causing her to sigh at his touch. _How many times had they kissed since that fateful drunken night?_ Not enough to sate them for eternity.

Ryuuko groaned as Aikurou moved to kiss her neck, placing butterfly kisses from her jaw to her collarbone. _If only they had someplace to be truly alone…_

A green-haired man arrived at the back hall, and, upon seeing the kissing couple, held up his hands in surrender and turned back.

* * *

A/N: Sometimes I interject Japanese words into my works. The (rough) translations shall sit here, at the bottom of each chapter.

_kissaten_: literally 'tearoom', Japanese-style tearoom that is also a coffee shop  
_kuso_: '(bull)shit'


	11. Decadent Diva

A/N: I have nothing to say about this chapter.

* * *

White Day soon approached, bearing gifts for the girls of the usual group. Uzu managed to get an entire bag of different brand name sweets for his girlfriend. His face flushed when he handed the gift to her–arms held out in front of him–bowing so she couldn't see his face. Ira took Mako to Osaka, and Houka found his girlfriend a pricey pink swimsuit.

Aikurou glanced at the girl walking beside him. She held a bag of fish, meat, and fruit in one arm, determined to balance it perfectly. He knew she wasn't going to succeed, but figured she'd yell at him if he attempted to help.

"Ryuuko," he started, but she ignored him; she'd been edgy since he apologized to her. When asked by Uzu about his gift for Ryuuko, Aikurou merely smiled mysteriously and said, "we'll have to find out, won't we?" The green-haired man gave up and assumed he hadn't gotten her a gift yet.

"Ryuuko-kun," he tried again, only this time more forceful.

"What?" she snapped, turning her head to look at him. She continued walking and he began again.

"Today is the fourteenth."

"Mhm."

She didn't press further, and this made him nervous.

"Let's go to the department store," he abruptly suggested, stopping Ryuuko in her tracks. She gave him a hard look, still holding the brown bag.

"What, did you forget a present for your ___girlfriend_, old man?" She wasn't referring to herself, but then, she couldn't have referred to anyone else. His smile caught her off guard.

"I just want to see my favorite girl smile."

She looked away, muttering "fine" into her scarf.

* * *

The bag of groceries sat on a chair by the dressing rooms, untouched. Ryuuko twirled around in a white dress, Aikurou clapping as she modeled for him, her cheeks flushing. They alternated turns: Ryuuko showed off some clothing, then Aikurou followed suit.

He walked out, a gray fedora balanced neatly on his head to match the dark-sleeved vest. Her heartbeat quickened. He was so handsome. To distract herself, she wrapped a pink feather boa around his neck, and he played along, pretending to flip the boa in front of himself elegantly. She giggled.

Every time he complimented her, her face became redder and redder. She mumbled out a "thanks" and scurried away to find different attire, avoiding his gaze. Ryuuko reached for a light blue sundress, but stopped when her fingers brushed against someone else's–a golden-haired woman who looked just as shocked as the dark-haired girl.

She knew the woman was familiar, but she couldn't place a finger on where they'd met before.

The golden-haired woman turned around, busily looking through a different rack of dresses. Ryuuko shrugged, grabbed the sundress, and headed for the women's dressing rooms. Aikurou sat on a chair next to the bag of groceries, oblivious to Ryuuko's whereabouts until she flew past him into a dressing room of her own.

Standing in the room, staring at her own reflection in the tall mirror, the dark-haired girl gripped the bottom of the dress, deeming it too short. She couldn't bring herself to walk out there in front of Aikurou. She could almost hear Mako's 'encouraging' words: _"____Ryuuko's got a great rack! My whole family talks about it!"_ She couldn't help but laugh.

Gathering up her clothes and courage, she stepped out the door of the dressing room, running into the blue-haired man.

"W-what are you doing here? This is the wo–" she hissed, but he silenced her with a kiss, pushing her back into the room. A golden-haired woman walked into her own dressing room, unaware of the struggling dark-haired girl in the room beside her.

Ryuuko could feel the cold wall against her back, the dress barely hiding her thighs. Aikurou pressed his lips against hers, running a finger down one thigh. She trembled.

Despite being in a women's dressing room with the blue-haired man, Ryuuko found her body moving on its own. She wrapped her arms around his neck, not caring about his reasons for being in that room with her. At that moment, she only wanted his warmth.

The dark-haired girl was glad the small room was completely sealed, with a single exit. On the other hand, it was starting to feel cramped. If they kept their voices low, no one would suspect a thing.

Her face flushed when she saw herself in the mirror, pressed up against his body. She hugged him tightly as he lightly licked her neck, sending shivers down her spine. Ryuuko bit her lip to stifle a groan.

"You look gorgeous in that dress," he breathed into her ear. His next words made her heart rate accelerate.

"How would you look without it?"

She heard the sound of the next room's door closing, its previous owner ignorant of what was going on in the adjacent room.

Keeping her back against the sturdy wall, she wrapped her legs around his waist, depending on him to support her weight. He shifted to accommodate her sudden action, placing his hands under her butt to lift her up as they continued kissing. Aikurou broke away for a moment, staring into her feverish eyes, a string of saliva connecting their mouths.

Suddenly, he took a seat on only chair in the room, letting Ryuuko balance herself on his lap. She rubbed up against him, earning a soft groan from the blue-haired man. Excited to hear a response from him, she gripped his dress shirt and nibbled on his neck–causing his gasp to turn into a moan that sped up her heart rate.

Hoping to hear that wonderful sound again, she yanked his tie away from him and bound his hands together, locking her in his embrace. He stared at her, taken aback at her ability to bind him without looking. Her lips met his, thrusting her tongue into his mouth. He tried freeing his hands, but she rubbed up against his crotch, her panty dripping with something she couldn't name.

Knowing he couldn't do anything with his trapped hands, he grabbed the left strap of her sundress with his teeth, dragging it slowly down her arm. She moaned in surprise–he was quite inventive. She could see the tenseness of his muscles through his sweat-drenched dress shirt, the contour of each ab traced by her finger. He pressed himself against her, demanding more.

Her left strap hung limply, away from her shoulder, and Aikurou's warm breath against her skin made her euphoric. Looking at the two of them in the mirror, her moans grew louder and louder, complementing his groans. He gritted his teeth against the feeling, but as their body heat continued to rise in temperature–he could only let out a gasp when she placed a hand on his crotch, the dark pants starting to slide down.

She picked a certain place along his neck and sucked it, hoping to pay him back for what he did to her on the night they got drunk. Running her hands through his soft hair, she let out a small gasp when he managed to break free of his bonds–he held her hands high above her head.

He wasn't going to let her get away with restraining him.

They ended up on the floor of the dressing room, Ryuuko against a corner. His dress shirt had slipped off, revealing the shine of his sweat. She wrapped her arms around his neck, seeing something dark flash across his hungry eyes.

"Miki…su–," she heard herself say, her legs between his.

"I'm going to teach you about the human body," he whispered into her ear. He rubbed two fingers across her panty, his hand between her legs.

She gasped, seeing herself in that blue sundress, clothes in her arms. Ryuuk looked around herself to make sure she was the only person in the room. She sighed, realizing that it was just a dream.

Ryuuko took off the sundress, briefly remembering the dream, and redressed herself in her usual attire. She brushed past the golden-haired woman, heart nearly stopping when the woman gave her a knowing look. The dark-haired girl ducked her head and made it out of the women's dressing rooms, but seeing Aikurou in that same sexy vest caused her breath to hitch on her throat.

"D-don't you have to return that?"

He gave her a smirk, her entire body feeling cold.

"I'm planning on buying it," he said in his usual tone; little did he know, his voice caused her to sweat, the dress in her hands seeming heavier than before.

"W-well, change out of it! You can't walk around the store like a mannequin!"

He raised an eyebrow.

"Ryuuko Matoi, are you saying that I have a nice figure?"

She nearly threw the sundress at him, but placed it carefully on the return counter.

"L-let's just pay for it already," she quickly said, grabbing the bag of groceries still sitting on the chair. She halted when he called out to her as she turned to leave.

"Did my favorite girl have fun today?"

Turning red, Ryuuko was certain he couldn't have known what went on in her mind in the dressing room. Calming down, she gave him a small smile.

"She did."


	12. Mater, Pater

A/N: For clarification, the building is just a place designated for the entrance exams, not the university itself. Like the golden-haired woman, Sakuraba is just a side character with no real value other than making Ryuuko's life harder.

* * *

She felt an acidic taste in her mouth, staring up at the large building that towered before her, promising a better life. Her red scarf flowed in the spring breeze, and Ryuuko wondered how she could ever get to the top of that building. Aikurou's tests and pop quizzes barely got the information into her head, while Mako was able to attend cram school and spend time with Ira. She felt envious of her best friend, getting a proper education when she was stuck…with…

Bitterly, she cursed Aikurou for putting her in this situation. But she couldn't bring herself to hate Mako–they were best friends, and cared about each other.

"Ryuuko-kun?" She disliked the sound of his voice at that moment. Why couldn't he let her be, leave her alone so she could achieve a better future for herself? _But she was stuck with him._

She turned around to face him, her neutral expression concerning him.

"I know I haven't been very helpful these past few months–" he began, placing a hand at the back of his head, the ground taking his interest.

"It's fine." She knew exactly what he was going to say, but his next words left her frozen. Everything was so difficult with this man! She could understand him perfectly well, yet not know a thing about him. When she couldn't see behind his façade, his behavior was so predictable that she could guess his every move. _Why was he so inconstant around her?_

"I wish you luck."

He gave her a smile, "and I hope that you secure a better future for yourself and your family."

Her spirits rose, and she entered the doors of that building with his words in her heart. She hoped that her wish would come true–otherwise she'd be a wanderer forever.

The brown-haired girl waved her best friend over to the kotatsu–tonight was special. She could barely contain her excitement, rapidly talking about how Ryuuko and her would travel all around the world when they were finished. The dark-haired girl pieced two and two together, and figured Mako was talking about the college entrance exams.

She remembered Aikurou wishing her luck that day, and the hope he gave her. Mako passed her an envelope with her results, the brown-haired girl barely passing both examinations. She stared at the results, her feelings mixed, and Aikurou peered over her shoulder.

Quickly, she hid her scores before he could see. He smiled upon glancing at them in the moment she had the results out.

"Are you going to accept?" he asked her, his voice suddenly turning quiet. She'd passed the national examination, but failed her dream university's examination. Fortunately, another university was willing to take her in, become her master. There was always another chance.

"I guess so."

"Saa, I guess this means my job as your teacher is finished," he chuckled, a small pang in his heart. She shook her head.

"You're our pain therapist, remember? You have a family to take care of, and to take care of you."

He stared at her for a minute, then patted her on the head, a smile crossing his face.

"Thank you, Ryuuko."

* * *

"I've told you plenty of times, I'm not university material."

Sukuyo gave Aikurou a pleading look, trying awfully hard not to look below his waist. She failed.

"We just want someone to watch over Ryuuko, just for the time being. Besides," Sukuyo added, "Mako got into the university of her choice, and they're in two separate locations. While Mako has Ira, we're worried about Ryuuko." _Besides, Ryuuko likes you_, she wanted to say, but kept her lips shut.

"Well, there are usually examinations professors take, and I'm just not cut out for that kind of stuff," he lied between his teeth. It was true, he was intelligent–but his façade as a teacher at Honnouji Academy was just that: a disguise. Sukuyo stared at him blankly, hoping he'd reconsider her offer–otherwise she'd have to do something drastic.

Barazou stepped into the main room on time.

"If it bothers you too much, ya don't have to do it."

Sukuyo gave her husband a peaceful glare.

Keeping their daughter safe was one thing, not giving her any privacy was another.

"Aa, but who's going to be your pain therapist, Dr. Mankanshoku?"

Barazou grinned. "Think of it as a vacation!"

Aikurou wasn't sure this vacation was going to be enjoyable.

"All you have to do is watch over Ryuuko until she's able to take care of herself," Sukuyo stated, as if that would end the conversation.

"You want me to babysit her?"

Sukuyo laughed threateningly, Aikurou shrinking back.

He tried to convince the Mankanshoku parents that he couldn't possibly be a university professor, their unwavering conviction convincing him that he had no hope.

He relented, curious as to how this would turn out.

"Saa, I'll see what I can do."

* * *

"What the hell are _you_ doing here, old man?!"

"Ryuuko, put the desk down." His voice was calm, but cautious. He held his hands up in surrender.

She slowly lowered the desk, not taking her eyes off of the blue-haired man. Her classmates whispered about the two: _How did they know each other? What kind of relationship did they have? And how was this dark-haired girl able to lift an entire desk?_

Gritting her teeth, she crossed her arms and slid into her seat behind the desk she had nearly chucked at him. _Why, why of all people, did __**he**__ have to be here?_

The female students glanced at Ryuuko either curiously or enviously. She could feel the stares of male students, some snickering to themselves. Her face was red, but she wanted to assume it was out of anger.

She groaned on the inside, knowing that rumors would soon be flying around about her and the mysterious old man who knew her. Ryuuko had a gut-wrenching feeling that her parents had something to do with this. A sick feeling of betrayal filled her.

"My name is Aikurou Mikisugi, and I'll be your history teacher for the rest of the year," he began, almost wavering under Ryuuko's glare, "since Professor Sakuraba is busy with his new family." Ryuuko heard a few students clap; she could care less about this Professor Sakuraba guy, focusing her attention on the man at the front of the room. Actually, she almost blamed Sakuraba for allowing this man to teach her.

He looked almost exactly like the former teacher that stepped into the Mankanshoku household the night he became their pain therapist. Aikurou's eyes locked with hers, hidden by those mysterious shades. _How much longer was he going to invade her life?_

As soon as class ended, Ryuuko marched right up to Aikurou's desk, glowering at him. She slammed her pop quiz on the desk, and, without waiting for him to respond, grabbed the apple a girl placed there earlier. Ryuuko took a giant bite, still staring at her nervous professor.

"Is there something you need, Ryuuko-kun?"

_I need you to stop ruining my life_, she nearly said, but shook her head.

"Why are you here," she stated firmly, knowing Sukuyo and Barazou played a hand in this scheme.

"I'm replacing the former professor, Sakuraba, whom is currently playing the role of new father. I think it's wonderful that the Kiryuuin conglomerate allows such–"

"Stop your blabbering. I _know_ there's a different reason you're here."

He hesitated, staring at her through his shades. Ryuuko shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. She hated how he wore them, knowing she couldn't tell what he was thinking about!

"What if I said that I wanted to take care of my favorite girl?" Her cheeks burned. "If that seems plausible enough."

"W-what do you mean, 'plausible enough'?" was all she could stutter. She narrowed her eyes at him, he gave her a sly grin. This was sure to prove amusing.

* * *

"Grab a chair, Ryuuko," he told her, and she did so reluctantly. It was well into the third week of classes, and the rumors about their relationship quieted down when she visited him less often. She wondered what he was up to this time.

He was picking through a bento one of the girls in class had made for him. She grimaced when she saw the cutesy arrangement.

"Don't they know I'm not fond of squid?"

"Don't act as if you're entitled to have whatever you want!"

He chuckled, lifting up a portion of rice to her lips. She took a bite instinctively, not realizing that their interactions with each other could easily suggest an…intimate relationship. _Of course_ she was jealous of the girls giving him presents, his humbleness aggravating her to no end. She had no idea why they were so stricken by this man–there were plenty of heartbroken boys in the class already.

"May I have you?"

She choked, almost spitting the rice back out. _Why did he always have to say those kinds of things?!_

"Y-y-you're not good enough for me!" Ryuuko yelled, face burning, and dashed out of the classroom.

He raised an eyebrow, smiling.

* * *

Ryuuko stared at the ground below her, gripping the wire fence as it swayed in the breeze. She felt dizzy wondering about how it would feel hitting the ground–kersplat. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she leaned back against the fence and closed her eyes.

"Don't fall on me, now."

She smiled at the sound of his voice. Ryuuko Matoi certainly wasn't going to jump off the roof of a university building–not when he was around. He kept an eye on her constantly, coming to her rescue when the stack of papers was too much of a burden, catching her when she nearly tripped down the stairs to avoid him.

"Urusae, old man. I'm not planning on dying any time soon."

His voice was quiet.

"Good. I wouldn't know what to do if I lost my favorite girl." _My favorite girl_. Those words again. How many times had she taken them for granted?

"Why don't you do something more productive", he began, "instead of dramatically waiting for your knight in shining armor?" She rolled her eyes. The dark-haired girl didn't like being in his debt. He held out a bento box for her, his other hand holding an identical one. She hesitated, thinking it was rude to take a gift from another girl.

"Relax; it has non-poisonous ingredients." Her lips twisted into a smile knowing her mother prepared it for her–Aikurou failing to learn how to arrange the box neatly.

She sat down next to him on a raised step, far from the waving fence. Grabbing her set of chopsticks, she gulped down the entire meal in one sitting. The blue-haired man sighed.

"What did I say about eating too fast?"

"That you learn to _savor_," he smiled as she repeated his advice, "your _meal_."

"It isn't croquettes this time, but I wanted to make something that would please you."

She raised an eyebrow.

"_You_ prepared this?"

He adjusted his collar, nervous.

"I may have."

"No wonder it tastes terrible."

He feigned a hurt look. She punched him lightly on the shoulder, laughing.

"I was kidding! Kidding!"

"Maybe I added the bleach too soon," he muttered to himself, Ryuuko gagging. He chuckled, seeing her fall for his joke–she punched him again, only harder.

"At least I actually cook my food!"

"At least I don't burn mine!"

They bantered on.

"Ryuuko," he finally said when he had finished his meal in relative peace, Ryuuko calming down from their married couple argument.

She turned in his direction, and he handed her a small flip phone.

"What, you don't have the latest generation?" she asked, holding the phone in her hands.

"Saa, I'm an old man, remember?"

She laughed. "Why are you giving this to me?"

A smile crossed his face.

"I want to make sure you're alright, even when I'm not around." _Not around_. Those words filled her with dread.

Ryuuko flipped the phone open, examining its contents. The contacts list was empty, save for his number.

"I didn't know you had a phone, old man!"

"I didn't think it important at the time."

She almost sighed. Here they were, closer than ever, and he still refused to tell her many things–even when he poured his heart out for her. _Was his need for secrecy that bad?_

"It doesn't have a background," she remarked, almost disappointed. Her face flushed when she considered a picture of him, in all his Nudist Beach glory, in her phone. She was then grateful it didn't have one.

"Why don't we make one?" His suggestion flustered her.

Holding the phone up, she focused it on herself first, then Aikurou joined the frame. He took his shades off and hung his tie loosely over his shoulders as usual.

"D-don't do anything weird!" she warned him.

There they stood, Aikurou's arm around her shoulder, his other hand putting a corner of his shades to his lips thoughtfully. She held up the sign for victory and snapped the picture–the two of them smiling.

Ryuuko held the phone to her chest.

* * *

A/N: Sometimes I interject Japanese words into my works. The (rough) translations shall sit here, at the bottom of each chapter.

_bento_: Japanese-style packed lunch, usually consisting of rice, vegetables, fish and/or meat


	13. Reflection Refraction

A/N: I don't know anatomy, so I hope Aikurou Mikisugi will teach me someday. Yeah, I know, Ryuuko taking off Senketsu is kind of weird for me too–just go with it. Did I forget to mention that I'm not very good at steamy scenes? Let's just say that Ryuuko's passion caused her to forget about her brother.

* * *

Ryuuko gulped down the rest of those incomprehensible croquettes, grabbing seconds, thirds. Mako was almost on her fifth serving. As usual, Sukuyo didn't use poisonous ingredients.

"I'm finished!" Ryuuko announced, hastily excusing herself from the room. Sukuyo and Barazou continued eating after acknowledging their daughter's leave, and Mako was on her tenth helping. The youngest sibling grinned at Guts, but the dog was too busy digging into the pile of croquettes on the table. Matarou peeked out at the blue-haired man and his adopted sister through the window, but Barazou–without taking his hand off his bowl–used his other hand to push Matarou's head down from looking at the two.

Ryuuko saw him sitting on his usual crate, shades in his pocket, smoke from his lips. She coughed as she sat down next to him, on 'her' crate. It was hard to believe that over half a year ago, they sat beside each other on these very crates. He seemed pleasantly surprised to see her join him.

She still couldn't get over the kiss she instigated in her drunkenness, the kiss that started their strange relationship. Embarrassed by the passion they both shared, Ryuuko kept him waiting far enough to return his feelings–she just didn't find him trustworthy, a thought she pushed to the back of her mind. She noticed he wore his obscuring shades less and less as the days passed.

"How come you don't wear your shades anymore?"

"Why? Would you rather I wear them?"

Her face flushed, barely hidden by dim lighting.

"No. I can't see your eyes." She heard the crate squeak as he turned toward her, a ring of smoke clouding her mind.

"How romantic."

"I-it's not that! I just can't tell what you're thinking about when you're wearing them."

"If that's the case, maybe I should stop wearing them altogether."

Her voice softened as she kicked her legs back and forth in front of her. Her hands gripped the edge of the crate.

"You don't have to do that because of me. I mean, it's your choice whether you wear them or not!" She blushed. His next words made her smile–flustered, but secretly happy.

"Since Ryuuko-kun asked, I'll stop," he stared into her eyes, cigarette burning in one hand, "I'll do whatever you say."

Her heart fluttered and her breath hitched in her throat as he gave her a kiss, forcing his tongue into her mouth. Although the dark-haired girl was turned toward Aikurou, she could sense Matarou looking out of the window of the Mankanshoku house. She was going to have to explain this later, but figured a good belting would shut her younger brother up.

He grabbed her and allowed her to lie down across the leveled crates that they once sat on. The creaking increased when Aikurou towered above her, hands and arms on either side of her head, his long legs between hers. She wondered how the crates could hold their combined weight.

"Ai–Aikurou, not here," she started to say, and she saw his eyes light up when she used his first name. Ryuuko trembled when his left hand began rubbing the inner side of her thigh. She hadn't known how much she had fallen for him within those six months.

He kissed her, gently, against the right side of her neck–his tie had already slipped off. More forceful kisses, powerless against his passion, his hands trapped hers above her head. Her breathing quickened, his dress shirt slid down his shoulders. Aikurou spread her legs apart using his own. ___He wasn't going to…?!_

She let out a moan as he nibbled her collarbone, just like the way he ate that steamed bun. It was cute that day, but it was desirous tonight.

Ryuuko heard a camera click.

* * *

She jolted up from her futon, the rest of the family members sleeping peacefully on their own. Aikurou was lying on the other side of the room, head turned toward the starless sky through the window. She gripped her blanket, covering herself–had it been a dream?

The inside of her thighs were slick with something Ryuuko couldn't put a name to. She felt stuffy, her head ached, and her entire body (aside from her thighs) was covered in a sheen of sweat. Wrapping the blanket around herself, she waddled over to the tub outside. She hoped a few splashes of water would remove the strange fluid between her thighs.

Ryuuko crept into the tub, remembering with a soft laugh that her younger brother, her father, and Guts would always spy on her. Although she threw them out due to their perverted ways, they were still moments that struck her as funny. Her tense shoulders relaxed, and she was grateful the water was still warm.

The dark-haired girl rubbed the front of her legs, taking in the dark sky. Sinking below the water until her mouth was nearly level with said water, she looked at the rubber duck swaying between her face and knees. The yellow duck reminded her of her days at Nudist Beach's headquarters.

* * *

"Nice car," she commented, seeing the vehicle parked haphazardly in the makeshift base. Aikurou, or one of his subordinates, managed to drive the car out of danger.

"Would you like to go for a spin?" Aikurou asked her, nearly naked. She blushed furiously, not staring below his waist.

"No thanks. I don't trust your…driving skills."

"Would you rather ride DTR instead?" She almost slapped him, but he dodged out of the way.

"I'm not going to ride Dotonbori Robo."

"DTR."

"Dotonbori Robo."

"DTR."

"Fine, whatever! I'll sit in your car, but I won't like a second of it." She crossed her arms, sitting in the passenger seat, hoping she wouldn't eye the man's holster. A rubber duck sat in the left corner of the dashboard.

He cracked his knuckles, then put the key into ignition. She realized with horror that she knew nothing about this exhibitionist man sitting next to her. Ryuuko fastened her seat-belt just before he did, and they were on the road back into the city. Lights passed them by, various stands of souvenir gurus waving flags and shoving out bowls of fresh food to lucky customers.

She hoped Senketsu was alright taking care of Mako. She left her favorite clothing behind, keeping her striped bra and panty on–Aikurou wouldn't try anything. ___Would he?_Besides, she trusted Senketsu and Mako to watch over each other, and she wouldn't be gone for long…

Unlike her, he wore nothing–his body was available for everyone in the world to see. The blue-haired man stepped on the brakes just in time; they nearly drove off a cliff. Shaking, Ryuuko glared at the man next to her.

"Remind me to NEVER ride with you again."

"My driving couldn't possibly be that bad."

If she had the key, she would have dug it into the side of the Nude Shooting Star. And what was with that name?!

"What do you think, Ryuuko?" He asked her, right arm across the shoulder of his seat. Her eyes traveled down from his long fingers to the muscles in his chest to the holster of his belt. She thanked whatever deity was out there that everything above his waist was turned toward her–otherwise she would have jumped out the car window.

Aikurou was referring to the stars in the sky: a view not seen in the No-Star district. Her eyes looked at them in wonder.

"Which star is your favorite?" he asked her quietly, marveling the clusters above them.

"I…I don't know," she began, "I like them all."

_'____I like them all'_, Kinue repeated in his mind.

A soft smile crossed his face at Ryuuko's wonder. He loved the way her lips parted in awe, the way her legs jutted out in front of her like a tomboy, the certain way her eyes reflected the night sky.

When she saw him smile, she couldn't help but smile herself.

"Ryuuko," he murmured, grasping her chin to look up at him, his lips touching hers for the first time. He made his way over to her seat, over the cup holders and the manual transmission. Her face turned a bright red when she saw the rest of his body. ___How was she supposed to tell him to cover up, anyway?_

He paused, giving her a deep stare as he knelt on the floor of the car, a surprised Ryuuko lifting her legs up slightly to not get in his way. His face was between her thighs, kissing them relentlessly as he pushed himself toward her panty. She let out a soft moan, and gripped his head with her hands, pulling him in between her smooth thighs. Ryuuko could feel a slight moisture where his tongue darted out quickly.

Aikurou looked up at her, his fingers gradually worked his way up from her waist as he kissed the tops of her thighs, the skin of her stomach, the underside of her bra. He pulled her bra up over her head, Ryuuko helping him. She sat in the passenger seat, hands covering what she had to provide.

Ryuuko couldn't bring herself to look between his legs, her shyness getting the best of her as she closed her eyes, blushing furiously. He cupped her face with his hands, allowing her to look into his eyes. She was nearly naked, and it embarrassed her to know that his eyes, and his alone, could see her in such a vulnerable state.

"Mikisugi–" she wanted to cry out, grasping at him, pressing her skin up against his. He slipped off her panty, the strange fluid oozing. His lips pressed into a grin.

"I didn't think you were ___this_ ready for me, Ryuuko."

She was nervous about what Senketsu would say when he found out.

* * *

Ryuuko sat up in the bath, smooth fingers pressing against her shoulder blades, kneading them. She relaxed and looked up to see Aikurou, a small smile on his face.

"So you picked up some tricks, too, hmm?" she asked him, easing into his touch.

"I only learned from the best," he remarked. She smiled to herself.

Feeling his fingertips against her skin soothed her, as if she needed his reassurances. She wanted to be by his side. _'____To be with you,'_ she recalled, leaning into his touch.

Then she realized he had his clothes off as well, a towel around his waist. ___Did he actually expect to be able to fit in the tub with her?_Alarmed, she got up out of the tub, covering her breasts, and whipped him with a towel before running back into the house. She hurriedly redressed into her pajamas, the slickness between her thighs still there.

Nudist Beach was a faraway dream now.


	14. Grim Reappear

A/N: I thought the beginning scene was cute.

******Note: The next chapter mentions rape. If you have made it this far, and are still willing to read this story, this is your last warning. If you really have to read the omitted chapter, you can find it on my website–but that's only if you're absolutely comfortable and willing to read it.**

* * *

It was already mid summer, and the fragrant breezes of spring turned into scorching hot deprivation. It was unfortunate enough that the Mankanshoku family's fan busted within the few weeks it was swindled, and Aikurou walked around the house half-naked–much to Ryuuko's chagrin and Sukuyo's delight. Today he had on his usual dress shirt and tie slung over one shoulder.

Ryuuko said nothing of her encounter with Aikurou that night, nor of her lascivious dream of Nudist Beach. The haze of summer made it difficult to tell what was a dream, and what simply wasn't.

Her fiery bracelet bounced against her wrist. She'd worn it every day since he gave it to her, hiding it when he mentioned the bracelet in passing.

He made excuses to sit next to her at the kotatsu, or brush her hair out of her flustered face (commenting about the dreadful heat), and when he was especially daring, grabbed her in the hall to kiss her lightly when no one was looking. She started avoiding him again, replaying the risqué fantasies in her head when he wasn't around.

He invaded her thoughts, gave her such strange feelings. It was true, she had fallen for him, and he for her, so she concluded that she wasn't sexually attracted to him–despite his amazing body.

Aikurou got into the habit of placing his futon next to Ryuuko's–it calmed her, knowing he was still there, a warm body to curl up against in case of nightmares. The rest of the family didn't mind, save for Matarou; he nearly spread the rumor that ___Aikurou and Ryuuko were sleeping together_, which of course, was ridiculous in Ryuuko's mind. So she threw her younger brother out of the house.

Mako was as lively as ever, bringing her sister around town to fetch recent sales or eat takoyaki. Ryuuko laughed and went along–she enjoyed the little time she spent with her best friend, older sister, and the Elite Four. It crossed her mind once that Aikurou seemed to only have her and Tsumugu to confide in, and even then, the blue-haired man rarely got to the point, often changing the subject or avoiding it at any cost.

She told herself that she'd spend more time with Aikurou, if only to make him feel less lonely.

"Ryuuko, are you alright?" he asked her, his eyes looking into hers. It only caused her to sweat even more.

"I'm fine," she muttered, but he grinned and lifted her up–bridal style–without warning. She struggled to breathe, her heart was palpitating rapidly. The dark-haired girl placed her hands on his shoulders in alarm at his sudden movement.

"Perhaps Ryuuko-kun deserves a bath?"

He chuckled when she hit his chest. "You're the one who needs a bath!" she yelled, not knowing what to say.

She ran inside when he put her down, his laugh still echoing in her ears. She wasn't going to let him get away with this! Almost haphazardly, she filled up a bucket with freezing water, careful not to spill it as she waited for Aikurou to reenter the house.

He slid open the door, and was met with the cold water against his face, soaking his entire body. He stared at her in shock–whether it was due to her surprise attempt or the icy water, she wasn't sure. She tossed the bucket at him, triumphantly. He recovered quickly, though, and darted after her, a grin on his face.

Aikurou leaped over the chabudai, tackling her into the couch. He settled down on the couch, bringing her with him. She struggled to escape the vice-like grip of his arms. Ryuuko squealed as he placed her atop his lap–his hands grasping her wrists–and he laughed at her poor attempts to flee. He placed a hand on her back, allowing her to lie down on him, her head against his chest. She flushed, but succumbed to his warmth.

Exhausted, she accepted his embrace, closing her eyes as her breaths slowed more and more. He pressed his lips to her hair, an arm around her waist. She could feel the beating heart in his chest. If only this moment could last forever.

Days, months, years flashed through her mind. She remembered her selfish wish, the entrance exams, his promise at the wedding. The tiny hand of a child grasping her own. The bracelet dangling against her wrist. The woman who looked exactly like her, looking up at the stars with him.

She woke up from her reverie, still hearing his heartbeat. Ryuuko got up carefully, seeing the sleeping man beneath her. She felt groggy and glanced at the clock. Several hours had passed. She hoped the Mankanshoku family hadn't noticed their strange position on the couch, but this ___was_ their house after all.

The dark-haired girl took a strand of his hair, just like in her first daydream, and twisted it gently in her fingers. How beautiful he looked, eyes shut peacefully, unguarded. How many secrets did he hide in that heart of his?

She gazed at his face, examining its contours, before she placed a small kiss on his lips. Suddenly, Ryuuko felt his arms wrap around her waist, pulling her down to him, deepening the kiss. She pulled away in retaliation, throwing a pillow at him.

"Pervert!"

He grinned.

* * *

It was that rainy night that everything began to deteriorate. Aikurou sat next to Tsumugu at their usual place, the burly man rubbing his temples in annoyance. The blue-haired man was only on his twentieth cup, and he kept talking about his dark-haired girl. On and on he went, the dark-haired man attempting to nod along and at least pretend to listen to his friend.

"She has the most beautiful smile," he went on.

"Mhm."

"When she laughs, even the rainiest days don't matter."

"Mhm."

"I wish I could be with her."

Tsumugu spat his sake back into its cup.

"You're not allowed."

Aikurou looked at his friend curiously.

"Is it because of Kinue?"

"It's because you're an irrational man, who only follows his…well, you don't listen to your mind or heart, that's for sure."

Aikurou chuckled.

"You said I was in love with her."

"I said you were a love-struck fool," Tsumugu corrected him, downing another cup. Aikurou stared at his friend warily; how did he remember such things?

"I wonder if she'll punch me if I bring her flowers tomorrow," Aikurou thought aloud, an amused look on his face.

"Probably."

Aikurou grinned, going on about Ryuuko this, Ryuuko that. To be frank, Tsumugu was tired of Aikurou talking, and poured himself another cup.

The blue-haired man felt a shadow over his shoulder, golden hair cascading down his dress shirt.

"It's been a while, Aikurou Mikisugi."

Aikurou meant to ignore her, but Tsumugu froze when the woman held up a photograph between her fingers.

"Looks like you've been busy while I was gone."

* * *

"Ryuuko, are you finished with your meal?" Sukuyo asked, gathering up bowls and utensils. Aikurou had not returned for dinner, leaving the Mankanshoku family to go on without him. The dark-haired girl placed her bowl down carefully, wondering if he'd return home late again. She'd forgiven him for the night he passed out, but any other strikes meant negligence on his part, and that was simply unpardonable.

"Un," she replied, suddenly handing the bowl to her mother. It was still half-full. Sukuyo frowned at her daughter disapprovingly for wasting good food, but then realized that Ryuuko was preoccupied by something and let it slide.

The dark-haired girl spent the rest of the night wondering about the blue-haired man's absence. The next morning, Sukuyo cooked up a delicious breakfast–unconcerned about the man missing at their kotatsu.

"You forgot Mikisugi-san," Ryuuko reminded her mother, but Sukuyo acted as if she hadn't intentionally excluded him.

Mako nearly pounced on Ryuuko. "Let's go shopping today!" Ryuuko smiled–she was thankful she had something to take her mind off of Aikurou's whereabouts.

"–we're on a trip to hell–" Mako sang at the top of her lungs, Ryuuko staring at her best friend. They weren't even in a car! But Ryuuko allowed her friend sing as much as she wanted. She wasn't going to let time pass without recognition.

"Look, Ryuuko!" Mako pointed to a candy shop a block away. It was a wonder her best friend could see that far.

Mako circled around Ryuuko, then grabbed her friend's hand and took off toward the shop. Ryuuko could barely catch up. She rubbed her arm and entered the shop with her brown-haired sister.

Striped candy canes, boxed chocolates, and gummy candies of every flavor adorned the walls. Kanro, Morinaga, Kasugai… The list went on. Mako grabbed a bag of strawberry flavored gummy candies off the shelf and waved it around, earning a displeased look from the shop owner.

"Ira likes strawberry a lot! He has a sweet tooth, because he's always so sweet and–" Ryuuko let her best friend trail off, speaking excitedly of her husband's tastes and quirks. She stared at a bag of Shigekix gummy candies. It occurred to her that she knew little to nothing of Aikurou–neither his whereabouts nor his favorite snacks. Ryuuko hesitated to call him–it would seem too conspicuous, asking about his favorite type of candy, and she wanted it to remain a surprise–but she didn't want to bother him.

"Ah! They have Meiji too!" Mako squealed excitedly, running off toward the back of the store. Ryuuko glanced at the open flip phone in her hand, and her heart fluttered at the background of her and Aikurou. There were no messages.

* * *

A/N: Sometimes I interject Japanese words into my works. The (rough) translations shall sit here, at the bottom of each chapter.

_un_: colloquial version of 'hai'/'yes'


	15. In Sickness and In Health

A/N: Let me give you two pieces of information.

One, you didn't really miss much from the omitted chapter, aside from the *scene* itself (Aikurou's going to have a bit of psychological trauma) and Tsumugu saving Ryuuko from getting run over. Honestly, I didn't feel comfortable uploading that chapter here. But I wrote it, and that won't ever change.

Two, I'd originally planned on ending this story at 15 chapters (with a totally different mindset and ending, of course) but your reviews have motivated me into writing the rest of this story–and I blame all of you, heh. No, but seriously, I want to hug each and every one of you. But I don't want to invade your personal space so I'll send you virtual hugs instead.

And don't worry–Matarou's turn will come up soon. Watch out, guys, Ryuuko's boyfriend radar is on.

* * *

Bypassing the receptionist was hard enough–figuring out which room he'd slept in was tougher. Briskly, she made her way down the hall and burst into the room. Aikurou was sitting on the edge of the bed, shirt off–he'd managed to put on his pants.

He clasped his hands out in front of him, staring at the floor, unaware of her presence in the room. She sighed in relief, knowing he hadn't died. She almost chastised him for leaving her, tears welling up in her eyes, but she looked away.

"Where have you been," she nearly choked out.

He looked up at her, a surprised look in his eyes.

_Not here! She wasn't supposed to be here!_

"Ryuuko–" he started, but she went over and slapped him indignantly. He looked at her sadly.

_No! He wasn't supposed to be here!_

Raindrops splattered across the windowsill. The residents of Blind Alley quickly retreated into nearby bars or restaurants. They had no idea of the dark-haired girl and the blue-haired man in the motel room above.

He went quiet, face stinging. As much as he felt like he deserved that slap, he knew it wouldn't make up for everything that happened. The golden-haired woman had angered him, and he lost control. He wondered if he should face her and tell the truth, or hug her and never speak again.

"I raped her, Ryuuko." His words were steel, a blade against her skin. She looked up at him in alarm. Darkened clouds obscured the skyline.

She wanted to laugh. She thought it would make herself and everything else feel better. She wanted to, but her nerves told her a different story.

"Y-you…you're joking, right?" The words could barely come out of her mouth.

His eyes locked with hers, his seriousness frightening her.

"You don't understand, Ryuuko. I–"

Her eyes found the bloodstains on the sheets. She darted out of the room without another word.

Coughing, she blindly ran through the streets, rain catching in her throat, choking her. It weighed her down, the summer rain, but she didn't stop. She couldn't face him, not after he told her that.

Ryuuko couldn't tell whether it was the rain or her own tears seeping into her mouth.

She slowed to a walk. She couldn't even see the road in front of her. _So much for getting home on time_, she thought bitterly. Ryuuko sat down on the steps of a nearby house, sheltering herself with the veranda that swayed with the oncoming storm.

With the rain distancing itself from her, she let her tears slide down her cheeks. She hated how they burned her, leaving her in a state of helplessness. He stood before her, and she shivered when she saw him.

Wide-eyed, she was ready to make a run for it, but his stare froze her to her spot. He took a step toward her, then another, until he was crouching directly in front of her, the line between wet and dry dividing them. Without a word, he took out his shades and placed them on her; he brushed a lock of her hair out of her trembling face.

He got up and left.

* * *

"Quick! Clean clothes, blanket!" Sukuyo yelled to her husband, who had the items ready. She wrapped the blanket around Ryuuko, Barazou reentering the room with a thermometer. Ryuuko coughed several times, the world spinning around her, before she met the ground.

The next few days were spent with Mako watching over a feverish Ryuuko, Sukuyo preparing homemade soup, Barazou staying with her to make sure her condition didn't worsen. Matarou watched from the corner, gripping his hands tightly.

"Matarou, grab some fresh linen from the closet." The boy quickly accepted his task, grateful to be out of the room.

Ryuuko couldn't tell whether she was burning or freezing.

Tsumugu came by to help watch over Ryuuko, giving Mako a break. However, the brown-haired girl refused to budge from her place beside her best friend, so the dark-haired man and her watched over Ryuuko together.

Houka and Nonon came by to give her their best wishes; Satsuki and Uzu sometimes traded places with Tsumugu and Mako. It was as if these people made up her entire family.

All except one.

Her nose felt stuffy, she nearly coughed her lungs out, and she was barely able to lift herself from the couch. Neither family nor friends mentioned Aikurou's absence. It seemed like he had never entered her life at all; that world was merely a dream. Her memento beside her, Ryuuko made sure to hide it from her family's prying eyes. At least, when she was conscious.

Her heart ached, but fear overrode it. Fear for and of him.

She didn't think it possible that he could irreparably damage others. In her mind, he was perfect; no, the epitome of perfection himself. She knew he could fight, fend for himself, but his words sent chills down her spine. _He had to have a good reason_, she lied to herself.

_What could ever be a good reason for that?_

Mako stayed with her as she cried into the blanket, thinking about the ache in her heart. The brown-haired girl didn't know her pain, but tried sympathizing with her friend. Her nightmares woke the entire household–they didn't inquire further.

"Please let me see her."

Those words didn't reach an unconscious Ryuuko's ears. Barazou stood, arms crossed, blocking the blue-haired man's way.

"She's too tired to see you right now."

Hesitating, the man at the door accepted that response and took his leave. Each day that passed, he continued approaching their house, continued asking for entry, continued yearning to see Ryuuko's face.

Each day he was rejected.

Sukuyo refused to look at him, slamming the door before he could say anything. Matarou didn't speak to the man, running off with Guts and his gang. Mako stayed silent, avoiding Aikurou every time they crossed paths.

When Satsuki glanced at the man, she pressed her lips into a thin line and excused herself. Upon seeing Aikurou, Uzu glanced–crestfallen–in his direction. Ira strode off without another word, Nonon ignored the blue-haired man's presence, Houka pretended not to see him.

He became a ghost in their minds.

"Please let me see her."

"We're too busy to let you in at the moment."

Another day passed.

"Please let me see her."

"Ryuuko's still resting."

Another day passed.

"Please let me see her."

"It's too late at night, perhaps tomorrow."

Another day passed.

_Please let me see her_, the agonized man cried out in his mind.

* * *

There were moments she thought she was in a dream, the fever taking its toll on her. Once, she thought she saw a blue-haired man sitting in a chair in front of her. She blinked, and he was gone.

She blinked again, and he was sitting there as if nothing had happened. He handed the shades to her; she had dropped them in her feverishness.

He got up and left.

_I miss you_, she wanted to tell him, her fear fading away with the changing of seasons.

The following day, he was sitting before her once again.

"Are you real?" she once asked the dream.

"I am," the dream responded.

"I miss him," she began, her voice a soft whisper.

"Whom?"

"The man I love."

"Rest well, Ryuuko," the dream told her, and tucked her in before leaving.

Once, she tried observing his blurry face, tried focusing on the shifting body in front of her. Her strength failing her, she closed her eyes and drifted off into sleep. She couldn't recognize the dream.

She jolted awake, panic taking over her heart. Mako turned her head to face the girl quickly, sitting on the chair in front of Ryuuko. The brown-haired girl looked at Ryuuko worriedly.

"Mako, where am I?"

Her sister bounced a little, glad to help her now-conscious friend.

"You're back home, at the clinic," she replied, Ryuuko's eyes widening.

"D-did anyone stop by?" she asked Mako hurriedly.

"Un. Uzu came by to drop off some medicine we were missing, and Satsuki helped me keep an eye on you."

"Who else?" Desperation crept into her voice.

"Mm…Well, Mikisugi-san was here about a week and a half ago.

_A week and a half?!_

She got up swiftly, blood rushing to her head. Ryuuko laid back down; her head was aching.

"What's wrong, Ryuuko?"

"I have to go…somewhere."

The brown-haired girl was adamant.

"You're still sick!"

Ryuuko shook her head, as if that would convince her friend.

"Besides, it's already September, and kaa-san said you shouldn't exert yourself when it's starting to get cold again."

_September?_

Her mind raced, causing her head to hurt more. She got up and nearly fell over, Mako rushing to her friend's aid.

"I need a coat," Ryuuko stated, gasping for air as she stood. She hadn't predicted to be so weak from staying on the couch that entire time. Mako obediently handed over her black-and-white jacket–the first warm article of clothing she could find. Ryuuko shivered slightly, but put on fresh clothes and her scarf, followed by the jacket, and limped out the door.

She saw him–brown overcoat, blue scarf–standing in front of his apartment again. The breeze picked up her scarf, and, noticing she was there, Aikurou turned to face her.

He looked away, ashamed, unable to face her. She ran over and grabbed him from behind.

"I thought you said you wouldn't leave me!" she cried into his coat.

Aikurou was startled by her response. Shouldn't she be running away from him?

"I like you," she managed at last, his surprised face softening into a smile.

Heart beating rapidly, she brought herself up to his lips, face flushed. He pushed himself away from her.

"Come, Ryuuko. I'll take you home–you're still feverish."

Her heart fell. This wasn't a joke!

"I don't care anymore!" she told him as he turned to leave.

"Don't you hate me?" he finally snapped, eyes scanning her face for signs of fear.

"I don't…" she slumped to the ground, crying. "I don't care."

He sighed, scooped her up–this poor, sobbing, feverish mess–and carried her home.


	16. (D)elusion

A/N: What a frustrating chapter. I was listening to a certain song by ROOT FIVE (√5) while writing this. I have no sense of geography.

* * *

The next morning, she woke, and the dream wasn't there.

"Mikisugi-san? He left an hour ago," Mako told her when asked. Ryuuko's head still hurt from confusion and the remnants of the illness.

"What? Where?" The dark-haired girl asked, a sense of foreboding creeping in. Mako tilted her head, thinking. The sky continued to cry.

"I don't think he actually told me."

Ryuuko stared at her best friend, disbelieving, and hastily put on her coat. Hesitating at the door, Ryuuko turned to her best friend. Tears suddenly welled up in Mako's eyes, knowing she couldn't keep quiet for long.

"Mikisugi-san, he…he said he was leaving." Ryuuko was silent, the thoughts running through her head unknown to Mako.

Mako always told the dark-haired girl how she felt, her thoughts as open as a book. So why did she feel dishonest for denying her friend the whereabouts of Aikurou? He told her not to reveal his secret, yet she bawled her eyes out in front of Ryuuko, spilling everything.

Ryuuko dashed out of the house.

Searching for him, telling herself that everything would be alright, Ryuuko ran, and ran, and ran. She imagined him sitting across from her in the coffee shop, a grin on his beautiful face. She thought she saw him inside the bar with Tsumugu, drinking to his heart's content. Her vision played tricks on her: Aikurou smoking on his usual crate.

He could only be at ___that_ place.

The landlady was sweeping leaves off the front steps and, upon seeing Ryuuko, tried shooing the girl off with her broom. Ryuuko sneaked into the complex when the woman wasn't looking, tossing a bucket at a cat to distract her. She reached the door of his apartment and took a deep breath.

Ryuuko kicked open the door, only to find the room empty. Clouds rumbled in the distance.

She sat against the door, tears dripping down in desperation.

* * *

It was a chilly September, the sun hiding behind dreary clouds. Ryuuko rested for a bit in front of the park's fountain. She felt her phone vibrate, and took it out as fast as she could.

It was only Sukuyo asking her daughter to bring home some groceries.

___Didn't she know how urgent this was?_

Ryuuko put her phone away, ignoring the background. She relented to her mother's wishes, checking the phone only when neccessary–her heart ached every time she saw their picture.

Entering the department store, she grabbed a few lemons, plenty of apples to last the family a lifetime, and several other items–filling up the red basket she held in one arm. Did they need detergent? She shrugged and grabbed a bottle, hoping her family didn't need that much; her arm was starting to ache.

She glanced at the wall with the holiday cards, hoping he would be there. Only a young woman holding her son's hand stood there, looking at cards for a busy father. She turned and took the escalator, not seeing the blue-haired man descending on the one parallel to hers. A crowd of customers blocked her from his sight.

She hurried home, careful not to get caught in the rain. Mako welcomed her, clinging to her, still apologizing for not telling her best friend about Aikurou. Sukuyo smiled and thanked her daughter for bringing in her request. Matarou glanced at Ryuuko nervously; he'd acted strange when Ryuuko said hello to him in passing or sat at the kotatsu beside him.

She finally cornered him, and her looming shadow forced him to reveal everything, from his wanting to get some quick cash to the photograph that the golden-haired woman ended up with. The hairs at the back of Ryuuko's neck rose when he mentioned the golden-haired woman–she knew nothing good would come of his interaction with her.

Then she realized–Aikurou was referring to ___her_. Bile rose at the back of her throat, and she sat down on her crate, uneasy.

"Sorry, nee-san…"

She grabbed Matarou by the collar, glaring at him. She knew she shouldn't take out her anger on her younger brother, but felt the swelling of rage for Aikurou within her. As much as she disliked the woman, Aikurou had no excuse for what he had done. The world seemed to sway with her.

"Nee-san?" Matarou asked uncertainly, still within her grasp. She dropped the boy, and trudged back into the house. Remembering Aikurou's actions only made her ill. As much as she wanted to lash out at Matarou, she knew that would only make things worse; the child had no idea that his selfishness would take a sudden turn for the worse.

She stayed indoors for the rest of the week, claiming a strange sickness had come over her.

* * *

She walked over to the empty classroom, his desk before her, an apple in her hand. How she would have loved to forget about past tragedies and untold secrets! Things might have been different.

She placed the apple carefully on the desk. It was bright red, its shininess reflecting her morose face. Taking a step back, she turned and ran out of the building, footsteps echoing across the empty halls.

She didn't notice the blue-haired man walking out of the faculty meeting room, papers in hand.

Ryuuko continued to glower at the boy sitting at the kotatsu–Matarou shifted under her stare. Sukuyo pretended as if she hadn't noticed, and Barazou acted as if his son wasn't developing a phobia of Ryuuko. Seemingly oblivious, Mako gave her brother a knuckle sandwich before she left for the university. If Ryuuko wasn't going to beat the hell out of her younger brother, she was most certainly going to make him feel uncomfortable for the rest of his life.

She wasn't sure how to feel about Aikurou anymore.

He wasn't a horrible man, but he wasn't virtuous either.

Ryuuko walked to the department store, accompanied by her green-haired friend. He raised an arm above his head, stretching. She could feel the energy brimming inside her friend, just waiting to start the topic.

"So how long has it been since you saw Aikurou?"

She gave him a hard look.

"We are ___not_ talking about that right now."

Her friend shrugged, taking interest in the stands selling Meiji bars.

"You two used to be close. What happened to that?"

"Nothing. We aren't close. At all," was her brusque reply, but Uzu raised an eyebrow, knowing his dark-haired friend.

She stopped in front of a table stacked with desserts of every flavor. She'd never managed to ask the blue-haired man about his favorite food. Uzu eyed the cheesecakes beside her.

"Maybe you two should make up."

"We didn't have a fight, if that's what you're thinking."

"Oh really? I guess Satsuki was wrong."

Ryuuko laughed bitterly.

"Of course. She's a terrible liar, and she knows it."

"I don't know about that."

She turned around to look at him. He had a thoughtful look on his face.

"I think she just wants you and Aikurou to get together. She wants you to be happy, Ryuuko."

Her mouth parted slightly, but she quickly closed it shut.

"Happy? Hah! Both of you don't know the first thing about me."

Uzu was despondent.

"I know you like him. Hell, you love him. You're just too much of a scaredy-cat to admit it."

She threw a Meiji bar at him.

"I am NOT a scared-cat!" But then she remembered the golden-haired woman, and she looked away from her friend.

Uzu, misinterpreting Ryuuko's reaction, placed an arm around her shoulder.

"It'll be alright," he stated without looking at her. She brushed him off. He wasn't Aikurou.

___I'll be alright_, she mentally repeated to herself.

* * *

Dr. Mankanshoku's therapist still hadn't returned from his 'vacation'. The family had an unconcerned air, as if that would solve everything. Ryuuko eventually forgave Matarou for his blunder, and kept the boy busy on errands–she wasn't going to let him get away clean.

She wondered whether her family was shallow enough to forget about the blue-haired man so easily when he upset her. Ryuuko knew, in her heart, that they cared about him–but her happiness came first. If Aikurou Mikisugi angered or hurt their dark-haired daughter, he was sure to be kicked out of the family and their house without another thought.

It was strange seeing another teacher taking Aikurou's place in the classroom. She was used to his constant presence in her life: the shared lunches, his mysterious smiles, her daydreams during class. Ryuuko sighed wistfully, unable to concentrate on the day ahead of her.

She sat at the yakitori shop, dishearteningly chewing on half a stick, his shades on her head. The dark-haired girl could see Satsuki and Uzu in the park, the two chasing each other. Ryuuko felt bad for her disagreement with Uzu the other day.

"Don't mind us; we're just passing by," she heard the voice of a certain genius say as he took a seat next to her. Nonon separated herself from Ryuuko, using Houka as a divide.

"Seems pretty suspicious to me," Ryuuko remarked, setting down her unfinished yakitori on a napkin. Houka pushed up his glasses, and Nonon watched Satsuki pretend to hit Uzu with her purse.

The technophile glanced at her from behind his glasses.

"He's approaching our vicinity," he stated, almost nonchalantly. Ryuuko's heart stopped.___He couldn't be talking about…?_

Nonon took a bite of her own yakitori, then handed the stick to Houka. He reluctantly held her stick in one hand, accessing his data cache with the other. Ryuuko looked around wildly, but Houka halted her.

"Remain at the park. You'll know it when you see him."

She hated his mysteriousness. He took a bite of the yakitori in his hand. Nonon raised both eyebrows at Ryuuko, grinning.

Ryuuko could almost hear her chanting "loooovers, loooovers" in her head.

Stepping out into the street, she started toward the park. Satsuki and Uzu turned to face her, the former waving a hand, the latter's lips pressing into a smile. He'd forgiven her for blowing up the other day, and she was grateful for that.

Ryuuko was on the median when a yellow vehicle sped past, the girl feeling the gust of wind it brought with it. She whipped around, and for a moment, she almost glimpsed his face through the darkened windows. ___It couldn't be him…could it?_

She chased after the cab.

It drove into the crowd of other vehicles, lost in a sea of yellow. She wasn't going to give up that easily. Ryuuko thought she saw the back of his head through tinted glass. The dark-haired girl gasped for breath, hands on her knees, running after the vehicle when red changed to green; she'd lost her scarf along the way. She trudged on, stopping only when she recognized Ira's car.

"Follow that license plate," she barely managed to say, Ira nodding silently and letting her into his car. She was glad her best friend had married him–Mako was in good hands.

Ryuuko and Ira found themselves in front of the train station, the crowd of people shifting as businessmen and absent-minded wives traveled back and forth between platforms. The dark-haired girl thanked Ira, out of breath from the large man's driving. She ran into the crowd, almost suffocating within the mass of humans around her.

Pushing her way through, she looked past platform after platform, couple after couple, thought after thought.

"Ryuuko? What are you doing here?"

She saw him, blue scarf around his neck, suitcase in one hand. They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Aikurou was the first to speak.

"Did you come here to see me off?"

Ryuuko was insulted. She had tripped, skinned her knees, got yelled at, was nearly run over, and this was all he had to say? She almost spat in his face, then remembered where she was.

His eyes widened when she punched him.

"Where the hell have you been, old man?!"

She sobbed, hating the tears that slid down her cheeks. He placed a delicate hand on his jaw, his surprise softening when he saw her crying.

"I have to go somewhere for a while."

"No."

Her quick response startled him.

"It's an important trip, Ryuuko."

"I won't let you."

He took a step toward her, Ryuuko mimicking him until they were inches apart.

"I'm being serious."

"So am I." She looked directly into his eyes, rooting him to his spot as the train for Beppu whistled its five-minute warning.

"I won't be gone long, just a few weeks or so."

"That's too long."

He sighed, running a hand through his hair, her adamant look causing his heart to ache.

"What do you want me to do, Ryuuko?" She wanted to punch him, but she also wanted to kiss him–furiously–for leaving her.

"All I ask is that you just…" she hesitated, the emotions building up within her, "…stay with me."

He smiled, placing a hand on her head–a hand on the shades he gave her. Unwrapping his scarf, he re-wrapped it around her neck, making sure his favorite girl was warm from the cool breeze. She placed the shades on his head when he leaned over, his hand lingering on the blue scarf.

She stared into his blue eyes, he into hers. The train slowed to a stop, signaling its arrival.

His hand drifted away as he turned, but Ryuuko held onto him tightly. She didn't care if she had to drag him out of there, scarf lassoed around his neck. She'd bring him back home, one way or another.

"Would you like to go with me?"

The dark-haired girl looked at him, surprised. ___How could she bring herself to leave the only family she knew?_

"I, I can't," she choked out, but he held her against him, his warmth a welcome presence. Aikurou's hand brushed her hair, soothing her. His next words made her heart skip a beat.

"Then, let's go home."


	17. Fleeting Meeting

A/N: PDA in Japan is often frowned upon. Also, it seems that Houka and Nonon have an unsteady relationship, but it's a little hard to explain at the moment.

* * *

"Here's your slice," Satsuki told her boyfriend, cutting a small piece of their shared cheesecake. He raised both eyebrows.

"That's not enough to feed a mouse."

"Then maybe I should feed this to the mice," was her cold reply.

___I was just joking_, Uzu thought, groaning to himself.

"No, no! It's fine! I'll take whatever portion you give me!"

Satsuki laughed.

"Poor puppy," she stated, bringing another piece of cheesecake to his lips, "you remind me of Mikisugi-san."

Uzu gagged.

"Woah! We're not like each other at all."

"If I were Ryuuko, you'd be my Aikurou," Satsuki told him, smiling.

"Are you saying you like kicking my ass on a daily basis?" he asked, grinning. He knew exactly what she was talking about–but wondered if the dynamics of his relationship versus Ryuuko's differed in a less violent sense. Satsuki would playfully punch him on the shoulder, it was true; the sisters really were like each other.

But she didn't beat him up all the time.

And he certainly wasn't a pervert. Accidentally, yes, but not a real pervert.

Something outside the coffee shop's windows attracted Uzu's attention, Satsuki turning with him to see a dark-haired girl and a blue-haired man walking down the street, holding hands. A smile spread across the elder sister's face.

Uzu glanced at the smiling woman next to him. He loved the way she smiled, so different from her usual business-like self. If he married her, would he be able to bear the weight of the Kiryuuin conglomerate on his shoulders? She was tough, just like Ryuuko, and would be able to stand on her own. The question was, would he be able to stand beside her?

The green-haired man made up his mind. He'd stand with her no matter what obstacles were on their path.

This he promised himself.

* * *

Ryuuko bounced on the balls of her feet, eager to reach up to him and kiss him. He evaded her, putting a hand to her head to push her back down, pulling away just out of reach, annoying the girl. She huffed to herself, and wondered how she could trick him into kissing her.

When he wasn't paying attention, the dark-haired girl used his blue scarf to yank him down to her level, pressing her lips against his. Their bodies radiated warmth, and she brought herself closer to him–just so his warmth wouldn't leave her.

"Where were you planning on going, anyway?" Ryuuko asked him earlier, curious now that she was assured he wouldn't leave her.

"Probably Beppu. I hear they have the best onsen in Japan," he remarked, causing Ryuuko's cheeks to flush. She imagined him in a hot spring, the steam obscuring the lower half of his body.

"Why would you want to go there?"

"Why not?" He evaded her question with one of his own. The girl was indignant.

"Is it because of the golden-haired woman?"

He froze, eyes wide at Ryuuko. They stared at each other, the wind whistling over the silence between them.

"N-no. I just…wanted to have some time to myself." She pulled away from him when he said this.

"That's a terrible lie!"

He looked into her eyes sadly, honking cars and murmuring crowds passed them by without notice.

"Ryuuko, I'm not–" he hesitated, "–a good person." How could he possibly redeem himself after that?

She shook her head.

"No one's perfect," she said at last, voice shaking. She wiped her runny nose.

"I've done something irreparable," he stated remorsefully.

"You don't have to be such a big baby about it." He looked at her in surprise. She turned away, the cars and skyscrapers taking her interest. She continued.

"I'll never forgive you for what you did. But I won't leave you, either."

He smiled.

* * *

Houka examined the red dots on his digital clipboard. How interesting.

Nonon peered over his shoulder, wondering why he was chuckling to himself.

"Looks like our friend managed to drag him back," the genius explained. Nonon narrowed her eyes at him.

"You didn't tell me anything about this plan of yours."

"It wasn't really a plan. More like a…suggestion. Yes, that's it. A suggestion I planted into Aikurou's ear–nothing more."

"You're a guileful person," she remarked, her eyes remaining on the clipboard.

He gave her a devious smile.

"I suppose you'll have to make do with what you have," he told her, referring to Nonon and himself. Their relationship was that of eccentricity. Houka and Nonon went about their business, seemingly nonchalant toward each other.

But Nonon loved the way he sneaked a kiss on the subway, or tapped his clipboard thoughtfully, giving her a smirk, or the sound of his knowing voice that reassured her when his plans nearly blew up. He was distant, almost cold, calculating. He had his own ways of showing he cared about his girlfriend.

The berets stacked in her room depicted a relationship of indulgence, but in reality, it was the only way he could communicate his feelings for her. Buy her this, buy her that. Make her happy with these items of temporary value.

He furrowed his eyebrows, confused. How else was he supposed to express his love for her? Gifts, sweet kisses. They were fleeting, easily discarded or forgotten about. She'd burned a hole in his pocket with her avaricious spending, but he continued giving her what she wanted.

Houka didn't bother asking her about her desires–his pride caused him to shy away from such situations. Despite his intelligence, he had no idea how he could earn the key to Nonon's heart. She played along, acting as if she cared about the short-lived presents and fading memories he gave her.

There was something about this pink-haired girl that amazed him. She stayed by his side even in the worst outcomes of his plans. She made sure to keep him company on the coldest of nights. She teased him–aggravating him to a point in which he threatened to leave. But he never did.

He loved this adorable, outgoing girl. She claimed his heart as quickly as she claimed a new beret or a box of chocolates. Houka wondered–no, feared if and when she'd tire of him. He only meant to share her company as a means of curing his loneliness, but as the nights passed, he realized that he didn't want any other girl.

She took over his mind, her mischievousness matching his own. That seemed to be the only trait they held in common, but then he realized that she was a schemer as well. She had her own plans, her own plots that she never informed him of, and the abrupt interruptions of his own plans made him love her all the more.

Nonon was drastic, taking risks that no normal girl would have thought of taking. Daring, sweet Nonon. She had her own pride as well, unwilling to accept his statistics or data, amusing him to no end.

He never understood why she stayed by his side, and bitterly wondered if she was using him for her own entertainment. He glanced at her from behind his glasses.

She was humming to herself, swaying her head to internal music. How cute! He wanted to hug her right then and there, but restrained himself. He was calm, cool, and collected. Houka tried focusing on the tasks at hand.

"I bet Ryuuko still hates him," Nonon remarked, earning a raised eyebrow from her boyfriend.

"I disagree. They've become completely compatible with each other, nearly 99%. I do wonder where that missing 1% went, though…"

She gave him a flippant look.

"Maybe it'll stay that way forever. I'm still convinced Uzu's her soulmate."

Houka wanted to bury himself.

"According to my data, Uzu and Satsuki are perfect matches. There's no way Ryuuko could interfere with their–" he hesitated, thinking about Nonon and himself, "–___strong love_ for each other."

The pink-haired girl was suddenly curious.

"Oh yeah? What's our compatibility?"

Houka was reluctant in showing Nonon their results. He'd kept the percentage in his mind, watching it remain constant day by day. He worried she was going to distance herself from him if she ever found out.

"We're an outstanding 100%," he lied, hoping she wouldn't press further.

"Seems a little…conspicuous."

Houka realized it was now or never. He had to profess his feelings to her, or their relationship would never progress. A clock ticked away their time at the back of his mind.

"Nonon," he began, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he prepared himself for the big reveal, "I believe there's something you should know."

But she was distracted by the couple sitting on a bench in the park.

* * *

"Why did we buy ice cream in the middle of September again?"

"It's a treat."

"It's a very cold treat," Aikurou remarked, watching the leaves float away on the wind.

She offered the cone to his lips and he reluctantly licked the ice cream. Seeing his tongue made her close her legs together.

"You do realize that if I freeze to death, you're going to have to drag my frozen body back home, right?"

She laughed and took a bite of the ice cream. The dark-haired girl nearly spat it out when she felt the cold dessert against her teeth. Maybe she ___was_ losing her mind after all.

Ryuuko glanced up at Aikurou, then averted her eyes. How were they going to finish an entire ice cream cone in this chilly weather?

Handing him the dessert, she placed her hands at the edge of the bench, swinging her legs back and forth. He took another lick, grimacing as the breeze made everything colder. She eyed his lips hungrily.

"This was not a good idea."

"I agree," Ryuuko stated regretfully.

"Would you like a taste?"

The suggestion made her face turn pink. She licked her lips, remembering the sweet vanilla scent on his breath. Ryuuko placed a hand on his shoulder, bringing him to her in a cold kiss.

Nonon stared at them in disgust.

* * *

A/N: Sometimes I interject Japanese words into my works. The (rough) translations shall sit here, at the bottom of each chapter.

_onsen_: 'hot springs'


	18. Blood Lust

A/N: The following scene was inspired by Pixiv user Namake's fanart of them in…well, you'll find out.

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me," Ryuuko muttered to herself, a stack of papers in her arms. It was well into the evening, and cars sped past, ignorant of the girl struggling to keep the documents upright. Carefully, she made her way up the steps to the back door of the university. She cursed Aikurou for calling her at this time of the day, asking her to grab some essays he'd accidentally left at home.

___Why doesn't he just do this himself?_ Ryuuko thought, gritting her teeth as she attempted opening the door with her occupied hands. University grounds were closed after hours, and she knew the front door wasn't going to be open for just anyone to waltz in without a key. Finally getting the door to open (it required a bit of dexterity and luck on her part), Ryuuko made her way down the dark hall toward her professor's classroom.

_'____You'll be fine. The doors will be unlocked, and you won't have to worry about suspension because no one's going to be here,'_ he reassured her through the phone earlier. She was glad to be able to hear his voice again, but wasn't too sure the school grounds would be entirely empty. Inside the school, Ryuuko scoffed at his words. ___You'll be fine, my ass!_she nearly spat out, but kept the thought to herself. Regardless of his words, she didn't want to take any chances with the administrator or another professor finding her there.

When she reached the classroom, she noticed the door was locked, darkness settling over the empty desks and chairs. Peering through the tinted window, she caught no sign of a living being in the room. She groaned inwardly. ___Where the hell was he?_

She certainly didn't want to get kicked out of her university just because her 'professor' asked her to run an errand that ___he_ was supposed to do. He'd been forgetting a lot of things recently–notebooks, graded papers, his tie–and always asked Ryuuko to bring them to him while he carried on with his work at school. But this was ridiculous! Why was he still here at this time of night?

"Ryuuko, there you are."

The sound of his voice made her whip her head around to face him. She did not have a pleased look on her face, stopping Aikurou in his tracks. He adjusted his shades nervously.

She thrust the papers at him unceremoniously, not taking her eyes away from his. He gave her a small smile, accepting the papers. Despite her annoyance, her heart fluttered.

"So now what? Are you gonna' keep grading, or are you coming home?" she asked, impatiently tapping her foot.

"I still have a bit of–"

The sound of doors opening startled them. Hurriedly, Ryuuko looked around for someplace to hide, but there was nothing but an empty hallway as far as she could see. It was likely the other classrooms and the faculty meeting room were locked, increasing her anxiousness. Footsteps approached their hall, and Ryuuko felt his hand grab hers as he threw the both of them into a nearby locker.

Ryuuko felt like she was going to suffocate. Closed, cramped quarters were not her favorite place to be–being an unpredictable fighter since childhood, she preferred having as much room as possible. Furthermore, his body was pressed up so close to hers that her heart nearly stopped. She could smell his cologne, the smoke on his breath. He must have had a break earlier. ___What if someone caught them?_ She'd not only lose her place in the university–and her professor, his job–but there was that feeling of humiliation that would follow when news spread of _'____the teacher and student's intimate relationship'_. Matarou would be very happy.

She gasped when he shifted to place an arm around her waist, his other arm above her head trying to accommodate for their lack of space. Ryuuko was nearly pressed up against the wall in front of her due to the tall man taking up most of the space. The back of her head brushed against his tie, reminding her that this man was extremely, extremely close to her.

They both trembled in discomfort. Ryuuko nearly jolted when his fingers suddenly grasped her jacket, bringing her closer to him in a one-handed (and one-sided) hug.

"What the hell are you doing?!" she hissed, unable to turn her head to give him a glare. He said nothing, listening for the sound of footsteps. He moved his hand from her waist to her mouth, covering it, as if that would silence her. Irked that he didn't give her an answer, she bit his finger, causing him to pull away quickly, his hand hitting the front of the locker with a bang.

"What the hell are ___you_ doing?!" he hissed back, his hand shaking from her having bit him. She didn't like having no control of her surroundings, and cursed him for putting her in this situation. The dark-haired girl didn't respond–indignant silence. The footsteps approached their area, closer and closer. Ryuuko was sweating, her clammy hands beginning to slide up the locker wall, her body sliding down. To her horror, her back was now touching his crotch, and she sucked in a breath and held it until she thought her head would burst. She could hear his breath hitch as she (accidentally) rubbed up against him–and she sobbed inwardly, knowing she had unintentionally aroused him.

___Why did this have to happen to her?_

"R-Ryuuko," he began, but she elbowed his stomach, earning a pained groan from the man. Unfortunately, this only made her slide down even more, until the back of her head was level with his crotch. Wide-eyed, she attempted climbing back up–to no avail. She was nearly squatting on the floor, the blue-haired man uncomfortably standing above her.

"Do ___not _move," she warned him, unable to stop her cheeks from burning due to her unlucky position.

"You're the who's moving!" he hissed at her, unable to prevent himself from gasping as she turned her head to the side at the sound of approaching footsteps. He adjusted his right leg, brushing her own, eliciting a soft (unintended) moan from the girl. He stilled, surprised by her reaction. ___Don't you dare_, she thought darkly, considering different ways to pay him back later.

He propped her up until she was sitting on his knee, giving her a better position. She let out a sigh of relief, but that was cut short when he placed his arm beneath her breasts, hoisting her up and against him. The dark-haired girl nearly shrieked, but that would attract the attention of the whomever was outside the locker.

"Ah!" She let out a soft cry, his arm tightening around her. ___Did this man not know a thing about personal space?_

Their breathing ragged, the professor and his student remained in that position for what seemed like an eternity. He pressed himself against her to gain a more comfortable posture. Her eyes widened when she heard a small moan come out of her uncovered mouth. She narrowed her eyes knowing that he was doing this deliberately–and whacked his chest with the back of her head in vengeance. The dark-haired girl bounced back and hit her forehead on the wall. He chuckled, earning a sideways glare from the girl.

Ryuuko slipped her leg between his legs, rubbing up against him as payback. His breath hitched, and he returned the favor by bringing her closer to him. Glancing down at his right hand, she could see the mark where her teeth had clamped down on it. Breathing heavily, she pushed back against him, attempting to make more room for herself. He gasped, relenting to her determination.

"Are they gone yet?" she whispered urgently, trying not to feel the body touching hers. She was through with all the brushing and involuntary arousing.

"It's har–difficult to tell," Aikurou responded just as quietly, looking through the locker's slits. From his vantage point, he could see that the hallway was dark, but the light from the other hall barely managed to reach their area, indicating that the person was still in the building. He closed his eyes and mentally groaned. Aikurou wasn't sure how much more of this he could take.

If she were facing him, she would have given him a swift kick to the head. She couldn't accept the fact that she was stuck in a locker with this perverted man. The dark-haired girl was going to punch him when they returned home.

"H-hentai," she gasped when he shifted, raising her up with his arm beneath her breasts again. She ignored the rest of his movements, trying to refrain from blushing at his touch. ___Why were they still in there? Shouldn't the person outside be gone already?_ Her inability to contain her disdain for their current situation caused her to shake. Finally, they heard the footsteps recede–the sound of a light switch clicking–leaving them in darkness. Ryuuko immediately burst out of the locker, glaring at the man slowly getting out of said locker. She threw an kick in his direction, but he sidestepped and grabbed her into a hug. Pouting, the dark-haired girl accepted his embrace–but she'd show him. She was definitely going to hit him later.

He smiled, out of breath, as he held her in his arms.

"That was quite the experience, wasn't it?"

"Urusae, old man! That was a terrible experience, and I never want to go through that ever again!" She shuddered, thinking about the cramped space she had just escaped from. Suddenly, Aikurou looked around himself.

"Saa, it looks like I dropped the essays you brought me earlier."

Ryuuko's blood ran cold.


	19. Cat and Coin

A/N: I couldn't think of a name at the end, sorry. My previous Japanese teacher told me that most Japanese families are rather 'separated' in that there is little to no interaction between spouses, nor children. I believe this is based off the 'salaryman family' model–which is the model I used for Ryuuko's 'stereotypical housewife' idea.

* * *

She stepped outside, hoping to find him. His crate and the clinic were empty, and the rest of the Mankanshoku family left to go about their usual business. Dead leaves were picked up by a chilly breeze, marking the transition from fall to winter.

"Oi, Ryuuko. What's up?"

Standing in front of the clinic was her green-haired friend.

"Nothing much," she lied, worried over Aikurou's whereabouts. ___Why did he never tell her these things?_

"Where's Aikurou?"

"I was just about to look for him."

"You wouldn't mind an extra set of eyes, right?"

She let out a light laugh.

"This coming from the guy who used to have no eyes?"

Uzu grinned, and the two walked downtown.

Arriving at the park, Uzu checked the perimeter while Ryuuko took to looking behind trees–hoping he'd be there–before meeting back up beside a bench.

"Looking for someone?"

A small smile made its way onto Ryuuko's face when she recognized the voice. The pink-haired girl stood, hands on her hips, giving them a smirk.

"Aikurou, actually," Uzu told her, Nonon tilting her head to remember if she'd seen the blue-haired man.

"Where's Houka?" Ryuuko asked. The pink-haired girl gave her a deliberate look.

"How am I supposed to know? He doesn't tell me half the time."

Ryuuko empathized with her–Aikurou usually left without informing her of his destination. Like today. ___Did he know that she was worried?_

Nonon's next words surprised her.

"But it doesn't matter, you know? He'll return to my side eventually," the pink-haired girl added confidently. Ryuuko was envious–Nonon and Houka's relationship was built on their trust in each other to not screw things up. She wondered if Aikurou and her could ever be the same way.

"Anyways, I just saw Satsuki in front of the coffee shop. You aren't ditching her or anything, are you?" Nonon gave the green-haired man a threatening look.

"N-no, of course not!" Uzu waved his hands in front of him, backing away from her. Ryuuko grinned and pushed him toward Nonon, who gave him a whack on the head.

"Ow!"

"If you don't take care of her, you'll have more than just Ira, Houka, and me to watch out for." She gave him a devious smile. Ryuuko knew that Uzu would have many, many more problems if he got on her sister's bad side.

The pink-haired girl led the way to Ryuuko's sister. Satsuki raised an eyebrow at a nervous Uzu.

"Looks like he did ___something_ wrong," Nonon whispered to Ryuuko, the dark-haired girl trying to stifle a laugh.

"Nice to see all of you," Satsuki greeted them, staring directly at Uzu. "I didn't expect to meet anyone today." Uzu put a hand to the back of his head, and turned away to look at a nearby umbrella.

"L-look, I was just going to say hello to Ryuuko. I didn't mean to get caught up in searching for Aikurou!" Ryuuko narrowed her eyes at his last remark, increasing his nervousness.

"Aikurou? I'm not sure I've seen him lately," the elder sister replied, checking around herself to make sure she hadn't missed anything. Uzu sighed–his girlfriend had ignored most of his explanation.

"Let's look for him together," Satsuki continued without waiting for Ryuuko to suggest otherwise. The group (reluctantly) began walking toward the end of the block. Nonon chatted excitedly to Satsuki, and Uzu turned his attention to Ryuuko.

"You must be really worried about him," he began, but she glared at her green-haired friend.

"It's not that. He just tends to do stupid things when I'm not around."

"Wow, you really ___are_ in love with him."

"That doesn't even make sense!" she yelled, Uzu sidestepping her punch with a grin on his face. Satsuki turned her attention to her sister and boyfriend.

"How cute. My sister doesn't want to admit that she's in love."

"Yeah, you can read it all over her face. Loooovers, loooovers," Nonon remarked, earning a disgruntled look from Ryuuko. They had stopped at the corner of the sidewalk, laughing schoolgirls and hurrying salarymen making their way past the crosswalk in front of the group. Ryuuko's face was as red as the stoplight.

"We aren't lovers!"

"Are you dating?" Uzu inquired curiously.

"N–"

"Don't be silly–they've obviously married in secret and are planning on having children."

Ryuuko gave her sister a horrified look.

"Th-that's stupid, and we aren't married either!"

Nonon gave Ryuuko a Cheshire grin.

"But you ___are_ planning on kids, right?"

The younger sister turned her horrified look on Nonon. Uzu placed his hands at the back of his head.

"They're obviously dating. I mean, have you seen them recently? Holding hands, kissing, you know the drill."

Ryuuko was certain her face couldn't get any redder, but then Satsuki spoke.

"Tsk, tsk, sister. Illegitimate children would ruin the family name."

Her sister choked.

"We are NOT dating! We are NOT married! We are NOT having kids!"

It wasn't that Ryuuko rejected her relationship with Aikurou–she enjoyed spending time with him, especially after prying him away from the train station. The mention of her growing relationship with him embarrassed her to no end, and she was hesitant on imagining a future in which her life was dedicated to Aikurou.

Ryuuko shook the thought from her mind. She had the Mankanshoku family to think of, and she wasn't going to become some stereotypical housewife simply delegated to cleaning and cooking. Ryuuko wanted more than that.

But she also knew that she couldn't live with her current family forever.

At that moment, the sound of brakes screeching filled the air. A familiar brown-haired girl and her husband were in a pink convertible, engine running. Mako leaned over Ira, excited to see her best friend. Passerby stared at the energetic brown-haired girl while angry drivers honked at the car sitting idly at a green light.

"Ryuuuuko!"

Ryuuko smiled at her friend. It was nice getting to see Mako every once in a while, even when she was hanging out with her husband.

"Have you seen Aikurou?" Ryuuko asked her best friend. The brown-haired girl tilted her head, oblivious to indignant drivers behind her.

"Nope!" she answered, a big grin on her face. The group stared at her quietly.

"We can give you a ride, though!" Mako stated, Ira nodding.

"Thanks, but–" Ryuuko began, but Uzu pushed her into the car.

"Don't turn down a chance like this, Ryuuko!" her green-haired friend said, grinning.

"Here, Ryuuko. You can sit on my lap," Satsuki offered, patting said lap. Ryuuko stared at her sister.

"No, thanks." Ryuuko politely rejected her sister's suggestion with a grimace. ___How could she say that with such a straight face?_

Unfortunately, having denied the offer, the back seat of the car was extremely crowded–Nonon muttered something about 'suffocating' and 'not wanting to die this way'. Uzu shifted nervously between Satsuki and Ryuuko, the latter forced to sit next to the complaining pink-haired girl. Satsuki merely brushed her short hair out of her face, her purse gripped securely on her lap.

Ira hit the accelerator as soon as the light turned green again (much to the relief and spite of the drivers behind him) and they were off. Hitting speeds that surely no civilian should be allowed to do, Ira drove them around several blocks, allowing them to cover a wider area. Thankfully, there were no casualties–just a few screaming pedestrians and cursing taxi cabs.

As they sped past department stores and candy shops, Nonon felt her phone vibrate, the ringtone drowned out by the car's engine. She frowned, her boyfriend's voice barely audible on the other side of the phone.

"Can you watch your driving?! I can't hear a thing!"

"What's that? I can't quite hear you!"

Ryuuko, Satsuki, and Uzu exchanged looks, Mako's atrocious singing muted by Nonon and Ira's yelling. Mako managed to spot out Houka in the midst of her song, pointing at him as Ira screeched to a stop in front of Nonon's boyfriend. The genius pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, not looking up from his digital clipboard.

"I thought I saw a blinking red dot approaching at 200 miles per hour," Houka commented, Nonon fuming. The pink-haired girl chastised Ira for ruining her call with her boyfriend, but Houka brushed it off with an 'it's fine'. Ryuuko wasted no time.

"Oi, where's Aikurou?" she asked, leaning over her sister.

He placed two fingers on his clipboard, shrinking the screen to reveal a full view of downtown. Aikurou's red dot appeared several blocks away from their current position. Ryuuko stared at the screen in disbelief. Mako's eyes widened in fascination.

"Wow! You can tell where anything is,___anywhere_, can't you, Houka?"

Houka huffed proudly, much to his girlfriend's chagrin.

"It's the latest in Kiryuuin technology," Satsuki explained. She was pressed back against her seat, her sister taking up most of the space–oblivious to her boyfriend's discomfort.

"Impressive that someone could master this kind of technology. Then again, you ___are_ Honnouji Academy's genius," Uzu remarked, trying not to look at Ryuuko's___compromising_ position.

"That's great and all, but how the ___hell_ did Aikurou end up over there?" Ryuuko wondered, still staring at the screen.

"Ask him yourself," was Houka's only reply. Ryuuko gave him a look of discontent. Seeing a chance to break free of the group, Nonon hopped out of the car and took her boyfriend's arm, dragging him off.

"You'd better watch your driving, Toad!"

"Bye to you, too!" Uzu yelled out, earning grins from both Satsuki and Ryuuko, despite the awkwardness he still felt. Nonon's leave allowed a more comfortable seating arrangement, and Ryuuko settled down next to a wary Uzu–much to his relief.

While Ira proceeded to drive at a slower pace–only 100 miles per hour–Uzu surprised Ryuuko with a question.

"Do you truly love Aikurou?"

The younger sister looked away, but then realized that Satsuki had a clear view of her expression, so she stared at the dashboard instead.

"I wouldn't say it's 'true love', but I do care for him a lot."

As if on cue, Mako started on a tirade of Ryuuko's caring acts. Ryuuko gave her best friend a terrified look.

"She packs lunches for him, she does his laundry, she makes sure his futon is folded and put away, she gets presents for him, she's always checking up on him at the clin–"

Ryuuko put a stop to her friend's madness by covering the brown-haired girl's mouth. Uzu laughed, Satsuki smirked.

Buildings and pedestrians passed them by in blurry groups of vibrant colors. With her mouth uncovered at last, Mako started singing again, the three in the back enduring her torture with frozen neutrality.

"STOP THE CAR!" Ryuuko shouted as soon as they passed a park. Before Ira could hit the brakes, Ryuuko jumped out of the car and onto the grass, startling Satsuki and Uzu. The younger sister charged into the park, unmindful of the scrapes on her arms and legs.

Finally, she reached the bench where the blue-haired man sat. Hands on her knees, she couldn't speak for several minutes as she caught her breath.

"Ryuuko?"

He was wearing his usual brown overcoat, blue scarf waving. On the ground beside him was a large bag. She assumed it was pet food for Guts. He motioned for her to sit down on the empty space next to him. She obliged, woozy from the dash. Before she could ask about his recent whereabouts, Aikurou spoke.

"Sorry I didn't ask for your consent. I wanted it to be a surprise."

"___What_ surprise?"

He smiled, and revealed a mewling white kitten from inside his overcoat. The dark-haired girl's eyes widened.

"I thought you were just getting food for Guts!"

"You know as well as I do that he hates anything other than croquettes."

She grinned.

"That's true."

In that moment, his lips met hers, the tiny kitten temporarily forgotten. ___There's a difference between surprises and secrets._ The thought was bittersweet, but she let the vanilla override her hesitance.

As she was leaning over, she felt a prick on her finger and pulled away abruptly.

"It bit me!"

Aikurou chuckled.

"What did you expect? She's jealous."

"Are you talking to me, or the cat?"

He smiled and pretended to lament to himself.

"Saa, I have two kittens fighting over me now."

Ryuuko felt the heat rush to her cheeks.

"Urusae, puppy."


	20. Ambiguous Ambience

A/N: Ryuuko should be about 19, transitioning into 20 by the time summer rolls around.

* * *

Christmas was a week away, trees barren and disheartened. Ryuuko was shopping with the Elite Four this time, Mako running off to spend time with Ira. Satsuki walked next to her sister, a smile on her face. Uzu and Nonon were having a poking war, Houka dodging and otherwise ignoring the two.

Lights hung from store to store, filling the streets with vibrant blinking colors. Snowflakes whirled in, their cold kisses fading away from warmth. She saw her reflection in the glass of a nearby shop: a blue scarf and her usual black-and-white jacket.

Holiday shopping this year was different–Ryuuko was intentionally looking for a gift for Aikurou, although she wouldn't admit it. Her face flushed when she remembered the locker incident, and she covered her mouth in surprise. She distracted herself with more holiday cards, musing about her gift for the blue-haired man. Racking her brain for possible ideas, she finally slumped her shoulders while she held a card that read, _'the eyes speak as much as the mouth'_.

"Ryuuko," stated a firm voice from behind her. Satsuki walked over to her sister.

"I can't find anything appropriate for a certain someone…"

Her sister's lips quirked, amused.

"Why don't you give him your self?"

Ryuuko's face turned red.

"T-tondemonai," she stuttered, but recalled his words in the classroom.

_'May I have you?'_

The temperature in her cheeks increased. Her sister, noticing the blush, gave her a heartfelt smile.

"I told you, you like him. You just don't know it yet."

Ryuuko looked away, remembering the group date at the park. She shook her head, surprising her sister.

"I know I like him. It's just…" Ryuuko trailed off. Her mind blanked out.

"If you don't jump into his arms on Christmas Day, I'm going to drag you to him."

The younger sister's eyes widened.

"Th-that's too conspicuous!"

"Then do it in private. Whatever it takes to get you two married."

"W-what?!"

Satsuki laughed gently.

"I was kidding."

Ryuuko gave her sister a reprimanding look. She didn't appreciate the joke; on one hand, the idea of her marrying Aikurou made her heart beat rapidly, on the other, she knew it was just a joke–something that didn't matter in the end.

"Are you going to marry Uzu?" the younger sister asked.

Her sister stared at her, all teasing aside.

"It depends. I will if he proposes. If he loses his nerve, that's his fault," she told Ryuuko, a small smile appearing on the older sister's face.

"Knowing Uzu, you'll probably be an old woman by the time he does."

Both sisters laughed.

* * *

Why was she hesitant on proclaiming her love for Aikurou? She wasn't sure. Perhaps she didn't want to admit it because it left her with a feeling of vulnerability. She couldn't bear the thought of Aikurou rejecting–

The dark-haired girl shivered in the snow. That was a ridiculous idea.

Perhaps it was his secrecy. Yes, that had to be it. She didn't want to reveal her feelings to him because she feared he was hiding something from her. Something that might damage their relationship permanently.

She sighed to herself, her breaths appearing in white puffs.

How could he show his love without seeming like a liar? Furthermore, how could she?

Over the past year, she gradually came to trust him. But there were things he still refused to tell her. Too many questions, not enough answers. She felt like an insurmountable wall stood before her.

Ryuuko walked on, past the frosted windows of stores and towering buildings. Children rushed past, the wind chasing them. Her blue scarf fluttered, picked up by the breeze; she stood there, in the middle of the sidewalk, considering Satsuki's words. Businessmen and preoccupied mothers moved around her, a stream passing a rock.

_Tell me everything_, she wanted to say to him, but knew that there wouldn't be enough time in the world to grant her wish.

_How much time did they have left?_

Suddenly, she steeled herself against winter's bite, her hair blown out of her face. Determined, she trudged her way to the outskirts of town, traveling further and further away from her home. She finally reached her destination, the sun beginning to set in the distance.

Waves rolled across the rocks, slowly but surely eroding them from existing. Ryuuko bit her lip, the cold countering her determination. The ocean opened out to her, a dishonest reflection of the sky. What secrets did it hide?

She made her way through the sand, searching for her gift. She found it: a smooth shell the size of her palm. Its opal-like surface greeted her, a luminescent shine.

Ryuuko smiled, pocketed the gift, and returned home.

The dark-haired girl arrived to find Aikurou sitting on his crate, smoking. He jumped up when he saw her, taking her in his arms. Surprised, she forgot about the shell.

"Where have you been?"

"Relax; I was just out for a walk," she tried reassuring him. He gave her a stern look.

"Until two in the morning?" he asked incredulously, taking a step back. She stared at him, realizing her family was likely asleep. She laughed nervously.

"I was…getting you a Christmas present," she said quietly, taking interest in her shoes. Hands in the pockets of her jacket, she felt the smooth gift that immortalized the ocean. Aikurou didn't respond, insecurity settling within her.

Before she could look up, she felt his embrace again–welcoming, accepting. She looked up at him, startled by the soft kiss he placed on her lips. They pulled apart, Ryuuko lingering in his arms–then she remembered. Quickly, she brought out the shell from her pocket and held it out to him, an excited look on her face.

"It's a gift," she repeated his words from that day.

His lips twisted into a small smile as he took the shell. She didn't care whether or not he had a gift for her–tonight, she wanted his company, and his alone. A slight blush crossed her face at his next words.

"It's beautiful. Just like you."

* * *

She sat on her crate, crossing and uncrossing her ankles. The man next to her stared at the sky, cigarette in hand, fireworks blooming from the three districts above them.

72…73…74…

Ryuuko counted each consecutive ring as fireworks exploded into an array of colors. The bells were hard to hear from her and Aikurou's distance, but she loved the suspense they gave as another year arrived.

The dark-haired girl felt his hand in hers as he pulled her up. This night reminded her of the fall festival, despite its chilliness. He leaned toward her and whispered in her ear.

"Ryuuko," he began, anticipation making its way into her, "it's well past midnight."

It certainly _was_. Ryuuko was sure it was nearly 2 in the morning.

That anticipation was quickly abated when he snapped the fingers on his other hand.

"Nude Shooting Star!"

A familiar vehicle drove in. _Autopilot?! Voice-activated?!_ Ryuuko though in dismay. She couldn't help but laugh at his theatrics.

"Wait, where did you get the Nude Shooting Star?" Ryuuko wondered, suspicious, "I thought it got destroyed with the rest of headquarters."

"A friend of a friend," Aikurou explained, a mysterious smile on his face. The girl grinned. She wanted to drive her fist into his jaw. Playfully and with sudden force.

"Suuure."

He opened the passenger door for her, and she stepped in. She wasn't sure what his motives were, but decided to play along. He got into the driver's seat, tie already slipping off.

Aikurou turned the key into ignition, the car ready to go. Ryuuko tensed–she wasn't sure how she felt about being in a car with him, especially after her dream of Nudist Beach. To her relief, the blue-haired man wasn't pulled over once. Granted, he did run several red lights and nearly killed a cat, but they made it to their destination in one piece.

The ocean opened up before them, the car's heater protecting them from the bitter cold. Only the sound of the waves floated through the air, the last bell taking its dying breath. A smile crossed her face.

"What are you thinking about?" the man inquired, tilting his head to look at her.

"Just how gorgeous you are," the girl answered. They were alone, the first rays of sunrise entering their view. The sky was still a dark purple, stretching infinitely.

He smiled.

"Then–" he began, smirking.

"Oh no you don't!" Ryuuko yelled, unfastening her seatbelt in an attempt to flee. But he captured her mouth in his , already free from the seatbelt on his side. She let out a "haah" as their lips parted, a string of saliva between them. Gripping her chin, he forced his tongue into her mouth, her heart rate accelerating.

"Ryuuko," he gasped, that same indescribable, dark look in his eyes. His desire for her made his hands shake as he tilted her chin up to stare into blue eyes. Her eyes broke away from his gaze, searching for a way of escape. This was not on her list of places to lose her virginity, and she pulled back. The pitiful look on the man's face made her giggle.

"What is it, puppy?"

He let out a dramatic sigh, sinking into the driver's seat.

"My owner won't feed me," he lamented, Ryuuko rolling her eyes.

"Maybe some other time, puppy," she whispered, gazing at the play of red, orange, and purple on rippling waters. He smiled, uncaring of her reluctance in giving herself to him.

He loved her all the same.


	21. Blind Insight

A/N: This is starting to remind me of Ouran High School Host Club. But I just can't stop writing about them! Also, PDA is usually frowned upon in Japan. Aikurou says 'copulate' because he's supposed to be based off of men who are 'smart and good looking'...according to some interview that I can't seem to find. Ahem.

* * *

She had no reservations against holding his hand when they shopped for groceries, grabbed takoyaki on the go, or walked through the park. At first, she blushed constantly, seeing the stares of passerby as she held this attractive man's hand. Ryuuko hoped the Mankanshoku family wouldn't notice their closeness, but Matarou had an eye for spotting things like that. She wanted to hit him upside the head when he mentioned their relationship.

Aikurou returned as a pain therapist for the clinic every Sunday, when he and Ryuuko didn't have class. Mako visited Ira more and more, the Elite Four couples going about their ways. She forgot to thank Ira for the ride, but Mako assured her that he wanted to help the Mankanshoku family as much as he could–he felt indebted to them for their kindness. Just like Aikurou.

She glanced at the trees passing her window, blurring as they faded into the distance. Across from her sat Aikurou, observing those same trees. The tracks rumbled almost systematically beneath them.

They were alone in the compartment, making Ryuuko nervous. He glanced over at her and smirked, before returning his attention to the outside world.

"W-what are you thinking about?"

"Just how gorgeous you are."

Her face flushed, and he moved to sit in the seat next to her. He placed an arm around her shoulder, allowing her to lean against him. Her heart beat rapidly, and he tilted her hand with his finger to give her a small kiss.

"You're the only woman in the world I want."

"I-I-I want you too," she stuttered, her words a jumbled mess that overrode the rationality in her brain. She didn't want him to get any ideas.

He kissed her again and, breaking away, said, "then, shall we copulate?"

Ryuuko nearly choked. She was ___not_ going to lose her virginity in a train car, as much as she loved the man.

"T-that's moving a little too fast, isn't it?"

He gave her an amused smile and resigned himself to watching the receding trees.

"I'd never go too fast without your consent."

"T-that's not what I meant, pervert!" she stammered, pushing him lightly away. He laughed and ran a hand through his hair. Aikurou enjoyed making her flustered–it was so cute!

The train whistled, announcing its stop. The two stepped out onto the platform, Aikurou helping Ryuuko with her suitcase.

"It's only for a few days," Ryuuko reiterated his words to the weeping family.

"I'll take care of her," Aikurou told them, placing an arm around Ryuuko's waist. She punched him.

She'd wanted a vacation from the business of the clinic, and thought that the university would mind an absence or two. The dark-haired girl didn't want the rest of the class spreading rumors about her and Aikurou, so he called in sick and she happened to 'disappear' for a while. She knew the students wouldn't be convinced, but pushed that thought to the back of her mind.

Upon reaching the inn, they were greeted by the innkeeper and the two parties exchanged polite bows. She could hear the rushing and bubbling of the inn's hot spring. Aikurou took their luggage into the inn, and Ryuuko spotted a little girl poking holes in the dirt by a nearby pond. The other children seemed to avoid her.

"Are you okay?" Ryuuko asked, the girl jumping in surprise. The dark-haired girl walked over to her.

"Y-yeah," came the frightened young girl's response. ___Why was she so afraid?_

Then she saw the blue-haired man, staring at him as he approached.

"Ryuuko, what's wrong?"

"Er…Nothing," Ryuuko said quickly, getting up. Aikurou smiled at the dark-haired girl and they walked back inside, Ryuuko looking over her shoulder every so often. The young girl had disappeared.

All of the inn's visitors sat around the large kotatsu, and Ryuuko was miffed that Aikurou was across from her–so far away, in her opinion. She noticed the young girl was back, staring at Aikurou intently. Ryuuko felt the hairs at the back of her neck raise. Aikurou hadn't noticed the young girl at all, conversing with his neighbor and generally enjoying himself.

She huffed to herself. ___How could he be so carefree around total strangers?_

After dinner, Aikurou and Ryuuko retreated to their room. Sliding open the door, Ryuuko found a smaller kotatsu and two futons lined up next to each other. Her face flushed–she was still unable to believe the intimacy they shared.

She situated herself on her futon, refusing to look at the blue-haired man before her. He grinned.

"Aren't you going to take a dip?" he asked, hoping to be nonchalant.

"And let you take a peek at me first? No way!"

Aikurou chuckled, realizing his plan had failed.

He exited the room, towel in hand.

"He's pretty," came a response behind her. Ryuuko jolted around, the young girl staring at her with sad, scared eyes.

"Y-yeah…" Ryuuko couldn't hide the quiver in her voice. There was something off about this child. She averted her eyes by staring at the tatami mat beneath her futon.

When she looked back up, the girl was gone.

Shaken, Ryuuko decided to grab a towel and head for the hot spring.

* * *

She settled herself into the warm water, placing the towel carefully on her head. Her muscles relaxed, and she nearly drifted off to sleep if she hadn't heard his voice.

"So they weren't lying. You really ___do_ have a nice rack."

Ryuuko splashed the warm water at his face. "P-pervert!" she yelled, but he just laughed.

"Decided to join me so soon?" He moved toward her, ripples scattering away from him in the water. Her face flushed, steam hitting her cheeks.

"D-don't do anything weird," she warned him, ready to throw a bucket at his head.

"No worries. I'm not planning on having sex with you ___here_."

Her temperature increased, noticing he had emphasized the last word of his sentence. She attempted moving away from him, the water slowing her down. He placed himself behind her, hands on her shoulders. The blue-haired man rubbed the side of her arms.

"How do you feel," he whispered into her ear, pausing for a bit, "Ryuuko?"

She gasped when he grabbed her waist with both hands. Aikurou wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing the side of her neck.

"F-fine," she managed to say. Aikurou was not satisfied with her answer. Sliding his hands upward, he cupped her breasts, licking her neck. She screamed and pulled away, splashing the water at him.

A visitor entered the area, and turned directly around as soon as he saw the couple.

Ryuuko put on her pajamas, glaring at Aikurou, a pleased look on his face. She refused to look at him, and ignored him for most of the night.

"Ryuuko."

She woke to his quiet voice, glancing over at him through the darkness of the room.

He shifted to face her, two futons beside each other. Their blue eyes locked, and a small smile crept onto Aikurou's face.

"Do you love me?"

The dark-haired girl hesitated, earning an insecure look on the man's face.

"I-it's late. Go back to sleep, Aikurou."

A small frown appeared on his face.

___Hadn't she already shown her feelings for him? Was it not obvious enough?_ Maybe he didn't understand the turmoil within her. She sighed.

"It's hard to answer when you're so direct."

He misinterpreted her words. She just didn't want to say such decisive words aloud. Loving someone was vastly different from liking them. 'Love' meant weddings and children and growing old together. Although she entertained the thought of spending the rest of her life with him, she still hesitated when he asked the question. ___What was holding her back?_

"Aa, playing hard to get, I see."

Before she knew it, he towered over her, hands on either side of her head. His lack of a shirt caused her to blush.

"I love you," he whispered, staring into her eyes. She could see the seriousness in those eyes. Ryuuko trembled with anticipation.

Somewhere, a young girl stared at them.

* * *

The next morning, Ryuuko woke to find the futon next to hers empty. She sat up, alarmed, but the door slid open to reveal a fully dressed Aikurou. The dark-haired girl sighed in relief.

"Worried about me?" He asked with a grin.

"Urusae, old man."

"Last night was certainly fun." Her face flushed, and she threw her pillow at him.

"Urusae," she said again, "you hugging me like a teddy bear wasn't fun at all!" She was glad she hadn't lost her virginity to him so soon. He nearly did her right then and there, but she punched him–knocking him several feet back, almost crashing into the kotatsu. Ryuuko was glad he hadn't suffocated her overnight.

"Really? I thought you liked it." Her cheeks burned, but she said nothing.

"Whatever," she muttered, "I'm going out for a walk."

Leaves fluttered around her. Soon, winter would overtake everything in its grasp, paving the streets with snow and dreariness. There was a forest close to the inn, and she thought a breather would help her clear her thoughts of Aikurou.

She heard the rush off a river nearby, leaves twirling in their last dance. Clouds began to gather, the wind picking up ominously. She turned to head back to the inn, but to her horror, forgot which direction the inn was.

Ryuuko groaned to herself. This was ___not_ on her schedule of things to do today. She followed the river, hoping it would lead her back.

Aikurou moved his gaze from the clock on the wall, to the door of their room. She hadn't returned yet. He hoped she'd only busied herself with helping out residents, or playing with the children. A feeling of foreboding filled him.

She splashed through puddle after puddle, mud sticking to the bottom of her pants. It was going to be a terrible ordeal to clean afterward. Ryuuko laughed. How could she think of trivial things at a time like this___?_

The dark-haired girl heard the crash of a large tree in front of her, and instinctively jumped back–only to hit a boulder on its way down. She gasped and held onto a root, hanging a few feet above the river. The tips of her shoes nearly touched the water, Ryuuko using her strength to stay above the rapid tide. ___Why did this have to happen to her?_

Her hands nearly slipping from the root, Ryuuko pulled herself up, her foot attempting to find a crevice in the wall of mud. Finally, she found one and had a better grasp on her lifeline.

_'____Why don't you do something more productive, instead of dramatically waiting for your knight in shining armor?'_ She could almost hear his words from that day. Gritting her teeth, she slowly made her way onto the wet bank, careful not to lose her footing. Ryuuko couldn't depend on him at a time like this!

Warily, she got as far away from the river as possible, her shoes making imprints that soon washed away in the cold winter rain. If only she could wash away her fears! Ryuuko wasn't frightened of him anymore, but there were times that sick feeling would permeate her stomach–especially when she thought of his safety.

She trudged through the mud, feeling a warm embrace around her.

"Ryuuko?" He asked her, urgency in his eyes. She nearly fell over, exhausted. He picked her up, bridal style, and carried her back to the inn.

The next few rainy days, Ryuuko was forced to remain in her room as she recovered from the event from the other day. She wasn't sick–but she felt it. Aikurou spent his time either chatting with the visitors or watching over Ryuuko. The day arrived when they were to return to Blind Alley. Ryuuko was grateful; she didn't like being separated from Aikurou.

The blue-haired man stepped out for a smoke. Drying leaves stuck to the earth. He was met by the innkeeper, a thin old woman who smiled constantly.

"Did you know, young man, that there lived a doctor in this town?"

He raised an eyebrow, but let her continue.

"At the time, there was a woman who fell madly in love with him. He returned her feelings, but knew they couldn't be together. The residents thought their relationship was strange; they drove him out of the town. Desperate, the woman went to the river to wish for his safety."

Aikurou was certain he had heard this tale before.

"It was thought they had a child before he left, hiding her from the other residents. The town found out, and threw the child into the river. On a rainy night, the woman, filled with grief over her lost daughter, joined her at the bottom of the river. The doctor never knew what became of his love, nor his daughter. "

The blue-haired man was silent, contemplating the story.

"Why are you telling me this?"

The old lady didn't say anything for a moment.

"Because there are some secrets even the dead can't keep."

He stared at her as Ryuuko called out to tell him the train was leaving.

"I see. Thank you for your time."


	22. Velocity

A/N: Aikurou makes such a sexy teacher. I can imagine Uzu weeping when he was left to do all the work, haha. Also, keep your pants on, Aikurou.

* * *

Ryuuko glanced at the professor at the front of the room. His usual shades hid his eyes, and he was scribbling certain historic periods on the chalkboard. She blushed, remembering those fingers, those hands that had groped her in the hot spring in Beppu.

Her classmates whispered behind her back. How convenient that she should return to school the same time as their 'ill' teacher. Ryuuko ignored their prying questions and incessant stares.

Class ended, students filing out to attend to other things. The last student exited the classroom, leaving Aikurou and Ryuuko alone.

Aikurou took a lock of her hair, twisting it slightly around his finger before letting it go. She looked up at him in surprise; she hoped no one saw that. She could feel her heart trying to burst out of her chest.

"Do you have any plans this weekend, Ryuuko Matoi?"

The edge of her mouth curved into a small smile.

"Are you asking me out on a date, Teach?"

"Only if you'll accept. Otherwise I'll have to die a lonely old man."

She laughed. He didn't have to be so dramatic!

"I accept," she finally said, pretending to consider the offer. She would have answered in a heartbeat had she not wanted to humor him.

"Good," Aikurou stated, something Ryuuko couldn't describe flashing across his eyes.

* * *

"You don't have to look perfect." Uzu stood with his arms crossed, staring at Ryuuko in yet another dress. She'd tried on several different dresses, none of which were to her liking.

"He asked me out on a date, and I agreed!"

Her green-haired friend grinned, remembering his first date with Satsuki.

"Maybe you should look for something other than athletic clothing," he teased, smirking as Ryuuko rolled her eyes at him. He continued.

"Personally, I really like this blue dress–"

She gave him a weak punch on the shoulder.

"You'll look ___fabulous_ in it."

Uzu grinned.

"I'm sure he'll love you just the way you are."

_'____Love'_.

Ryuuko's face flushed, hearing the word.___Weddings and children and growing old together_, Ryuuko reminded herself, as if that would dissuade her from her own feelings. It failed.

"Is he going nude?" Uzu asked, feigning innocence. She punched him again, only harder.

"No. Or at least, I'm pretty sure he won't."

"And what are you going to do if he does happen to be naked?" her friend inquired.

"I won't stare under the table, that's for sure."

Uzu burst out laughing.

She threw a blue dress at him. Finally, after he stopped gasping for breath, he put on a serious face.

"Why don't you wear the dress he gave you?"

Her cheeks burned, remembering. To tell the truth, she was embarrassed to let him see her in that dress again. She couldn't understand why–perhaps it was because she designated the dress as a 'wedding dress' and wouldn't wear it unless there was another wedding.___Another wedding._ Ryuuko ignored the thought.

She gave in. The dark-haired girl wouldn't mind wearing that dress again, especially after seeing Aikurou's eyes light up the first time he saw her in it.

"Great," Uzu said, glad that she made up her mind, "but what are going to do with all these dresses?!"

She left the task of returning the dresses to her green-haired friend.

* * *

Satsuki grinned when she heard the blue-haired man mention his date with Ryuuko. Normally, she let Houka pick the best restaurant for fine dining, but this time, the suggestion was entirely her own. She smirked, making Aikurou uncomfortable.

"Why don't you two dine at La Fleur D'amour? I'll have a special room prepared for the both of you." La Fleur D'amor was one of the many restaurants held in high esteem by the Kiryuuin conglomerate. A suspicious Aikurou tilted his head slightly, a frown on his face.

"We'd prefer something less…flashy," he told her, hoping he hadn't offended her by declining the offer. She didn't mind at all.

"How about Primula Aricu–" He stopped her. Why did they have to name their restaurants after flowers?!

"How about no. I just want a place where Ryuuko and I could spend some ___quality time_with each other." The corner of her lips quirked in amusement.

"That's why I suggested D'amour. You'll be secluded, it'll be romantic, no one will interrupt you…" she said, a devious smile spreading across her face.

Aikurou stared at her in awe. What did she think he was going to do to Ryuuko? This wasn't their wedding night!

"Soroi will have a reservation for you two at Valencia. Be there on time," she told a still awestruck Aikurou.

"But–"

She walked off, heels clacking against dark tile.

* * *

"Shall we be off?" Aikurou asked from behind the sliding door. Ryuuko was already wearing the red dress. She twirled slightly, wondering how he'd react when he saw her. She got her answer at that very moment.

After pausing from his question, he slid open the door to see his favorite girl in her bridesmaid dress. His lips parted, his heart beating rapidly. Her face flushed as she gripped part of the dress, embarrassed.

Aikurou was speechless, his breath taken away by the beautiful girl standing before him. He wanted to grasp her suddenly, to kiss her without thinking–but decided against the idea. They'd never get to the restaurant in time.

Satsuki quickly hid herself after leading the two to their private room.

"What are you going to get?" Ryuuko asked her date curiously; he hadn't touched the menu at all.

"The usual," came the brusque reply, much to Ryuuko's annoyance. How was she supposed to know what 'the usual' was?

Their main course arrived at the table, succulent aromas floating through the air. She entertained the thought of making him uncomfortable–as payback for not telling her his secrets.

She nibbled on a piece of beef, her soft lips arousing him. He could imagine it now: the red dress lifted up, giving him access to her lower body as she lay on the floor; his trousers unbuttoned, partially sliding down; the sweet sounds that came out of those lips as he thrust into her, the girl calling his name out in desperation.

Heat flooded his cheeks when he saw her looking at him, the curve of her lips in a smirk. He shifted in his seat under her gaze. She raised the beef at the end of her fork, giving it a lingering lick, her eyes observing him swallow nervously.

She hesitated. His guard was down. Now was the perfect time to inquire more about him.

Abruptly she asked him, "do you like chocolate?" He raised an eyebrow at her indiscretion, returning to his calm facade. Internally, he screamed. Ryuuko, on the other hand, was preoccupied with other things.

Dammit, he was distracting, looking so perfect in that white suit! She wanted to punch him–with her lips.

"It's a bit too sweet for my taste." One down, many others to go.

"What's your favorite color?" He pondered the question, an amused look appearing on his face.

"I don't really have one."

"You don't like any? Or you like them all?"

He laughed.

"I like them all," he said, a smile on his face.

Ryuuko continued her bombardment, delving into deeper and more dangerous territory. She started to slow down, unsure of which questions to ask.

"Did you…like Kinue?"

Aikurou stared at her, a strange look on his face.

"Perhaps we should focus on our meal," he stated, and just like that, he shut her down.

She picked at her food, dejected. Dessert soon arrived, and Ryuuko remembered her first date with him. Her face turned red, and she hoped he wouldn't see. Aikurou didn't even glance up from his plate. ___Had she hurt him that bad?_

However, his smile returned, that same indescribable emotion in his eyes.

She tilted her head slightly. ___What was on his mind?_ Treading through dark waters, she began her questioning again.

"Do you like the outdoors?"

___He imagined undressing her, slipping that red dress off her body._

"I'm happy wherever you're happy." She gave him a small smile, but mentally scolded him for giving her such a vague answer.

___He could see himself cupping her breasts, squeezing them lightly._

"Have you traveled to many places?"

___His thoughts wandered to her legs, spreading them._

"Only a few; Beppu and the Kansai region, of course, but Sapporo and Okinawa as well."

___He was mentally exploring every inch of her body, her gasps echoing throughout the room._

"What's Sapporo like?"

___He imagined his body rocking into her._

"Pretty cold. Colder than around here, that's for sure."

___He groaned into her neck, her arms and legs around him, bringing him closer inside._

She noticed his stare, and smiled innocently. Sticking a finger into her dessert, she sucked the ice cream off of her finger slowly, his eyes widening.

"Ryuuko," he lowered his voice, "you're starting to distract me." He was glad they were in a secluded room.

"Good," she whispered, Aikurou trembling.


	23. Under Mine

A/N: Is this a lemon? I'm pretty sure it's a lime. Ryuuko eats lemons. I'm getting off topic. Honestly, I don't know the terminology of kids these days. Citrus? Grapefruit? Pomegranate? I am so, so sorry I wrote this.

* * *

"I had a wonderful time this weekend," Ryuuko told her professor, giving him a smirk. He raised both eyebrows, a smile on his face.

"I'm glad. I look forward to spending time with you in the future." Her heart skipped a beat. _How could he act so sincere around her?_

They were in the classroom, without the company of the other students. Ryuuko received a text message from her frantic mother asking her to grab some extra items for the clinic. She looked up at Aikurou from her phone.

"Sukuyo?"

"Yeah. Something about supplies." Ryuuko sighed, knowing their time together was short-lived. He had work to do. His next words surprised her.

"I'll go with you. It's better to have an extra set of hands."

She smiled and led the way out of the university.

Arriving at the department store, they headed toward the elevator, where they ran into Uzu and his girlfriend. Aikurou gave Satsuki a deliberate look, but she pretended not to notice. Uzu greeted them, grinning.

"Look at the two lovebirds! How was the date?"

Aikurou and Ryuuko both blushed, Ryuuko turning away, Aikurou coughing to himself.

"Spectacular," Ryuuko began.

"Awful," Aikurou stated at the same time. Satsuki gave him a knowing look.

"Why're you guys here, anyway?" Uzu asked, oblivious.

"Collecting supplies for the clinic. Stuff like extra syringes, bandages, cough drops…" Ryuuko began, reading the text message out loud.

Uzu stared at them, concerned.

"Are you _sure_ you're in the right place?"

"Hush," Satsuki stated, putting an arm through his, "let them be. We mustn't waste their time." She held a cell phone in one hand.

Her boyfriend's face flushed and he nodded.

"Ja, mata ne," the green-haired man waved, his girlfriend smiling mischievously.

Ryuuko and Aikurou bid them farewell, and the elevator doors closed, separating the two couples.

"You and Uzu seem close," Aikurou remarked as they ascended.

Ryuuko gave him a devious smile.

"Are you jealous?"

"Not really," was his nonchalant response. She stared at him blankly._ How could he seem so unaffected by her and Uzu's close relationship?_ Ryuuko thought she'd definitely be mad if Aikurou and another girl flirted, but then remembered–she didn't flirt with Uzu.

"I wonder if we're soulmates," Ryuuko wondered aloud–referring to Uzu and her–hoping to elicit a different response.

He gave her a sidelong glance.

"Perhaps I should leave you two alone, then."

Ryuuko was taken aback. She didn't think this kind of resignation would come from Aikurou.

"I wonder if we kissed, would it feel like fireworks were lighting up the sky?"

"I don't know–why don't you ask Satsuki and find out?"

The dark-haired girl was irked by his evasions.

"Maybe _you_ should be the one to ask her," she huffed, unable to let the subject drop.

"Tondemonai. I've no interest in their love life."

She narrowed her eyes at him, her irritation meter rising.

"And how many girlfriends have _you_ had?" she blurted out.

"Are you implying that Uzu has had a girlfriend other than Satsuki?"

Ryuuko flushed in embarrassment, knowing that the green-haired man's heart belonged to her sister.

"How many boyfriends have _you_ had, Ryuuko Matoi?"

"Eh? I-I don't have to relate that kind of information to you." She tried to keep a straight face despite her burning cheeks. He raised an eyebrow, amused.

"My Ryuuko-kun probably hasn't had a _single_ boyfriend in her entire life!" Aikurou lamented. She blushed at the word _'my'_.

"Y-you probably haven't had a girlfriend, either!" she shot back.

"Are you admitting that you've never had a boyfriend?"

She thought her face was on fire.

"I-I-I have too!"

He gave her a menacing smile.

"Oh really? Name one."

She stuttered over herself, trying to find a false name for her predicament. She came up empty.

"I don't have to do as you say."

"Then I suppose you've never had one."

Her irritation meter was at 'aggravated'. He continued.

"You don't have to be embarrassed, Ryuuko. There are plenty of people who go about their entire lives without meeting the person they're destined for," he told her, repeating her words from the wedding.

"Well, then," she stated, crossing her arms, unable to find words to fight back.

"Well, then," he reiterated, glancing at her. Annoyance and relief both filled her when she saw a small smile appear on his face.

Despite being in love with the blue-haired man, Ryuuko found him to be infuriating at times. They were like children–or an old married couple, Ryuuko just didn't know which. She decided on the former.

Unexpectedly, the elevator jolted, lights flickering. Ryuuko held onto the railing of the wall, horror written on her face. _Was it broken? What if they fell? What if they ran out of oxygen? What if…_ Her paranoid thoughts went on.

Aikurou, however, seemed unperturbed by their current situation.

After a while, a frown crossed his face when he realized they weren't going to get anywhere. Ryuuko sobbed inwardly. _It was just three floors! Why did she have to end up in tight, enclosed spaces with him?_

The lights flickered again, dimming until they were nearly enveloped in darkness. Ryuuko could see Aikurou's form beside her. He seemed to be running a hand through his hair.

She took deep breaths to calm herself. Ryuuko felt a hand tuck a lock of her hair behind her ear, nearly jumping when she saw Aikurou's silhouette before her.

The small room suddenly felt extremely warm.

As his face neared hers, she could see the contours of his face–she felt uneasy knowing a dark figure was so close to her. Tilting her chin up with his hand, he brought her in for a kiss. She wondered how he could see in the dim room.

Aikurou placed both hands on her shoulders, easing her down to the floor, letting her rest against the wall. Warm lips brushed against her skin, kisses dancing on her neck and jaw. She felt his hand rub between her thighs, a shiver running down her back. _Why was he taking advantage of her in a place like this? Was this revenge for the dinner last weekend? What if the doors opened without warning?_

She swallowed, anxious. Her racing thoughts did her no good as the euphoria at the back of her mind increased. Ryuuko felt around for the dress shirt in front of her, finding it already unbuttoned. Despite her worries, she had a feeling Aikurou knew her inner desires.

Teeth nibbled her earlobe, causing her to gasp. He ran a hand under her blouse, feeling her breasts before moving on to the clasps of her bra. Undoing the clasps, he breathed along her neck, Ryuuko moaning.

It was as if her lack of sight enhanced her other senses. The sound of his groans echoed throughout the room. His touch brushing her arms increased the passion within her. A tongue tasting of vanilla and smoke sneaked into her mouth.

Her body was covered in a light sheen of sweat. He slipped her blouse and bra off, kissing beneath her breasts. She gasped when his tongue darted out, moistening her skin. The familiar fluid soaked her panty.

Aikurou moved away from her, Ryuuko disapproving. She felt his hands grasp her waist, pulling her onto his lap. Her cheeks burned, and she almost thought the fluid had seeped onto the inside of her skirt.

He pressed his crotch against her, Ryuuko's arms around his neck, her knees apart as the two bodies rubbed against each other–friction and body heat intertwined as one. The fluid increased, the temperature rose. She tightened her grip as she rocked her body against his, Aikurou's hands groping her breasts, his pants the only barrier between their bodies.

Ryuuko continued to rub herself against him, her breathing heavy. His own breathing grew ragged and harsh, murmuring her name as he place butterfly kisses along her arms and neck. Aikurou's hand moved to the zipper of his pants–when the lights flickered on again.

They both widened their eyes.

The dark-haired girl was certain that was the fastest she'd put on her clothes in her entire life.

Aikurou, buttoning his dress shirt, smirked at the girl standing next to him. She avoided his gaze. He was _so_ close.

When the doors opened, a worried Uzu and a grinning Satsuki stood before them. They'd arrived on the fourth floor of the department store without anyone noticing their _close_encounter.

Except for Satsuki. She could almost smell the desire between them. The elder sister felt sorry that Houka had to shut down the elevator and inconvenience the other customers. She'll have to ask Houka to delete the video later.

"Are you alright, sister?"

"As perfect as I'll ever be," Ryuuko told her with a false smile. She was going to punch Aikurou afterward.

Her sister raised both eyebrows knowingly.


	24. Attraction, Detraction

A/N: Ryuuko, the only reason he doesn't tell you things is because you don't ask, dammit. Also, Satsuki's just playing around with Ryuuko and Aikurou–she doesn't mean ill of them. Aikurou, don't call yourself her professor if you aren't even certified to teach college.

* * *

Weeks passed, nearing the end of February. Ryuuko found herself both overjoyed and frustrated with his presence on campus–on one hand, she saw him on a daily basis; on another, he made her extremely anxious in class. He'd look up at her from behind those mysterious shades, his demeanor disguising him from the real world.

The dark-haired girl liked knowing that only she (and the Mankanshoku family) knew of the man hiding behind those shades. He was a man made of secrets, and held nothing against getting Ryuuko to tell hers. There was that easy smile, that understanding look when she spilled her heart out to him–but she earned no answers in return. She wanted to know more about him, but he refused to share whatever was hidden in his mind–and if he did, he evaded or skipped the topic immediately.

_He told me he loved me, didn't he?_ she thought to herself, listening to his lecture one day. But the doubt lingered, poisoning her heart. There was always that indescribable look in his eyes, his avoidance of talking about Kinue. Ryuuko pretended not to notice that particular look, decided not to press further about the girl who was Tsumugu's sister.

She remembered the night he told her about Kinue for the first time. Ryuuko wondered why he stopped revealing things to her. Was it because they were _too_ close? Did it leave him with a feeling of insecurity? Did he not trust her? It frustrated her to no end.

The clock ticked their time away, never stopping, never giving her a chance to reverse her actions.

"Ryuuko, the bell already rang. Are you going to daydream here forever?"

She wanted to. She wanted to remain in a serene place void of secrets and misinterpretations and uncertainty.

"Yare, yare… I suppose I'll have to carry you home."

The dark-haired girl squeaked in surprise as he picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. _What if someone saw them?_

Ryuuko pounded her fists against his back until he was forced to place her on the desk next to hers. He chuckled at her reddened face. She glared at him, taking off the shades that obscured his eyes. Aikurou leaned down, their faces inches apart, and gave her an infuriating smirk.

"Does my Ryuuko want another lesson? I'll have you know it comes at a–" he gave her a mischievous grin, "–_price_." Her face flushed, and she looked away, glaring at a chair across the room.

"Oh yeah? What kind of price, old man?" Instantly, she regretted asking.

"One hundred million yen–" he told her, Ryuuko giving him a wide-eyed look.

"Are you nuts, old man?!"

"–or a date with my favorite girl."

She gave him a blank stare.

"Didn't we just go on a date the other day?"

"That's true, but this is more of a…double date," he explained, "with your sister and Sangeyama."

"What if I reject both options?"

He ran a hand through his hair, smiling, as if there was something she didn't quite understand.

"Well, I've already arranged the date, so it'd be _awful_ if we didn't go."

"What?!"

* * *

It was early afternoon when Ryuuko and the blue-haired man met the other couple at a table for four at La Fleur D'amour. Aikurou was irked that Satsuki made _yet another reservation_ at a Kiryuuin restaurant without his consent, especially when he preferred less classy venues. However, he _was_ interested in how this night would play out–Ryuuko and Aikurou had never dined with the other couple, and vice versa.

As payback for not telling her about the double date, Ryuuko wore a light blue dress to the restaurant–a small frown was on Aikurou's face when she examined herself wearing the dress in front of the mirror. She smiled and pretended not to notice.

"Lookin' good!" Uzu exclaimed when he and his girlfriend met up with the other couple in the restaurant. Ryuuko's cheeks burned, but Satsuki seemed completely unaffected by the compliment her boyfriend gave her younger sister.

Aikurou gave him a menacing smile–the green-haired man wavering slightly.

To Ryuuko's annoyance, the blue-haired man hadn't touched his menu _again_. She sighed and hoped this wasn't going to be a common recurrence. Seated across from them was the other couple–a nervous Uzu facing Aikurou, a scheming Satsuki facing her sister–eyeing the blue-haired man every few seconds.

"So, sister, how have you been recently?" Satsuki asked innocently. Ryuuko felt a sense of foreboding within her. Before the younger sister could say anything, Aikurou spoke up.

"Ryuuko's been a wonderful student–although she does tend to sleep in class. Sometimes I wonder if she pays attention to my lectures at all."

Uzu nearly spat his drink out. Satsuki raised both eyebrows. It wasn't as if Houka hadn't informed her of Ryuuko's success in getting into a university, but this was new information to the elder sister's date.

"You're her teacher?!" the green-haired man asked, bewildered.

"Professor, actually," Aikurou corrected him, the other man still in shock. The blue-haired man winced when Ryuuko gave him a dark look, stomping her heel on his dress shoe.

"B-b-but isn't that like, not allowed?"

"It's perfectly fine with the Kiryuuin conglomerate. She is my sister, and is allowed to do as she pleases."

"W-what's does that have to do with _him_, though?!" Uzu was starting to act like the other couple wasn't directly in front of them. Aikurou coughed, getting their attention. Satsuki merely smiled and shook her head as if Uzu wouldn't understand her reasoning.

"W-why are you talking about us as if we're dating?!" Ryuuko stammered in the same way as her friend.

"We aren't?" Aikurou asked, a surprised look on his face. Ryuuko nearly punched his pretty face.

"Of course not!"

"Then why are you here, sister?" Satsuki asked, smirking as she raised her cup of water to her lips.

"B-because…" Ryuuko couldn't think of anything to say.

"Because we're merely here to spend time with the both of you. Who said this wasn't a friendly date?" Aikurou stepped in, giving Uzu an unforgiving smile. Ryuuko was startled by her date's sudden change in sides.

"Ah, I see," Satsuki remarked, not convinced.

"Y-yeah," was all Uzu could say under Aikurou's gaze.

"Yes! That is correct! We are simply friends," Ryuuko told the other couple, Aikurou dying a little on the inside.

"Doesn't seem that way," Satsuki said mysteriously. Ryuuko felt a chill run down her spine. "After all," she added, swirling the straw in her drink, "we have _evidence_."

Both Ryuuko and Uzu choked.

"W-what evidence?!" they nearly screamed at the same time. Aikurou kept on his calm façade, but on the inside, he was extremely disturbed. He was certain Satsuki was talking about the department store's elevator incident.

"We mustn't talk about such a subject _here_," the elder sister told them, trying to lead them on.

"I'd rather not speak of the subject at all," Aikurou stated, giving Satsuki a 'shut up' look.

"Why don't we talk about the weath–" Uzu began, but Ryuuko interrupted him. The green-haired man looked away, dejected from having been thrown out of the conversation.

"That necklace looks nice on you, sis." _Too bad I can't strangle you with it_, the younger sister thought darkly.

"Why, thank you," Satsuki replied with utmost sincerity.

The four of them ate on in silence, the sound of forks and chewing between them. Finally, Satsuki ended that silence, and Ryuuko was not pleased.

"It may sound trivial, but I can tie a cherry stem into a knot."

Ryuuko choked. Aikurou leaned in, interested–just like the day the four of them were at the coffee shop.

"Has Ryuuko told you that I taught her how to do so?" The younger sister gagged. "But she's too embarrassed to say such things."

"Impressive, but shouldn't genetics ensure that she already know how?"

Ryuuko was trying hard not to die from the beef stuck in her throat.

"I gave her a little…crash course."

It was Uzu's turn to choke.

"Th-that's a little too much information, isn't it?" Uzu held up his hands in surrender, nervousness across his face when Aikurou looked at him.

Satsuki leaned in, her voice low enough for her sister to hear.

"What kind of _subjects_ has he been teaching you?"

Ryuuko almost vomited.

"He hasn't taught me anything!"

"What a terrible professor."

"He's not terrible! He just doesn't teach me the '_subjects_' you're talking about!"

Meanwhile, Aikurou and Uzu were in a battle of their own.

"I wonder, does it feel like fireworks are lighting up the sky when you kiss Satsuki?"

Uzu's face flushed, but he was determined not to bend before the blue-haired man.

"It's much more than that. You wouldn't understand because you're not in a relationship like ours."

Aikurou gave him another threatening smile.

"Oh, but I do understand. Ryuuko's lips are like the vibrant sun, filling me with the energy I need to make it through the day."

The green-haired man shifted uncomfortably upon hearing this. That was a strange piece of information to know.

Satsuki gave Ryuuko a knowing look, unaware of the men's conversation.

"Are you into…more _experienced_ men, sister?"

Ryuuko's face flushed, the temperature in her cheeks increasing.

"W-what are you talking about? H-he can be somewhat naïve, you know!"

"According to Houka's _evidence_, it appears that he is well versed in the ways of–"

Ryuuko covered her sister's mouth with her hand. The two men continued talking, oblivious.

"Yeah, but is she calm and collected when faced with difficult situations?" Uzu demanded to know, pulling at his last straw.

"I admit, my Ryuuko's wild and adamant in nature," Aikurou stated, giving Uzu a pitying look, "but that's what makes her perfect."

"Satsuki's amazing. She knows exactly what to say when I need her the most," the green-haired man replied, almost childishly.

"Is that true? Perhaps she knows exactly what to say because you're as readable as a large-print book."

"So what? At least she doesn't keep secrets from me!" Upon saying this, Uzu immediately used his hand to clamp his mouth shut.

Aikurou sat back, a solemn look on his face. Ryuuko whipped her head to look at Uzu, her sister doing the same but in a calmer fashion. Uzu sweated beneath their stares.

"Perhaps we should focus on our meal," Aikurou stated, repeating the words from their date at Valencia. The younger sister looked at Aikurou warily–she couldn't tell what the blue-haired man was thinking, but knew that Uzu's words initiated something within Aikurou.

A nervous–yet grateful–Uzu did exactly as he was told.

* * *

Aikurou and Ryuuko walked home in silence. Every so often the girl would glance at the man beside her, but he had a preoccupied look on his face. She decided not to bother him.

He turned toward her once they reached the clinic.

"Ryuuko, I apologize for tonight."

"Ah, no…It's fine." That wasn't the word she wanted to use to reassure him, but he responded in a sincere way.

"I'm glad my Ryuuko wasn't too uncomfortable with my conversation with Sanageyama."

"It doesn't really matter, anyway."

"It matters to me."

She hesitated. Of course she cared about his feelings, but why did he have to hide everything from her? Ryuuko stared up into his blue eyes, searching for something that might give her a clue to his thoughts. The dark-haired girl flinched when he brought a hand up to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in, swaying slightly. She cherished his warmth, knowing that it would soon disappear.

"_You_ matter to me, Ryuuko Matoi."

"So why don't you trust me?" she asked suddenly, pushing herself away from him. He gave her a startled look.

"I _do_ trust you," was his puzzled response. He received a discontented glare from the girl.

"Why do you look at me a certain way sometimes? Why won't you talk about Kinue? Why didn't you tell me you were headed for Beppu?" she threw out the questions at him and they hit him, one by one, painfully. She wiped away her runny nose.

"I don't even know what your favorite snack is," she muttered, staring at the ground. Aikurou brought her into his embrace again. He held her against him, swaying her into a comfortable lull. She refused to fall asleep, though.

"Melon Kasugai," he finally whispered, his arms still around her.

"Huh?"

"I like…melon Kasugai."

A soft smile made its way to her lips.


	25. Collusion Collision

A/N: This chapter hurt me a lot. Also, bonus points to anyone who can find the shout out in this chapter. Sorry for not updating in a while.

* * *

"Ryuuko! Wanna' hang out with us tonight?"

The dark-haired girl smiled at her best friend's enthusiasm. She was taking a stroll through the park when a pink vehicle stopped in the middle of the road. Mako waved her hands animatedly, the engine idle as impatient cars drove around her and her husband.

"Sure!" Ryuuko replied, waving back. It was the beginning of March, the frost receding as pink blossoms littered the sidewalks and streets. She was going to start her second year at the university within the next few weeks, and wanted to enjoy her break as much as possible. Although she had nothing against spending time with Aikurou on a daily basis, she had to take a breather every once in a while.

She checked the time on her phone, her heart skipping a beat at the background. Her heart did that a lot more recently, causing her face to flush even when he wasn't around. Ryuuko hesitated on the message she was thinking of sending him. One simple night wouldn't hurt. She'd be back before he knew it.

Later that day, Ryuuko sat in the backseat of Ira's car between her sister and Uzu. Nonon and Houka bid them temporary farewells, saying that they'd catch up to the group at the restaurant. Mako 'entertained' the group with her singing, the three passengers in the back trying hard not to jump out of the car. Satsuki closed her eyes to calm herself, Ryuuko groaned and placed a hand to her temple, and Uzu stared, frozen, at the buildings that whizzed by.

"Estimated time of arrival, 7:35–just as planned," Houka remarked as soon as the group entered the restaurant. Mako bounded up to greet Nonon, the pink-haired girl keeping her distance by hiding behind her boyfriend. Satsuki brushed her windswept hair while Uzu took interest in the golden cat waving its right paw at leaving customers.

"Did you think I wouldn't arrive on time? One needs much discipline in order to achieve such punctuality!" Ira bellowed, earning the startled look of a passing waitress. Ryuuko rolled her eyes; the liveliness of her friends meeting together made her smile to herself.

"Yeah, he nearly ran over twelve pedestrians," Uzu informed Houka, the latter making a note on his digital clipboard. Satsuki gave her boyfriend a playful push, Ira giving the green-haired man a reprimanding look. The group made their way to an isolated room with tatami matting and a kotatsu in the center, Nonon being pestered by Mako while Uzu and Ira argued about discipline (Houka being dragged into their conversation against his will). Satsuki sat next to her sister at the kotatsu, a small smile on her face. Ryuuko treasured times like these. No secrets, no hidden schemes–just a group of friends socializing together.

"Coming of Age Day has already passed, hasn't it?" Satsuki asked as the others were eating. Ryuuko's mouth was stuffed with potstickers. Mako slid open the door ajar to ask for thirds.

"Who says we can't have a little to drink?" Nonon replied, a devious grin on her face. Her boyfriend sighed, a look of disapproval on his face as he set aside his clipboard to eat more sushi.

"Oi, oi, we've still got some minors around here," Uzu stated, grinning at Ryuuko and Mako.

"That's why we're going to pass," Ryuuko told him, not waiting for her brown-haired sister to answer, "feel free to do whatever you guys want."

After a while, the kotatsu was surrounded by only two and half couples–Mako and Ira went on home, Houka reassuring the rest of the group that he could give them a ride. Ryuuko didn't mind spending more time with her sister and friends, so she didn't bother hitching a ride back in Ira's car. Uzu had his arm drunkenly around Satsuki's shoulder, an annoyed look crossing the woman's face. Nonon was busy singing off-key next to Houka, who had refrained from drinking due to being their (unfortunate) designated driver this evening.

"C'mon, Ryuuko, just a lil' sip!" Uzu drawled, abruptly pressing the cup to Ryuuko's lips before her sister could snatch it away. Ryuuko spat it out and stared at the green-haired man. Satsuki punched Uzu with such force that Ryuuko was certain the man was unconscious–until he got up to drink more sake. Exhaustion was starting to creep into the younger sister as the night went on.

Soon, Houka dragged a bumbling Nonon into his car, followed by Satsuki supporting a half-asleep Uzu. Ryuuko walked after them, tiredness in her entire body. She almost drifted into unconsciousness beside her sister as the city passed them by. Upon reaching Uzu's place, Ryuuko got out of the car to help her weak sister carry Uzu into his apartment. Regaining a bit of consciousness, Satsuki mumbled something about grabbing something to drink from the fridge. Ryuuko didn't hear; she was lying next to Uzu on the bed, snoring peacefully.

The next day, Ryuuko nearly screamed when she saw the still sleeping Uzu next to her. Her mind was a mess of thoughts, the events of the previous night a blur. She rushed out of the bedroom to find her sister passed out on the couch, a tranquil smile on her face. Ryuuko heard a groan from the bedroom, and darted back in there to see Uzu roused from his sleep, running a hand through his green hair. She shook him.

"What the hell happened last night?!"

Uzu didn't answer, simply because he was in too much pain from his hangover. She shook him again, only harder, causing the green-haired man to bat her away weakly. Her stomach growled, and her eyes immediately looked at the clock. It read, '6:34′, but the sky outside the window was starting to dim. Ryuuko almost collapsed as the realization of hunger set in. She assumed the other two hadn't eaten either, and left Uzu alone to scrounge his fridge. She'd kill him later.

Chewing on half-burnt toast and glaring at her green-haired friend, Ryuuko was not amused when her sister woke up to remind them of the events of the night before. Satsuki nibbled on the parts of her toast that weren't charred, recalling how Uzu was _'____drunk off his ass'_ and how Ryuuko _'____casually passed out next to him'_. The younger sister was glad Satsuki hadn't phrased it as _'____slept with him'_–something Matarou would have easily used to earn a quick buck–but she knew her sister wouldn't have said such a thing.

Fixing her hair with a brush that Satsuki had in her purse, Ryuuko made her way to the bathroom–where she splashed water against her face to take her mind off of the horrifying night she had just been through. Face dripping, she glanced at the phone in her hand to reveal another terror: seven missed calls from Aikurou. Groaning, she didn't want to face him after everything that had happened.

"I'm going…to kill Uzu."

* * *

When she entered the Mankanshoku lot, she saw Aikurou sitting on his crate, a puff of smoke coming from his cigarette. She walked over to him, hands behind her back. He looked up in surprise, as if realizing her presence for the first time. Ryuuko found herself in his embrace, the night sky blanketing them with its lack of stars. She wrapped her arms around him, hoping to stay in his welcoming warmth.

"Where were you?" he murmured into her hair, Ryuuko nearly succumbing to his gentle swaying.

"I was just with Mako and the others," she told him, head against his chest. She could hear the slow, steady rhythm of his heartbeat. The heart that told her he was alive and well. He frowned at the girl hugging him.

"Mako returned last night. What about you?"

She laughed, nervous.

"I was just…spending the night at Uzu's."

He nearly jumped back, breaking away from her. His eyes scanned her body, his heart palpitated rapidly. She brought her hands behind her back, the ground taking her interest.

"___Spending the night_? With ___him_?"

Ryuuko's only response was to laugh to herself more. She shouldn't have told him. Then they'd go on with their night–or perhaps he'd ask her more questions, demanding more answers. His face twisted in anger.

"What if something had happened to you?"

Suddenly, the smile on her face disappeared. He wasn't her father!

"We're just friends! He didn't do anything to me!" The unconvinced look on Aikurou's face remained. "I can fend for myself! Stop treating me like a child!"

He pressed his lips into a thin line, his eyes narrowed.

"Then stop acting like one!"

She took a step back. How ___dare_ he say that!

"___You're_ the one who's acting like a child! You get jealous whenever I hang out with Uzu, just because we don't have the same kind of relationship! Well, you know what? You and I, we ___don't_ have the same kind of relationship! You're always hiding things from me, thinking you can get away with everything!" Tears started welling up in her eyes. ___She wasn't going to cry!_ Or so she told herself.

"Me, a child? I worry about you for a moment, and you act as if my feelings don't matter! I don't ___care_ about your relationship with Uzu, nor whether or not you're soulmates! And I tell you things–you're just too thick-headed to believe them!"

Ryuuko stopped, a shocked look on her face. She was ___not_ thick-headed. The dark-haired girl threw him a dirty look, storming inside. The blue-haired man stood there, a slight frown on his face, cigarette burning in one hand.

She flopped onto her futon, seething to herself. ___He was such an idiot!_

"I hate him, I hate him…" she murmured into her pillow, but that only caused her rage to subside, leaving her feeling hollow.

The dark-haired girl got up from her futon, wandering outside. Her heart ached, but she wanted to convince herself that it wasn't due to Aikurou. She wasn't sorry for yelling at him–instead, she felt an invisible weight lift off of her shoulders.

He barely glanced at her when she came out of the house. Despite it being spring, everything felt colder as night fell. She'd meant to change into something warmer than her pajamas, but didn't want to wake the family up–alright, that was bullshit, but it was too late to change now.

Ryuuko stood there in the freezing wind, Aikurou sitting on his crate, the man refusing to acknowledge her presence. Several minutes passed–Ryuuko unwilling to give in to the cold, Aikurou unwilling to give in to her shaking body. The latter relented reluctantly.

"Sit over here, Ryuuko." His voice was soft, barely a murmur over the wind's whistling.

She accepted his offer, stiffly walking over to the crate next to him. He placed an arm around her shoulder, she played with the buttons on her pajama top. Ashes fell from the cigarette he took out of his lips, a silence settling over the two. The dark-haired girl spoke up first.

"I ___do_ care about your feelings," she muttered, not looking at him, "I just don't want you to treat me like I can't take care of myself."

He didn't say anything as he stared up at the sky above them.

"I want to know," she began, shivering to herself, "whether I can trust you or not."

Aikurou placed the cigarette between his lips again–then took it out, exhaling slowly.

"___Do_ you trust me?"

"I want to. I want to, more than anything else in the world."

"I want to trust you, too."

She looked at him, startled. ___He didn't trust her?_ The idea that she had more secrets than he did was laughable. Their relationship managed to survive thus far, despite its delicacy. ___Was it love that kept them together? What of trust?_

As much as she wanted to shove him away in retaliation for not trusting her, Ryuuko knew that she had her own part to play in the unpredictable events of the previous night. She blamed herself for not letting him know ahead of time–and it crushed her seeing Aikurou worry over her.

She leaned in to his warmth, uncaring of the spring chilliness anymore. Her words were quiet, filled with her love for him.

"Please, trust me."


	26. Six Feet Under

A/N: I really shouldn't be calling Ryuuko a 'girl' anymore, but I've gotten used to it to the point in which it's difficult for me to call her a 'woman'.

* * *

Ryuuko was lying on her side on her futon, watching the sleeping man before her. Her eyes ran along the contours of his face, observed the rise and fall of his body as he, too, laid on his side. Her mouth formed into a soft smile. The blue-haired man's face was serene, giving no indication of him waking up anytime soon.

It was already mid-morning, and Mako and the rest of the family were busy going about their usual day. The brown-haired girl had left to spend time with her husband again, Sukuyo had decided to let the couple sleep some more and fetched groceries, Barazou was in the clinic tending to his patients, and Matarou was out with his friends–likely shoplifting another television set after the family's first set busted. Even Guts was preoccupied with his…___activities_.

She sighed and sat up, pulling the blanket off of her, carefully making sure Aikurou was still covered up by his half. The family had no idea where Aikurou's blanket was; it certainly wasn't in the laundry, nor the clinic, nor under Mako's secret stash of Tohato pepper cheese potato chips, and soon the blame was placed on Matarou who, after getting a beating from his dark-haired sister, retrieved a torn, hole-ridden blanket. No one asked any questions, and since the blanket was thus rendered unusable, Ryuuko threw her brother into the lot next door and shared her blanket with Aikurou instead. Due to this, the blue-haired man had no need for his futon and packed it away at the back of the closet–and slept closely next to Ryuuko on her futon, the family leaving the two alone (except for Matarou, who now had plenty of reason to spread the _'____Aikurou and Ryuuko are sleeping together'_ rumor from months before).

Her gaze lingered on the man's face and she stood up, remembering to keep the blanket on him as she did so. Ryuuko gently brushed blue bangs out of his face, his hair soft to her touch. She grabbed a set of clothes and changed, returning to see the man roused from his sleep.

"Ohayou," she greeted him, to which he responded the same way, albeit sleepier.

"Mn…Morning to you, too," he glanced around himself, his eyes finding the illuminated windows, "what time is it?"

"Around 10 in the morning," she replied, heading over to the kitchen to find food she couldn't burn. The man got up and followed her, groggily running a hand through his hair. The dark-haired girl dug through the cabinets to find a box of cereal, two bowls and utensils, Aikurou sitting down by the kotatsu drowsily. She poured the cereal into two bowls, realizing halfway through pouring that she forgot the milk.

"You aren't normally this tired," Ryuuko remarked, grabbing the carton from the fridge. She poured the milk into the bowls, patiently waiting for his response.

"It's hard to sleep when the woman you love is sleeping next to you."

Her face flushed, but she said nothing. Upon seeing her reaction, he smirked and continued.

"She looks like an angel," he told her, reaching for the carton and bringing it to his lips. Face flushing, she snatched it away from him and furrowed her eyebrows.

"What did I say about drinking from the carton?"

He rolled his eyes and repeated her words in a higher pitch meant to imitate her voice. "_'____It's disgusting'_." She couldn't bring herself to be mad at him, and the hint of a smile played across her lips. He noticed this as he picked up his spoon.

"You're smiling."

"N-no I'm not!"

"You aren't really angry with me." Aikurou ate a scoop while waiting for her reply.

"I am!"

"No, you aren't," he said with a grin, earning a frustrated look from the girl.

"Suppose I'm not. What would you do then?"

"But you really aren't."

"Aikurou."

His lips curved into a mischievous grin, Ryuuko visibly uncomfortable from his reaction.

"I'd give you a kiss, of course. Otherwise I'd have to get on my hands and knees and beg for forgiveness from my Ryuuko-kun."

The temperature in her cheeks rose at his response. She stared into her bowl.

"Begging for forgiveness–that's a bit unnecessary, isn't it?"

"Just a bit," he said, earning a grin from his favorite girl.

"I'm going out for a bit," she suddenly told him, washing out her bowl in the sink. She felt bad for wasting the rest of her breakfast, but made up her mind this morning that she'd head over to the candy store.

"I should probably get to work," he began, stretching.

She smiled, Aikurou returning it with one of his own. Ryuuko waved him goodbye at the door and made her way downtown.

"Come home safely," she remembered him say.

* * *

She briskly walked through one of the alleys, a sealed bag of green gummy candies in one hand. ___I'll take a shortcut_, she told herself earlier. She now regretted that choice.

This was a part of town she'd never explored thoroughly before, and the alley she was in happened to lead into a maze of even more alleys. Halfway through her fifteenth alley, she gave up and decided to rest. She leaned against the brick wall of a building, clutching the bag with one hand. The sky was beginning to darken, and she remembered to at least text Aikurou about her coming home late.

"What the hell are you doing, loitering on our turf?"

Surprised, she turned her head to find several irritated men, likely members of a gang.___They're like bigger versions of Matarou and his friends_, Ryuuko thought, somewhat amused. Her amusement disappeared when she saw them carrying bats and crowbars, ready to beat her off their 'turf'. Irked, she faced them, the leader sneering at her.

"Oi, it's just a girl!"

"A wimpy-looking one, at that."

She gave them a stern look, the men laughing. Without thinking, she rushed up to the man she deemed their leader and snapped a kick across his head.

"Guh!"

"Who are you calling 'wimpy'?!"

The men stared at her, shocked, but quickly recovered, brandishing their weapons. She dropped the bag of melon Kasugai and bounced on the balls of her feet, ready to take them on. Ryuuko heard the sound of more gang members creeping in on her, and she groaned internally. This was going to be a long fight.

The blue-haired man half-jogged, half-ran past buses and taxis, pushed through crowds of people just trying to make it through the night, ignored barking dogs and the shouting of street vendors still willing to sell . It was past dinner, and he still hadn't seen the dark-haired girl. He'd received her text message two hours prior, worry gnawing at him.

_'____I'll be home soon'_, she wrote, the man temporarily reassured by her message. But that was two hours ago, and he resolved to find her and bring her back home–despite the argument they had before.

He dialed a number as he ran, hoping the recipient would pick up.

"Houka, I need you to find Ryuuko. She has her cell phone with her–I think."

"I take it you want me to track her via GPS?" Houka's voice sounded distorted over the phone.

"Yeah, but I need you to do it quickly, and send me a picture of the coordinates."

"Are you sure you'll be able to find your way?"

Aikurou laughed despite the sick feeling in his stomach. "I was captain of a Nudist Beach ship. I can read maps."

"Aikurou, that was for a day."

"Just give me the coordinates!"

He could hear Houka sigh on the other side. Soon, Aikurou received a message with the screenshot attached, the genius replying, "done" at the same time.

"I've also installed an application in case you're stupid enough to lose your way."

The man rolled his eyes, grateful that Houka couldn't see him, thanked him and was on his way.

The blue-haired man heard the sounds of men crying out in pain getting louder as he ran through the maze. Following the blinking dot on his phone was easier than referring to a simple screenshot, although the man didn't want to admit that he was stupid.

Suddenly, he discerned the sound of someone getting punched in the stomach–likely a woman–and he sprinted toward the source of the sound, his heart accelerating.

The blue-haired man saw her wobble on her feet as several men surrounded her, and took the crowbar of an unconscious body near him, creeping over to the scene. As much as he wanted to burst out of his hiding place, he knew he had to be tact. When she collapsed to her knees, he forgot all reasoning and brought the crowbar down onto the head of the man closest to him. He whacked two others in the head, sending them to the ground, and kicked one man in the stomach.

He turned to the dark-haired girl, but one of the men he had hit stood back up and threw a punch in the blue-haired man's direction. Aikurou spun around in time for the blow to connect with his jaw, and he stumbled toward the girl, nearly knocking her over. Ryuuko's eyes grew wide, and she caught him to break his fall–before gritting her teeth and dashing up to the other man, kicking him in the gut. With their enemies taken care of, she fell to her knees once again, Aikurou rushing over to her. Kneeling down next to Ryuuko, hand at her back to support her, he saw the bruises and scrapes across her body.

"You missed the main event," she managed, a weak grin on her face. He noticed the bag of green gummy candies sitting by the wall, untouched. Despite his anger at both her and the gang, he smiled to himself and held her in his arms.

"Stupid girl," he murmured into her hair, swaying her. Ryuuko succumbed to his warmth, her body practically going limp as soon as it touched his chest.

"Stupid man," she murmured back. She placed a hand on the bruise on his jaw. Aikurou looked down at the girl in his embrace, a soft smile on his face.

"Let's go home."

* * *

She rested on the futon, Aikurou sitting cross-legged beside her. Ryuuko was in her pajamas, the rest of the family sound asleep. He brushed her hair out of her face.

"Why were you there to begin with?" he inquired, not a demand but out of curiosity. He couldn't bring himself to remain angry with her for long.

"I was taking a shortcut."

A concerned look crossed his face.

"You could've just asked me to pick you up."

"I wanted it to be a surprise," she told him, referring to the bag of candies on the chabudai. He sighed, but said nothing.

With growing horror, he realized he could have lost her. The woman who had taken over his heart and his mind and his life, gone. He nearly shuddered, thinking about what might have happened to her had he not went after her. The blue-haired man had on a thoughtful look, then made his decision.

"Kinue, she–" He hesitated, trying to find a different way to begin. "–After she died, Tsumugu and I stopped talking about her completely. I didn't want to cause him any pain."

She listened intently. He continued.

"I guess I've grown so used to the silence that it's hard for me to talk about her."

"Why are you telling me this?" She sat up, wincing.

"Because I don't want anything to happen to you–without telling you my secrets first."

A small frown appeared on her face, but it softened when she realized she could have been beaten senseless by the men; there were far too many, and she was foolish enough to take them all on her own.

"What was Kinue like?"

He looked at her, brushing her hair with his hand.

"She looked a lot like you. But her personality was completely different," he told her, an amused smile on his face.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No," he said, hugging her, "it's a very good thing."

He was, and always will be, in love with the woman known as Ryuuko Matoi.

And only her.


	27. What Did You Just Say?

A/N: I've heard that baumkuchen is the "ultimate wedding cake" in Japan. Although it's referred to as 'baumukuuhen' and I don't have the patience to type that many 'u's.

* * *

White Day brought with it the same joyous laughter and sweet memories between couples. Ryuuko was sitting on the park bench waiting for Aikurou; he'd told her that he was going to run some errands, and, like the previous year, she assumed it was because he had forgotten his gift again. The dark-haired girl rolled her eyes to herself, a small smile on her face.

"What's this? Ryuuko Matoi is all alone on White Day?"

She heard a creak as the green-haired man leaned against the back of her bench.

"What about you? Where's my sister?"

He gave her a sheepish grin. "If I had to take a guess, I'd say you're here for the same reason I am."

"What, your girlfriend ditched you?"

Uzu gave her a surprised look, then placed a hand to his temple, laughing. "Far from it!"

Ryuuko gave him a reprimanding look. He stopped, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Nah, she's just buying some ice cream for us." The green-haired man pointed a finger at her sister across the street. "Is Aikurou seriously not here?"

She shook her head, thinking about his behavior at the clinic. Since he'd saved her, he'd been behaving strangely the past few days. Aikurou would walk around the house, distracted. He couldn't focus on anything–from meals to patients to groceries. He'd have a thoughtful look on his face during smoke breaks, and would give Ryuuko a soft smile every time he saw her. When she'd lie close to him on the futon, his arms around her, she could feel the ticking of his internal clock, his pulsing heart. Ryuuko wasn't sure she could bear the thought of not hearing that continuous heartbeat–she realized she had taken his presence in her life for granted, and that only made her cherish her time with him even more.

"Wait, why is your girlfriend treating you on White Day? Where's _your_ present?"

"What, do we always have to conform to society's rules?" Uzu began, "my girlfriend and I can exchange gifts whenever we want." He took a seat next to his dark-haired friend. "It doesn't have to be a special day to make someone feel loved."

A small smile played across Ryuuko's lips as she contemplated his words. Although she hadn't known it at the time, that was the very reason she bought those candies for Aikurou. She wanted his happiness–wanted to see the smile on his face.

"Planning on kidnapping my Ryuuko-kun, are we?"

Her face flushed when she heard his voice. Uzu and the dark-haired girl turned around to see the blue-haired man approaching them, hands in the pockets of his coat, a small bag hanging from one arm. Ryuuko giggled; it looked as if the blue-haired man was carrying a short purse. Aikurou greeted the green-haired man with a curt nod, turning his attention to the girl on the bench.

"Not at all. If I was, I'd probably be dead by now," Uzu replied, grinning.

"You know me too well," Aikurou responded, a terrifying smile on his face. The green-haired man shifted in discomfort, but was soon saved by Ryuuko's sister; Satsuki was calling her boyfriend over to grab his ice cream, and the man willingly (and hurriedly) bid the couple goodbye.

"He certainly has his work cut out for him, doesn't he?"

Ryuuko gave Aikurou an amused look as they walked past vendors and specialty shops. Satsuki had waved the two goodbye, dragging her boyfriend away.

"He certainly does," Ryuuko agreed, watching the green-haired man trip over himself next to the woman who had stolen his heart.

"But they love each other, and that's what matters, right?" she added, waiting with him at a crosswalk. The traffic lights had turned green, and a crowd of pedestrians enveloped the couple as they, too, waited for green to turn red. Her pocket vibrated, and Ryuuko took out her cell phone–flipping it open–to find a text message from Sukuyo asking for baked goods.

"You still have our picture, I see," Aikurou remarked, peering over Ryuuko's shoulder at the cell phone's background. She blushed, quickly pocketing the phone. They followed the crowd across the street.

"W-w-well, I like it, okay?" she replied, daring him say something snide.

"I like it, too."

The temperature in her cheeks rose, and she looked away, startled by his response.

"Kaa-san wants some things from the bakery," Ryuuko informed him, attempting to calm down her racing heart.

"I have nothing against that," he said, earning a smile from his favorite girl, and soon he found himself being led to the nearest bakery. As soon as the couple entered the bakery, the succulent smells of delectable treats welcomed them. Ryuuko left Aikurou's side to determinedly search for the items on Sukuyo's list, weaving around customers and tables.

"Ryuuko-kun, what's your favorite kind of pastry?" the blue-haired man asked after they had searched for a while, "Baumkuchen?"

She nearly dropped the bag of green tea croissants she held in one arm, face flushing.

"I-it's tasty, I suppose," the dark-haired girl replied, hoping he wouldn't notice the redness in her face.

"I'm more of a fan of macarons, myself," he said, seemingly minding his own business as he played with a neatly labeled card on a nearby table. He glanced at her, his lips curving into a smirk. "And the sweetness of my favorite girl." Her heart nearly stopped when she realized he was completely aware of her reactions, and the shop suddenly felt thirty degrees warmer.

"Tondemonai," she began, "I'm far from sweet." It took all of her self-restraint to keep a straight face as she said this. She was certain her heart was going to explode.

"You're the sweetest girl I know." His hand tucked a hair behind her ear.

"Only because you don't know many girls."

He chuckled. "I've known plenty of women in my lifetime, but none as cute as you."

She huffed to herself but said nothing, her cheeks burning. Gathering the brown bags brimming with baked goods, the couple bid farewell to the owner and left.

As soon as they stepped out of the bakery, the voices of children playing in the park caught Ryuuko's attention. She halted, observing the children laugh and yell, bright smiles on bright faces. Her hand grasped a tiny hand that wasn't there, and for a moment, an overwhelming sorrow washed over her–until Aikurou's hand intertwined with hers, sending her heart into a frenzy. Ryuuko peeked over at him, and, upon seeing the gentle smile on his face, couldn't help but smile herself.

"So, what gift did you get me?" she inquired, a sudden curiosity overcoming her. She tried looking into the bag he held in his arm, only to have her head playfully pushed away. Ryuuko stole the bag from him, but he stole it back before she could reveal its contents. He laughed as he held the bag just out of her reach, the girl jumping as high as she could.

"I'll show you when we get home," he told her, Ryuuko pouting and letting the matter slide. She glanced through the passing windows of boutiques and candy shops as they made their way back to the clinic. The sun was beginning to dip below the horizon, a sea of purple above them.

Mako greeted them at the edge of the lot, towing her sister (and the baked goods) into their house. Aikurou stood by the doorway, laughing at Ryuuko's poor attempts at escaping her brown-haired sister's vicious hugs. Still in Mako's grasp, the dark-haired girl yanked the bag of croissants away from a grinning Matarou, Sukuyo walking into the main room to collect the spoils.

"Aw, nee-san, you're no fun!" Matarou shouted as Ryuuko swung a fist at him. Unfortunately, she was gripped tightly by the brown-haired girl, and only managed to lose her breath as the boy stepped a safe distance away from her punch. Their brother taunted Ryuuko by stepping in and out of her reach, the wicked grin on his face turning into a look of horror the moment she escaped Mako's clutches. She darted after the boy, giving him a knuckle sandwich when she caught him.

"Ryuuko-kun, don't kill the boy," Aikurou warned her, a grin on his face. As soon as Ryuuko loosened her hold on the boy, Matarou sprinted off as fast as he could.

"Kaa-san, Ryuuko's trying to murder me again!"

"That's nice," their mother replied, setting the baked goods inside the pantry. Matarou's eyes widened in fright when he saw the (un)pleasant smile on Ryuuko's face. The brother and sister continued chasing and teasing each other until dinner, the rest of the family members meeting them at the kotatsu. Both were out of breath as they slumped over to their positions, but the smell of fresh croquettes snapped them out of their tiredness.

After finishing his plate, Aikurou excused himself from the kotatsu to have a smoke break. Remembering his earlier words, Ryuuko excused herself as well, and tailed after him.

"Don't think you're going to get away without telling me what's in that bag," Ryuuko told him once she had shut the door behind her. Aikurou was standing by the crates, cigarette in mouth and lighter in hand, staring up at the sky's blank canvas.

"Dogged as ever," Aikurou remarked with a grin. She walked over to him, observing the dance of two-star lights in the distance. The dark-haired girl hesitated–the thought of what she was going to say next made her cheeks flush.

"I had a…dream that you took me to see the stars outside the city." She sat down on her crate and stretched out her legs, avoiding his gaze. The dark-haired girl didn't want to mention the details of her dream.

"That seems like a wonderful idea. Why don't we do that sometime?"

She stared at him, then her surprise turned into a soft smile.

"…that would be nice."

It was now or never. Since the day he had found her in the alley, Aikurou felt a sense of time slipping out of his grasp. Would she still be with him tomorrow? The blue-haired man knew exactly what he had to do.

At that moment, Aikurou walked over to the dark-haired girl and opened up the bag he carried. He held out a small box to her.

"Ryuuko Matoi, nearly 20 years old, university student, and the most gorgeous woman in the entire world–"

Her cheeks flushed when she saw the silver band nestled inside. She could feel the anticipation rising within her.

His next words took her breath away.

"–will you marry me?"


End file.
